


Desviantes

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80's, Bisexuality, Bullying, Cold War, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crimes & Criminals, Europe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Roadtrip, Side Relationships - Freeform, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Sehun e Jongin cometeram o crime perfeito em busca de liberdade. Em uma viagem sem destino pela Europa dos anos 80, porém, descobrem o obstáculo dos próprios sentimentos, assim como a presença misteriosa e confusa de Yixing, o garoto com as mãos sujas de sangue - e sem um lar para o qual retornar.





	1. Desvios

Sehun se considerava a mais incrível e mediana das pessoas: incrível pelo potencial que acreditava ter, mediana pela sua incapacidade de transformá-lo em algo real. No curso da faculdade, passava sempre na média; no grupo de amigos, era sempre aquele de quem ninguém desgosta, mas ninguém faz também tanta questão; não era a ovelha negra entre os irmãos, mas também não o filho favorito. O quanto seus pais haviam se desgastado em tentar acordá-lo para a vida era incontável; e embora não se surpreendesse que tivessem desistido, ainda doía um bocado, pois os amava imensamente. Precisava de conserto, mas já desistira dele. Era um entediado, à procura de algo, não sabia o quê.

Passava a maior parte dos dias com uma galera de skinheads fracassados do centro que tinha anarquismo como única pauta e só o tolerava porque pagava bem pela maconha — e bom que chapar era o único motivo pelo qual Sehun procurava-os a princípio de conversa. Antes aquela indiferença cordial e brisada a sair junto com os skinheads da periferia, que insistiam em chamá-lo de japonês — não importava o quanto explicasse que era descendente de coreanos —, cultuavam Hitler, planejavam assassinatos de judeus, putas e viados e, pior de tudo, cheiravam pó.

Sehun detestava pó — levava-o a ter vontade de fazer alguma coisa, e que Deus o livrasse de mexer a bunda. Não precisava de mais decepções. Preferia muito mais a vibe preguiçosa da maconha, fornecedora de contentamento a um gasto energético mínimo e harmônica à sua filosofia de vida: prazeres momentâneos, desaparecidos como fumaça, seguidos por tédio, indiferença, deboche, combatidos então por prazeres momentâneos... Um ciclo interminável. E sabendo que estava condenado a mamar pelo resto da vida nas tetas dos irmãos mais velhos, próximos a conduzirem os negócios do pai, já desistira de se esforçar e fazer diferente. Quando se é o terceiro filho numa família de sucessos, a única inovação é o fracasso — e por esse ponto de vista, Sehun inovava que era uma beleza.

Talvez por isso, quando chegou em casa muito mais cedo do que a hora de praxe, pois os skinheads não tinham maconha pra vender naquele dia, não se surpreendeu tanto ao encontrar Jongin — filho de uma das empregadas — tentando enfiar uma chave de fenda na tranca do cofre que ficava em seu quarto. Era o lugar onde a família guardava as joias da linhagem, adquiridas pelo seu tatatatatatatatataravô lá na Coreia, tão valiosas quanto protegidas; Sehun mesmo nunca tinha botado os olhos em nenhuma.

— O que você está fazendo, Jongin?

Jongin abriu a boca para responder, olhando para os lados à procura do brotar milagroso de uma desculpa, e, ao não encontrar nenhuma, deu de ombros, respondendo com toda a indiferença:

— Estava tentando arrombar seu cofre.

Sehun arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Com uma chave de fenda?

— Você não pode culpar um homem por tentar, pode?

— Não, tudo bem. Mas, sério, uma chave de fenda, Jongin?

— Ah, e o que a porra do filhinho de papai queria que eu tentasse usar? Um maçarico? — Cruzou os braços, empinando o queixo para si numa postura de desafio. — Tem semanas que eu tô tentando arrombar essa porra na única hora que não tem ninguém em casa e você nunca nem desconfiou. Ninguém desconfiou. Então não me enche.

Sehun não conhecia Jongin muito bem, havia pouco tempo que sua mãe começara a trabalhar por ali e também não era como se estivesse interessado. Mas, naquele momento, gostou um pouquinho dele; o suficiente para sentar-se na cama e tirar os sapatos em vez de chamar algum de seus irmãos. Jongin acompanhou os movimentos com desconfiança.

— E de que adianta? Eu te flagrei, você abriu o bico, agora sei de tudo. — Deixou-se cair deitado no colchão, suspirou e fechou os olhos. Já que não fumaria maconha naquele dia, as circunstâncias estavam perfeitas para um cochilo. — Desiste. Esse cofre não vai abrir com uma chavinha de fenda, por mais esforçado e persistente que você seja. Se quer roubar alguma coisa, sei lá, mexe nas minhas gavetas, tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa bem legal aqui para você furtar.

— Não tô nem aí pra porra das suas coisas. — Jongin parecia confuso com aquela atitude, e parado no meio do quarto, segurava a chave de fenda como se não soubesse o que fazer com ela. Sehun apenas encarou-o, esperando que entendesse o recado e simplesmente calasse a boca, mas ficou logo claro que o outro não era lá muito especialista em linguagem facial. — Quero abrir a porra do cofre e botar a mão na porra das joias.

— Você fala muito porra. É deselegante. Pare com isso. — Virou-se para o lado, puxando o travesseiro para apoiar nele o pescoço. — Tente o quanto quiser. Só não faz muito barulho, quero dormir. — Aninhou-se no colchão, já fechando os olhos mais uma vez. — Se conseguir abrir, me chama... Se é pra sair com essas joias daqui, então também quero ir. — A ideia era tão ridícula que chegava a ser risível, mas em respeito à tentativa de Jongin, Sehun conseguiu segurar a barra. — Boa noite, Jongin.

Escutou-o bufar, provavelmente não muito feliz por estar sendo zombado daquela maneira, e voltou a trabalhar, os barulhinhos suaves da chave de fenda contra o metal sendo o suficiente para ninarem Sehun a mais um sono cheio de fracasso — o melhor  e pior sono de todos.

 

>><<

 

Yixing caminhava para casa após o colégio quando aconteceu. Girava o canivete entre os dedos, seu bem mais precioso, e evitava olhar para qualquer coisa que não o chão; tanto porque era desastrado e tropeçava com facilidade, quanto por não haver motivos para levantar a cabeça e fitar as pessoas. Na pequena cidadezinha da Inglaterra, ser Zhang Yixing, o filho viado do Pastor — sim, aquele flagrado beijando outro menino com 14 anos! —, e ser um fantasma eram praticamente a mesma coisa.

Era um pacto silencioso e implícito de boa vizinhança; uma vez que não havia como fingir que o Pecado não fora cometido, fecharam todos em fingir que o Pecador não existia, um último ato de misericórdia pelo menino amado que Yixing um dia fora. Até sentia-se grato pela “inexistência”, pelo silêncio; com os anos, acostumou-se àquele sossego. E sentiu falta dele no exato momento em que Kris Wu, vindo de fora, olhou para si pela primeira vez e disse, em voz alta, para quem quisesse ouvir, que usaria um método diferente de tratamento.

Ouviu a voz gritada no meio da rua um segundo antes de sentir o aperto em seu ombro:

— Ei, bicha aidética! — Kris empurrou-o contra a parede com força o suficiente para expulsar o ar de seus pulmões. — Onde você pensa que está indo?

Ele não esperava mesmo uma resposta; Yixing não se deu ao trabalho de esboçar uma. Ao invés disso, aguardou Kris decidir o tipo de surra que aplicaria daquela vez, apertando o canivete com força entre os dedos antes de guardá-lo no bolso, tirando dele a força para agüentar mais um capítulo daquela tortura que por semanas já se arrastava, sem nenhuma previsão de fim definida. Kris viera para ficar, afinal.

— Viado como sempre, né? — disse alto, rindo como um idiota. — Vem comigo, bicha. — Arrastou-o pelos cabelos, forçando-o a deixar a mochila para trás, caída no meio da calçada, enquanto todos os pedestres continuavam passando como se nada estivesse acontecendo. — Hoje nós vamos fazer algo especial.

E Yixing não pôde deixar de sentir alguma ansiedade; geralmente Kris o surrava onde quer que estivesse, pois ninguém interferia,  e o fato de estar sendo levado para um lugar específico não podia significar boa coisa. Debateu-se, tentando se livrar daquele aperto, mas recebeu um soco tão forte na cara que ficou totalmente grogue por alguns minutos; quando deu por si, estava jogado no chão da ruela sem saída atrás da Escola Municipal, praticamente fora da cidade, em meio a sacos de lixo. Kris, sentado em seu colo, forçava-o a se aquietar enquanto puxava-lhe a calça para fora do corpo.

— O que...?

Esperou alguma provocação, mas nada veio. Kris, sério e concentrado, terminou de tirar-lhe a calça e apenas quando o segurou pelos calcanhares, forçando as pernas a se abrirem, que Yixing percebeu o que aconteceria. Tentou chutá-lo, revirando-se como um louco no chão, e quando percebeu que era infrutífero, gritou alto o suficiente para que lhe ouvissem a voz a quarteirões de distância, o desespero forte o suficiente para mantê-lo acordado mesmo ao levar uma cabeçada forte de Kris. Aceitava as surras — em alguns momentos, até achava que as merecia —, mas não aquilo, não aquela humilhação, não, não, não... Sentia-se morto por dentro apenas de pensar na ideia.

— Cala a boca, bicha — grunhiu Kris, arrancando-lhe a cueca. — Ou você fica quieto, ou eu mato. Tô te fazendo um favor. Não é uma enrabada que vocês bichas querem? Eu vou te dar uma. E você nunca vai esquecer, Yixing. — De alguma forma, o uso de seu nome, algo que Kris nunca fazia, conseguiu deixar a ameaça ainda pior; Yixing debateu-se com o dobro do esforço. — Eu tô mandando ficar quieto!

Cravou as mãos em seu pescoço, apertando com força o suficiente para cortar todo o fluxo de oxigênio, e Yixing entrou em estado de pânico. Socou os braços de Kris, chutou-o, tentou virar o rosto para mordê-lo, mas parecia estar diante de uma muralha; a mente girava a mil por hora entre estratégias falhas de sobrevivência e terror líquido. Só quando já começava a acreditar que realmente morreria, escurecendo-se as bordas da visão, que se lembrou, como num milagre, da existência do canivete.  

O primeiro golpe acertou Kris no olho, certeiro em seu caráter acidental, dotado de uma elegância que só os desesperados conseguem reunir. E foi tão satisfatório quanto uma brisa de ar fresco, tão doce como uma gargalhada, o modo como ele abriu a boca sem que nenhum som saísse, as mãos em volta do pescoço de Yixing afrouxando-se a cada nova vez em que lâmina afundava. No pescoço, no braço, no peito, tantas vezes foram necessárias para que Yixing evadisse sua raiva, para que voltasse a si, para que respirasse fundo, o pescoço queimando em dor, e se desse conta do que acabara de fazer.

As mãos pintadas de vermelho encontraram a face, desorientadas, o corpo quase inanimado de Kris contorcendo-se fracamente no chão. Yixing, ainda não preparado para encarar a morte, apertou o canivete com força nas mãos, cortando a si próprio sem que a dor fosse registrada, tropeçando para fora da ruela vazia, feliz por ter a invisibilidade a acobertá-lo pela última vez.  Pecara de novo e que Deus o perdoasse, mas nem se arrependia — esperava apenas estar distante quando resolvessem jogar sobre si o manto da penitência. E, movido por esse único desejo, correu.

 

>><<

 

Poucas coisas ficariam tão marcadas na memória de Jongin quanto dirigir para fora de Londres com um carro alugado enquanto levava, no banco de trás, um valor ainda desconhecido — sabido alto, mas não exato — em joias feias pertencidas a um coreano já morto há quinhentas gerações. Como o assinar de uma carta de alforria, deixava aquela capital miserável sem olhar por cima do ombro uma única vez, e não fossem suas responsabilidades como motorista e a expressão morta de Sehun ao seu lado, provavelmente estaria vibrando de felicidade.

Já aprendera que a apatia era parte de Sehun, mas isso não significava que tinha se acostumado. Às vezes, consolava-se dizendo que ele não tinha sentimentos, ponto final, mas então se lembrava do beijo — o olhar de Sehun sobre si no espaço de suas respirações descompensadas — e voltava à estaca zero, às vezes até mais confuso do que antes. Era sempre estranho lembrar aquilo, o corpo revirando-se em algo que, para seu próprio bem, acreditava ser puro nojo; não quisera beijá-lo, afinal. Fazia parte arrepiar-se pelo trauma.  

Apertou o volante até que os dedos doessem. Nem deveria estar remoendo aquilo, pois era o único ali que se importava o suficiente para lembrar; Sehun tratara todo o esquema como se fosse merda nenhuma, o pequeno sacrifício do beijo perdido entre os outros tantos que fizera em prol de um desejo egoísta. E Jongin sabia que não devia ficar com raiva, pois seguia motivações egoístas também, mas nunca fora a mais madura das pessoas — e já começava a aceitar que nunca seria.

— Liga a porra do rádio aí. — Encarou o outro de esguelha, cuspindo as palavras. — Silêncio desgraçado.

Sehun interrompeu o batuque que fazia contra a porta do carro e jogou aquele maldito olhar de peixe morto para si, mas nada fez. Já viajavam há tempos sem trocarem mais do que meia dúzia de palavras, mas naquele curto instante, a quietude beirou o insuportável. Espalhava-se pelo carro como um gás tóxico, e Jongin estava prestes a gritar — por socorro ou frustração — quando Sehun finalmente deu de ombros e acatou o pedido. Os últimos acordes de alguma música desconhecida soaram pelos alto-falantes; foi como respirar novamente.

Outra canção, anunciada como  _It’s a Sin_ , começou logo na seqüencia, e tinha aquela coisa no instrumental que fazia Jongin querer sair correndo e cantando por aí como naqueles clipes da TV. Já recuperando o bom-humor, acompanhou o ritmo do jeito que dava, balançando a cabeça, tamborilando o volante do carro, às vezes largando-o rapidamente para dançar na forma de gestos. As placas do lado de fora indicavam que o carro já ultrapassara Canterbury, e faltava cada vez menos para que chegassem ao litoral. Jongin mal podia esperar.

— Nossa — disse Sehun, fazendo careta —, eu não acredito que você veio por Canterbury. Tivéssemos passado por Maidstone e já estaríamos no porto a essa hora.

Jongin bufou.

— Da próxima pega a porra do carro e dirige então, porra.

— Eu já disse que meus pais não me deixaram tirar a carteira!

— Então não enche a porra do meu saco pelo caminho que eu escolhi fazer, ok?

— Quem tá pagando pela gasolina e pelo carro sou eu!

Jongin respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma; no rádio,  _Like a Virgin_  começava a tocar, e como que para tentar intimidar o outro, aumentou o volume para cantarolar junto. Amava Madonna, porque além de fazer músicas legais, ela também era bonitona e gostosa; admitia para si mesmo que talvez tivesse uma quedinha ou um precipício.

— Mas que música horrível. — Sehun esticou o braço em direção ao rádio, mas foi impedido com uma tapona na mão. Empertigou-se todo no banco. — Mas o que foi agora, caralho?

— Deixa a porra da música quieta aí. Eu gosto.

— Mas é horrível!

Jongin balançou a cabeça sem entender.  

— É música pra cantar e dançar!

— Você é homem, Jongin, cria vergonha na cara!

— Sim, ser homem e ter vergonha é propor beijar outro macho pra porra de um plano idiota, né, Sehun?

Sehun apenas piscou para si, embora houvesse alguma emoção contida em seus olhos arregalados.

— Foi por causa desse plano que você conseguiu o que queria, tá bom? Qual é a droga do problema?

— O problema é que você é a porra de um chato que só reclama e faz cara de nojo pra tudo, Sehun! — Pelo canto do olho, viu-o abrir a boca para retrucar, mas como que tomado por algum constrangimento, nada disse. Em vez disso, voltar a batucar apático a porta do carro, olhando fixamente para o lado de fora. E lá estava aquele silêncio horrível novamente. — Desculpa. Bota a música que você quiser aí, tô nem aí pra essa porra também não. Dane-se também. — Sehun não lhe deu atenção, inclinando-se para a frente, quase colando a cara no vidro. — Agora não vai botar a porra da música também? Mas que merda, Sehun, você é...

— Jongin, espera. Desacelera aí.  — Algo na seriedade como a ordem foi dada fez com que obedecesse, olhando intrigado para Sehun.  — Olha ali, no canto da estrada.Tem alguma coisa se mexendo.

A Dover Road era margeada, em ambos os lados, por faixas de vegetação; e, seguindo a direção que Sehun lhe apontava, era de fato possível ver o movimento no meio das plantas, algo que, com alguns minutos de espera tensa, se mostrou ser uma pessoa. Ou os restos de uma, levando em conta todo o inchaço e o sangue; mal era possível distinguir suas feições. A única certeza é de que era um homem — e que, de alguma forma, ele levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para o carro agora quase estacionado na estrada, antes de dar um passo vacilante para frente e desmaiar de vez, bem ali no meio da rodovia.

Sehun e Jongin se entreolharam em silêncio, e como quem não tinha acabado de brigar por música pop, saíram do carro ao mesmo tempo em direção ao homem — torcendo, com todas as forças, para que não estivesse morto.


	2. Repulsão Magnética

Jongin nunca encarara a morte. Como o jovenzinho que era, balizara-a muitas vezes, por si próprio ou pela negligência de amigos, mas nunca antes chegara perto o bastante para vivenciar a sensação de agouro, a carga opressiva da ansiedade, o cheiro de desistência que vinha do desconhecido pintado em vermelho e roxo no banco de trás. Olhava pelo retrovisor a todo o momento para checar se ele ainda respirava, infernizando Sehun para fazê-lo por si quando não o conseguia, e há muito ultrapassara o limite de velocidade. O zunido do carro reinava solitário; perdera como concorrência até mesmo o rádio, desligado num soco por Jongin após um acesso de nervos.

— Womenswold, Jongin. Está perto — disse Sehun, checando o mapa disponibilizado pela locadora do veículo, e não havia uma nota sequer de urgência ou preocupação na sua voz ou postura. Se não estivesse dirigindo, Jongin já o teria desmaiado na porrada. — Vira à esquerda na Adisham Road. Vai dar tudo certo. Relaxa.

As mãos de Jongin tremiam sobre o volante, e como Sehun poderia esperar que ele relaxasse quando um desgraçado qualquer literalmente morria no banco traseiro? Faltavam recursos para providenciar qualquer ajuda que fosse, e mesmo tomando o caminho indicado por Sehun, as paisagens do lado de fora se recusavam a mudar — a imensidão de campos verdes, perdidos até onde a vista alcançava, enjaulava o veículo completamente. Era como se não saíssem do lugar. Não havia relógios ali e o tempo parecia brincar consigo, congelando-se ao mesmo tempo em que escorria depressa por seus dedos, urgente, batendo nas janelas do carro, um prenúncio de morte.

As respirações lhe vinham com dificuldade e os olhos doíam, pois mal piscava; quando finalmente encontraram um chalé perdido na beira da estrada, o ocupante denunciado pela fumaça sutil que saía da chaminé, o estresse já lhe dominara ao ponto da tremedeira, o corpo se mexendo com dificuldade. Tudo doía, e lhe faltavam forças; coube a Sehun carregar o desconhecido para dentro da casa sob os olhares preocupados da dona e azedos de seu filho pequeno, que lhe abraçava as pernas como se isso fosse protegê-la de alguma maneira.

A mulher ordenou que Sehun deitasse o desconhecido numa cama, e no silêncio mortificado que se sucedeu, começou a analisar superficialmente os ferimentos. Só lhes restava esperar, agora, e enquanto Sehun encostou-se na parede ao lado da cama, os braços cruzados, para observar a mulher trabalhar, Jongin se viu incapaz de fazer o mesmo; saiu caminhando a esmo pela casa. Precisava se ocupar, distrair-se com qualquer coisa que fosse, dar vazão àquele estresse — ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Não tinha mais mãe, nem família, nem um lar para voltar — apenas Sehun e aquela sacola de joias no banco de trás do carro, o que não era grandes coisas. Se aquele desconhecido morresse mesmo, e eles levassem a culpa, seria o fim da linha? Não conseguia acreditar que ambicionara aquilo por tanto tempo só para morrer na praia. Por que não acelerara o carro quando o vira desmaiar na estrada? Sehun nada poderia ter feito para impedi-lo caso tivesse afundado os pés no volante. Crescera em Brixton e já estava cansado de ouvir que fazer bondades era o caminho mais rápido para o inferno — não acreditava que caíra em tal besteira mesmo assim.

— Jongin, pelo amor de Deus, fica quieto. — Sehun intercedeu-o do lado de fora da casa, a qual Jongin circundava repetidamente em passos nervosos. — Está dando uma impressão muito ruim você inquieto desse jeito. O filho dela já começou a chorar por sua causa.

— E que porra você espera que eu faça? — Sabia que estava gritando, mas não dava a mínima. — Ele está morrendo, Sehun. Como você consegue fingir que isso não é porra nenhuma?

— É porque não é. Você nem é médico para sair fazendo diagnóstico, Jongin. Não tem como saber se ele está realmente tão mal assim, mas se você continuar andando pela casa igual um ladrão ou uma alma penada, com certeza vai ficar, pois vamos perder a única ajuda que conseguimos. — Ele olhou para si de nariz empinado, e aquilo só podia ser um teste para a sua sanidade. — Vem pra dentro, senta, e fica quieto.

— E porque você acha que tem a porra do direito de mandar em mim como se eu fosse criança?

Sehun balançou a cabeça como quem desiste e virou-se para entrar de volta na casa, não antes de encará-lo com desprezo por cima do ombro.

— Porque, levando em conta o jeito que você age... Eu nem acredito que tive a coragem de te levar a sério. É um bebezinho.

Jongin fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos em punhos, tentando respirar fundo, resgatar alguma calma escondida nas profundezas de sua alma, mas foi um esforço inútil. Se no universo rico e cor-de-rosa de Sehun as pessoas venciam discussões usando a retórica, tudo bem; mas Jongin detestava perder com todas as suas forças e crescera num ambiente onde a vitória se apresentava de maneiras ligeiramente distintas... Na sua visão manchada de ódio, só existia Sehun, e o movimento pelo qual o alcançou foi tão fluido quanto seu corpo tenso o permitiu, o soco acertando sem a menor resistência. Trapaceara, sabia, acertando-o de costas, mas logo percebeu que tinha se esforçado à toa.

Sehun claramente nunca brigara de soco na vida; ao invés de revidar, fugia, encolhendo-se como uma bolinha no chão, silencioso apesar da dor que se desenhava em suas feições. E era tão patético vê-lo daquela maneira, tão ridículo, que a surra logo perdeu o tesão para Jongin; desvencilhou a ambos depois de um ou dois socos, endireitando-se para ser agora aquele que olhava de cima:

— Quem é um bebê agora, hein?

Sua satisfação durou pouco, contudo; bastou a virar a cabeça para dar de cara com o pirralho da mulher a encará-lo de olhos esbugalhados e a realidade da situação atingiu-o com a força de um trem. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, envergonhado, preocupado e triste. Merda, mil vezes merda...

 

>><<

 

Recapitulando o dia, Sehun encontrava uma sucessão de motivos pelo qual ele não devia nem ter começado. No intervalo de apenas 24 horas, fora expulso de casa, encontrara um homem praticamente morto numa rodovia, levara um soco na cara, humilhara-se em desculpas para que a polícia não fosse chamada, levara um sermão de uma completa desconhecida... E agora dormia no chão, protegido da madeira fria por um fino cobertor que, em termos práticos, era a mesma coisa que nada. O fim do dia vinha como um alívio, mas melhor do que ele seria o fim de sua vida — aquela sequência de derrotas cujo peso já estava cansado de carregar.

Quando Abigail, a dona da casa, se virara para dizer que o desconhecido estava bem, sem ferimentos graves, e que dormia em provável função de uma estafa, o alívio veio como a libertação de uma asfixia. Se estivesse sozinho, teria chorado, mas a presença de tantos observadores — Jongin em específico — não lhe permitira tal luxo. Até derramara algumas lágrimas no curto banho ao qual tivera direito, mas não foram nem de longe o suficiente para apaziguar o estresse que sentia; de tudo, tinham lhe trazido uma enxaqueca bem gostosa de encomenda, o que, junto à dor proveniente dos socos que levara, deixava-lhe de péssimo humor.

Tudo o que queria era se encolher no chão duro de Abigail e dormir algumas horas; ela fora gentil o suficiente para deixá-los passar a noite, mas esperava não ver a cara de mais ninguém ali quando acordasse pela manhã. E o quanto precisara se humilhar para conseguir aquela curta concessão... Arrepiava-se só de lembrar, e esperava que o sono desbotasse um pouco aquele constrangimento. Não fora criado para ser um orgulhoso e não o era, mas havia fronteiras entre humildade e degradação que acreditava ter ultrapassado naquele dia; fronteiras que apenas o sossego, o silêncio e um mar de lágrimas derramadas poderiam restituir.  

— Ei, Sehun... — Não respondeu, apenas ouvir a voz de Jongin dava-lhe ânsias de vômito. — Sehun...

Estavam deitados de costas um para o outro, e Sehun ouviu o leve farfalhar que o outro provocou ao virar o corpo em sua direção. Se tivesse a escuridão a protegê-lo, ficar imóvel seria o suficiente para se fazer de adormecido, mas em razão do filho de Abigail e seu medo de escuro, todas as luzes da casa permaneciam acesas — e Sehun, enquanto bom em não demonstrar coisas, tinha em fingi-las uma habilidade totalmente desconhecida. Bastou um cutucar de Jongin em sua costela para que toda a encenação fosse ladeira abaixo; e que, com um suspiro, se rendesse, virando o corpo para encará-lo, esperando silenciosamente pela merda que ele tivesse a dizer.

— Eu...  — Ele tinha a decência de parecer sem graça, pelo menos. — Eu... É. Me desculpa, mesmo... Por... Por essa lambança.

Sehun piscou, uma, duas, três vezes. O silêncio se estendeu.

— Tá. Desculpo. Era só isso?

A expressão de Jongin denunciou-o completamente e ficou claro que não esperara por aquela resposta. Ele era sempre assim, transparente como água fresca, e Sehun o detestava por isso. Ainda lembrava-se, com certo rancor, do jeito como Jongin o olhara depois do maldito beijo — o nojo, o medo e arrependimento escancarados, refletindo a confusão que o próprio Sehun falhara em esconder — e perguntava-se até quando não apenas Jongin, mas também ele mesmo, continuariam punindo-o por aquela ideia estúpida. Até a redenção: quantos socos tomaria? Quantas noites não dormiria repassando cada detalhe de seu erro?

— Você... — sussurrou ele. — Qual é o seu problema? Eu estou pedindo desculpas!

— E eu já desculpei. — Mal tinha a força para manter os olhos abertos. — Vai dormir, Jongin.

— Isso não é um perdão de verdade.

— E o que você espera? — Gostaria de colocar alguma força nas palavras, mas além de sua inépcia natural, ainda havia o sono a deixá-las grogues e emboladas. — Que eu sorria para você por ter quase colocado tudo a perder? Que eu fique feliz por ter levado um soco na cara porque eu te disse a verdade? Que eu aceite de braços abertos a sua infantilidade?

Jongin abriu a boca e puxou o ar como quem estava prestes a gritar, mas bastou que Sehun erguesse as sobrancelhas de modo sabido para que se controlasse, gritando em meio a sussurros:

— E quem é você para vir falar de maturidade para cima de mim? Você hoje veio brigar comigo por causa da porra de uma música dentro do carro. Música, Sehun. O que é? Hipocrisia é a única coisa que você sabe demonstrar? Deve ser porque você nem se importa, no fim das contas, com porra nenhuma que não seja você mesmo, né? Faz essa cara de peixe morto para tudo porque não é como se você sentisse alguma coisa. Me desculpa por ter me importado. — O tom escorria raiva e veneno. — Por fazer o que você não dá conta. Me desculpa, Sehun.

Doeu — mais do que esperava, inclusive, vindo de Jongin, que sabia não ter lá muito filtro nas palavras —, e Sehun soube que, embora aquela provavelmente não fosse a intenção do outro, levaria aquelas palavras como um carimbo de brasa na pele por muito, muito tempo.

— Quando chegarmos a Dover, então, acho que devemos cumprir o trato e nos separarmos... — A voz, porém, recusava-se a convergir seus sentimentos, como se, contidas em sua cabeça, as coisas nunca conseguissem transbordar, uma represa cujas paredes recusavam-se a ceder. Por mais que Sehun assim quisesse, por mais que tão ardentemente desejasse. — Imagino que será um grande alívio para você.

— Não ver essa sua cara de rico mimado que nunca precisou lutar por porra nenhuma na vida enchendo meu saco? — Foi Jongin a virar-lhe as costas dessa vez. — Você não faz ideia.

Meia dúzia de lágrimas amargas escorreram dos olhos de Sehun, desaparecendo no tecido da coberta, mas não soltou um soluço, um choramingar. A voz nem sequer tremia quando Sehun deu a palavra final:

— Boa noite, Jongin.

Nada havia para denunciar sua mágoa; consequentemente, Jongin nada percebeu. E não houve resposta. Apenas o silêncio.

 

>><<

 

Jongin não curtia em nada o gostinho que o arrependimento deixava em sua boca, embora lidasse com ele desde sempre. Deixava-o nervoso, aquela coceirinha por debaixo da pele exigindo que toda a merda cometida fosse consertada imediatamente, e mais irritável do que o normal — já excessivo sob todos os pontos de vista. Por isso, quando Sehun o cutucou com o pé às cinco da manhã para que caíssem fora, o sol ainda começando a despontar no céu, a primeira coisa que quis fazer foi socá-lo na cara. A segunda, após momentos tensos de reconstituição do dia anterior, foi socar a si mesmo. E na impossibilidade de fazer ambos, foi tomado por um enorme azedume e falta de jeito.

Deitaram o moço estranho ainda adormecido no banco de trás, prendendo-o numa gambiarra feita com cintos de segurança, e roubaram alguns pedaços de torta que Abigail tinha no forno para forrarem o estômago. O sol ainda terminava de nascer quando retornaram à Dover Road, e era difícil para Jongin acreditar que, menos de vinte e quatro horas antes, sentira-se livre e feliz por estar longe de casa. A estrada parecia agora mais comprida do que tinha direito, um obstáculo interminável entre ele e aquilo que mais queria — distância de seus problemas, encarnados em uma pessoa específica — e a esta demora somava-se o peso das ofensas ditas e recebidas.

Evitava encarar Sehun ao seu lado no carro, fingindo não ver seus movimentos pelo canto do olho, ignorando os barulhinhos que ele fazia ao se mover no banco, engolindo cada palavra que lhe brotava à língua para tirar do silêncio, excepcionalmente, conforto e proteção. Como que lendo suas intenções, porém, fiel na missão de irritá-lo apenas por respirar, o outro pareceu achar uma ótima ideia ligar o rádio logo nos primeiros minutos de viagem, alguma barulhada qualquer, identificada pelo narrador como Welcome To The Jungle, explodindo pelos alto-falantes.

Sehun simulou os batuques da percussão com os dedos sobre o colo; o rapaz, no banco de trás, permaneceu imóvel como um cadáver; Jongin quis morrer junto com seus tímpanos, já em processo de suicídio pela tortura aplicada — esta que, para seu completo desespero, prometeu vir para durar.  Depois de Welcome To The Jungle, vieram outras canções igualmente barulhentas, e como alguém podia gostar daquelas coisas? A mão coçava para trocar a estação, mas não o fez, temia uma briga. E havia algo de engraçado em ver Sehun balançando a cabeça minimamente para acompanhar o ritmo das guitarras — não que estivesse prestando atenção, claro, mas ainda assim.

Foi um alívio, assim, quando começou uma música que não soasse para Jongin como uma martelada nos ouvidos — uma que ele logo reconheceu sem que o narrador precisasse fazer as honras. Tocava o tempo todo nas rádios; pela exposição contínua, Jongin até sabia a letra. E o instrumental gentil pareceu casar perfeitamente com a chegada de ambos a Dover, o sol terminando de nascer no horizonte — nem parecia que a viagem tinha durado apenas trinta minutos — o deserto da rodovia aos poucos dando lugar a vestígios de cidade.

— She’s got me with nothing to win and nothing left to lose... — cantarolou baixinho, balançando a cabeça ao ritmo da melodia. — And you give yourself away...

Sehun acompanhou-o nos versos, timidamente, e Jongin, apesar da surpresa, não se interrompeu na canção. Prosseguiram juntos naquele dueto, mantendo o volume baixo como se o simples cantar fosse uma audácia imperdoável, e os timbres combinados criavam uma estranha harmonia — quase incoerente. Havia um senso de proximidade, porém, a melodia compartilhada funcionando como um aperto de mão, um convite; quando pararam no primeiro semáforo, pareceu natural encarar Sehun, e que este o encarasse de volta, para que dividissem o último refrão:

— I can’t live... — Jurou ter visto Sehun sorrir; curto como um piscar, um relance, um delírio, mas um sorriso mesmo assim. E retribuiu-lhe, não por educação, mas porque teve vontade. Naquele instante, tudo foi fácil e simples. — With or without you...

O solo final deslizou pelo carro como uma brisa fresca, e Jongin experimentou o contentamento na ponta da língua. Tão fugaz... Passado um segundo de silêncio, solos agressivos de guitarra se sucederam — Eye Of  The Tiger, anunciou o narrador — e o feitiço se quebrou em mil pedacinhos. Irritado, desligou o rádio com um soco, e nenhum dos dois disse mais nada durante todo o trajeto até o porto.

Aquela região da cidade cheirava a sal e peixe morto, e os barulhos dos navios eram audíveis mesmo a distâncias maiores. Os hotéis não pareciam lá muito bonitos, e ambos trocaram meia dúzia de palavras para escolherem onde iam se hospedar — um quarto capenga de três camas sendo o grande vencedor. O desconhecido, parecendo um pouco menos cadavérico depois que Abigail banhara-lhe e aplicara gaze sobre os cortes em suas mãos, foi depositado em uma cama, enquanto Jongin deixou-se cair morto na outra. Não era como se aquela noite de sono passada no chão de madeira tivesse lhe sido de algum descanso.

Sehun, porém, passou a mão no casaco e lá ia saindo novamente sem dizer nada; interrompeu-se na porta apenas porque foi levado a isto:

— Onde você vai?

E Jongin preferia, mil vezes, que Sehun o encarasse com ódio, com desprezo, com qualquer sentimento que fosse em vez daquele poço de nada que era sua expressão quando o fitou por cima do ombro. O rosto inchara bastante, e mal conseguia abrir o olho direito, o hematoma destacando-se pelo contraste com a pele amarelo-pálida, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais apático do que normalmente era.  

— Não é como se eu devesse alguma explicação para você, né, Jongin? — Deu de ombros. — Vou descobrir onde eu vendo essas joias. Para que a gente divida esse dinheiro e eu e você fiquemos logo livres um do outro.

Deu-lhe as costas e fechou a porta com delicadeza... Jongin não parecia merecer nem a raiva de uma batida. Frustrado, deixou-se cair para trás no colchão, procurando no teto as respostas pelas quais desesperadamente buscava — embora, àquela altura, nem soubesse mais quais eram as perguntas.

 

>><<

 

Não conhecia Dover, e racionalmente, não podia sair do quarto por muito tempo; ainda sustentava a opinião de que deveria ter passado direto pelo estranho na rodovia, mas uma vez que não o fizera, via-se na obrigação de mantê-lo por perto até que acordasse e pudesse seguir sozinho. Portanto, escapuliu rapidinho apenas para comprar as coisas de farmácia que Abigail mandara e passou o resto do dia desinfetando-lhe os ferimentos, derramando pequenos golinhos de água em sua boca em intervalos regulares, observando-o dormir e especulando sua origem.

De acordo com algum tempo desnecessário checando um mapa, concluiu que ele provavelmente viera andando de Barham, Breach, Marley, Bladbean ou Kingston. Não era natural da Inglaterra; chutava alguma ascendência chinesa, mas era difícil precisar com os inchaços que ainda lhe deformavam as feições. Além do canivete ensangüentado que Abigail encontrara no bolso da calça — atualmente em posse de Sehun —, não trazia nenhum outro pertence, nem mesmo documentos. Vestia atualmente as roupas de Jongin, pois os tamanhos eram próximos, embora o tecido sobrasse devido à magreza excessiva; as clavículas sobressaltavam, e a pele repuxava-se nas dobras dos braços e pernas. Tinha um aspecto doente.

E não havia muito mais o que concluir de um homem desconhecido e em sono profundo. O dia foi se arrastando, pontuado pelo irritante tic-tac do relógio de plástico descascado em cima do criado-mudo, e o tédio borbulhava dentro de si em lenta fervura. Sehun ainda não retornara. A certa altura, sentindo que enlouqueceria se passasse mais um minuto largado num quarto vazio a inventar teorias, conversou na recepção para que fossem transferidos a um cômodo maior, no terceiro andar do prédio, que dispunha de frigobar, aquecedor e televisão. Talvez Sehun ficasse bravo pelo gasto desnecessário, mas não era como se ele estivesse ali para opinar — e Jongin duvidava que ele fosse dar mais importância ao assunto do que dava a todas as outras coisas.

Ligou a TV e deixou que as playlists musicais da MTV — não tão boas assim, já que ninguém se dava ao trabalho de botar Madonna para tocar — embalassem aquele anoitecer miserável e tedioso. Cochilou um pouco. Acordou às dez da noite, já mais descansado da noite anterior, olhando em volta com nervosa confusão; nenhum sinal de Sehun ainda. Não havia nada no frigobar que lhe apetecesse para matar a fome, o restaurante do hotel já fechado, e lá foi Jongin de novo sair escapulido para comprar comida.

Na McDonalds mais próximo, cheio além do que se esperava para o horário, Every Breath You Take tocava baixinho num radinho de pilha em cima do balcão. Lucas, ex-melhor amigo de Jongin, costumava usá-la como trilha sonora das serenatas para a namorada — a mesma que matara por não aceitar o término —, e a letra nunca falhava em lhe trazer arrepios. Era o tipo de coisa mórbida que Sehun provavelmente adorava, levando em conta as preferências já conhecidas, e fez Jongin pensar se ele já voltara ao hotel; estava na hora.  O relógio da parede marcava dez e meia... Quando foi sua vez de ser atendido, pediu dois Big Macs para viagem.  

O desconhecido dormia na cama na exata mesma posição em que Jongin o deixara, e não havia mais ninguém no quarto. Sehun não pedira informações na recepção também, informou a mocinha do balcão. Estranho... Deixou o sanduíche que pedira para ele em cima do frigobar e ligou de novo a TV, o gosto de papel do sanduíche fazendo perfeita companhia às músicas insossas que tocavam na playlist. Sentou-se à janela, aproveitando a vista da rua, e ficou procurando Sehun nas figuras pequenas que circulavam para lá e para cá, mas nada.

Veio a meia-noite, a madrugada e junto a ela, um frio de arrepiar os cabelos. Ligou o aquecedor. Era uma da manhã quando Jongin finalmente aceitou que Sehun não voltaria para o quarto naquela noite. E fosse o fato de que cochilara mais cedo, fosse aquela sensação desconfortável no peito, fosse a vontade de socar uma janela e gritar alto o suficiente para a cidade inteira escutar o quanto Sehun era babaca, não sentia sono. De tudo, apenas ódio. Andou fumegando pelo quarto, chutando as quinas das camas, jogando travesseiros no chão, mas do que adiantava? Tomou um banho, no qual perdeu tempo socando os azulejos sem parar, fez o estranho beber mais um golinho de água e então se deitou na cama mais uma vez.

Pela segunda vez no dia, eram ele e o teto. Agora, porém, havia a trilha sonora deprimente da playlist de baladas românticas da MTV e dois desejos contraditórios: o de esperar acordado até que Sehun voltasse e o de que Sehun nunca retornasse, morrido afogado no Canal da Mancha ou algo do tipo.

— I don’t wanna talk about it... How you broke my heart — cantarolou num murmúrio, junto com a TV, cansado de tanto pensar. — If I stay here just a little bit longer... If I stay here won’t you listen to my heart....

 

>><<

 

Quatro da manhã, tremendo de frio em um carro que mais parecia um ônibus — dez pessoas espremidas no espaço restrito — Sehun olhou pela janela, para as ruas mortas de uma Dover desconhecida, e perguntou-se não pela primeira, nem pela última vez, o que estava fazendo consigo mesmo. Saíra de manhã na busca de um joalheiro, e o encontrara, mas não conseguira pensar em olhar na cara de Jongin ainda, para todo aquele rancor, e não voltou ao hotel. O corpo pedira por um trago de maconha, por uma dose que fosse de esquecimento — Jongin varrido de sua mente para variar — e empreendeu por ela uma caçada patética que durou todo o dia.

Ao fim, de estômago vazio, cansado, mais estressado do que nunca, apelou para os skinheads, que só lhe deram moral quando mostrou o dinheiro. Não, não tinham maconha, mas o levariam, se quisesse, para onde ela seria vendida — e o sol já se punha, e Sehun não dera o menor sinal de vida para Jongin, e tinha plena consciência de que não deveria... Entrou no carro assim mesmo. Não sabia o nome de ninguém, assim como não sabiam o seu — japonês, o chamavam, e era quase como estar em casa de novo — e não fazia ideia de para onde estava sendo levado. Quando percebeu, arrependeu-se, mas já era tarde demais.

A festa, dada no meio do mato, estava cheia de gente esquisita, disposta a tratá-lo como um animal de zoológico apenas por não ser puramente britânico. Ofereceram-lhe maconha, mas também comprimidos que, passados a si pelas bocas que o beijavam sem permissão, faziam-no ver o mundo de maneira distorcida, cores e sons em excesso. As pessoas pareciam maiores do que realmente eram, os risos agrediam-lhe as orelhas; cada toque na pele era como um choque, não do jeito prazeroso, e sentia sede, tanta sede! Mas tudo o que havia para beber era álcool e a saliva das mulheres que o adotaram como mascote, dividindo-o entre elas, tantos rostos que sua mente processou-os como uma única massa amorfa. Não era como se estivesse sentindo prazer, de qualquer forma.

Nunca sentira; com os anos, se predispusera a acreditar que era fracassado demais até para sentir atração pelas mulheres que o abordavam. Os beijos tinham gosto de nada e embora soubesse reconhecer uma bela mulher, nunca experimentara o desejo como seus amigos diziam fazê-lo. Enquanto eles contavam de aventuras escondidas, intensas rodadas de sexo regadas a drogas, Sehun se dedicava a seus poucos hobbies: ver filmes no cinema, alugar VHS para assistir em casa, ler quadrinhos, gravar mixtapes de suas músicas favoritas em fita cassete, e fumar maconha.

Fora Jongin que pela primeira vez o fizera sentir aquilo — a inquietação de querer mais e mais. E patético o quanto fosse, pensou nele em todas as bocas que beijou; enxergava-o por trás das pálpebras fechadas, o fantasma do aperto tímido queimando em sua cintura. Caso se esforçasse, podia sentir ainda o cheiro do perfume barato... Lembrava-se do modo como tomara a iniciativa de juntar os corpos, sentando-se inquieto no colo de Jongin, abraçando-o pela nuca com força, e nem mesmo a vergonha ou a droga conseguiam diluir a força da lembrança — excitava-se frente a ela como um adolescente virgem.

Sabia o que significavam aqueles sentimentos, mas se incomodava menos do que deveria; que diferença fazia a cerejinha de ser gay no bolo de fracassos que era a sua vida? Se morresse de AIDS, pronto, seria isso. Não era como se fossem sentir saudades — Jongin, talvez, ficasse até aliviado. E, de toda aquela situação, era aquilo que mais o incomodava: a forma que o outro parecia ansiar que estivessem logo livres um do outro... O desgosto que mal conseguia disfarçar.

— I really want to tell you I'm sorry — cantarolou o motorista, John, Lucas, Tom, não fizera questão de decorar o nome, junto ao volume baixinho da rádio, o resto dos passageiros acompanhando-o aos poucos na melodia: — I could never let you go... After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to...

E chorou ali, silenciosamente, em meio a uma dúzia de estranhos, e ninguém se deu ao trabalho de reparar, todos ainda chapados demais para darem alguma importância. Sehun mesmo não estava sóbrio, mas reconhecia a sensação ruim, a súbita consciência de si, que vinha quando exagerava na dose; depois da maconha, aquela pílula e quantidades cavalares de álcool, era estranho até que estivesse consciente para ficar triste.

A galera já deixou o convite para que saísse de novo com eles, mas Sehun não prestou muita atenção ao descer do carro. Começava a sentir a fome maldita que sucedia a maconha e estava morto de cansaço. Não havia ninguém no quarto que alugara, mas deu a sorte do porteiro saber informar o que ocorrera; e lá foi ele tropeçar lances de escada acima em direção ao novo quarto. Estava quentinho, a televisão ainda ligada, e tanto o desconhecido quanto Jongin dormiam; este último todo torto, sem o travesseiro.

A primeira coisa que Sehun fez foi cobri-lo com o fino lençol, encaixando o travesseiro por baixo de seu pescoço para que não acordasse com nenhuma dor. Depois, desligou a TV. Mesmo adormecido, Jongin parecia prestar a socar alguém; talvez estivesse tendo algum pesadelo. A perspectiva era meio engraçadinha. Riu sozinho e triste consigo mesmo, já chorando novamente, e detestava tanto os momentos onde a droga virava-se contra ele daquela maneira. Era para ser um refúgio, um relaxamento. Por que se sentia daquele jeito?

Terminou o dia comendo um bic mac frio e gorduroso que encontrara em cima do frigobar e arrependeu-se de todas as suas escolhas — mas quando é que não o fazia?


	3. Canivete

A primeira coisa que percebeu quando acordou foi que não conseguia se mover um centímetro. As pálpebras costuradas, as mãos imóveis, o peso que anulava toda a sua vontade — reconhecia a traição do corpo para mente, aquela sensação esquisita de estar desperto e ao mesmo tempo não estar, e assim, não entrou em pânico. Enquanto criança, era sempre assustador vivenciar tais paralisias, pois não havia nada de agradável na claustrofobia de um corpo inerte; depois de tantos anos, porém, já aprendera que os melhores frutos vinham da espera.

Portanto, nem tentou se mover. Para passar o tempo, reviveu o velho jogo de usar os sentidos já acordados para se distrair, e apenas aí sentiu alguma apreensão: a textura do lençol que o abrigava era áspera demais, o colchão duro sob o corpo e, como que vindas de longe, ouvia vozes estranhas. Não estava em casa... Até onde conseguia forçar a memória, matara Kris com aquele canivete, mas tudo o que viera depois era um grande borrão.  Estaria preso? Em sua imaginação, cadeias não cheiravam a verniz suave de madeira, mas não era como se as palavras ouvidas permitissem conclusões diferentes:

—...  _Por mim, ele que tivesse ficado morto naquela porra de estrada. Não é da nossa conta, entende? Nunca foi._

 _— Você por acaso está_ ouvindo  _o que está dizendo?_

 _— Estou dizendo a verdade. E não comece a agir como se desse importância. Foi você que saiu e me deixou sozinho aqui a porra do dia inteiro. Nunca me senti tão otário na minha vida! Mal consigo olhar na porra da tua cara, porque eu juro, você tá_ pedindo  _para apanhar de novo. Tá errado, sabe que tá errado, e nem assim tem a decência de parecer arrependido. —_  Silêncio. —  _Tenho o direito de sair e vou. Se você quiser ficar cuidando dele e fingindo que se importa, ótimo. Se quiser sair e deixar ele pra morrer, ótimo também. Só não enche a porra do meu saco._

—  _Faz o que você quiser, então. Só não morre._

 _— Não somos nada um do outro, não precisa se forçar à educação de se preocupar. —_ Mais silêncio. —  _E vê se bebe água pra melhorar essa tua cara de sola de sapato velha. Seu bosta._

Uma porta bateu e o som, antes distante, veio como uma explosão. Yixing abriu os olhos de súbito, arregalando-os para o teto de madeira podre, e o corpo sofreu um espasmo sobre a cama. Em meio às batidas rápidas de seu coração, respirou fundo, abrindo e fechando os dedos apenas para confirmar que tinha recuperado sobre eles algum controle. Já não se encontrava mais acorrentado pela paralisia, o que era um bom sinal, mas ainda não conseguia se mexer muito bem — em razão, agora, de uma imensa estafa. Não havia nenhum ponto em seu corpo que não doesse.

Gemeu de desconforto ao olhar em volta. Havia uma TV desligada, duas camas e um homem, a encará-lo com alguma surpresa — e, por um curto minuto, foi como voltar no tempo. Era impossível que fosse  _ele,_ mas ainda assim sentiu-se de novo com quatorze anos, observando nervoso seu objeto de desejo cavalgá-lo até que alcançassem juntos aquela estranha plenitude; de novo um jovem inconseqüente, provando coisas que não deveria, ingênuo em achar que nunca seria descoberto. O chamado lhe escapou dos lábios sem que sequer precisasse pensar:

—  _Luhan?_

A voz traiu-lhe em seu desuso, porém, e teve uma crise de tosse. A vista escurecia a cada solavanco do corpo na cama; foi lhe oferecido um copo de água, em certo momento, e ao aceitá-lo, sorveu de grandes goles como um desesperado. Nem percebera quanta sede sentia até que o líquido lhe tocasse a boca...  Naturalmente, veio o engasgo, e nem os tapas fortes contra suas costas resolveram de alguma coisa; a cabeça girava, faltava-lhe oxigênio e até mesmo a energia gasta para aqueles espasmos parecia excessiva.

Vomitou água e bile sobre a cama e cedeu sem querer àquela combinação de tontura, estafa, cheiro apodrecido e falta de ar, caindo entregue na inconsciência. Navegou por sonhos vívidos; imagens de Luhan e Kris misturados, sempre montados em si, ora em busca de prazer, ora em busca de castigo e punição. E era engraçada, do jeito mais triste, a semelhança entre as posições; a forma como duas pessoas completamente diferentes montaram em si e o levaram, por caminhos distintos, ao mesmo inferno. Onde queimava, sim, mas nunca de arrependimento.

Não se arrependia de nada — o que fizera estava no passado, e seguia em frente. O que talvez fosse seu maior pecado.

 

>><< 

 

E dali seguiu-se uma sequência de desmaios longos, cheios de sonhos estranhos, e curtos lapsos de consciência, nos quais Yixing permanecia imóvel para evitar as dores generalizadas. Na maior parte das vezes, despertava sozinho. Já em outras, aquele homem desconhecido dava o ar de sua graça, oferecendo-lhe pequenos goles de água, alimentos de fácil mastigação e taquicardias — a semelhança com Luhan conseguia ser ainda mais assustadora quando vista de perto. A certa altura, na voz apática de seus delírios, ele perguntou seu nome, e Yixing o disse, torpe, guardando consigo a resposta vinda como um eco distante.

Quando acordou em definitivo, pela primeira vez não sentindo o desmaio à espreita para derrubá-lo, o corpo ainda doía, mas um pouquinho menos; cantou vitória ao movê-lo sobre o colchão, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Naquela posição, tinha o privilégio de ver o quarto em detalhes: a janela, pela qual os raios de sol se infiltravam já meio enfraquecidos pelo crepúsculo, a TV, a geladeirinha ligada no canto, o lixo espalhado pelo chão e a porta para o que acreditava ser um banheiro, esta que se abriu tão logo pousou nela o foco. Era o sósia de Luhan quem saía — interrompendo-se ao encontrar Yixing desperto e olhando para si.  

Ele nada disse e não tomou nenhuma iniciativa, também; apenas se inclinou contra o batente da porta como quem espera. Fazia uma figura ameaçadora com os braços cruzados, a expressão impassível, e seu escrutínio tinha poder; Yixing sustentou o encarar se sentindo ao mesmo tempo bobo e admirado. Reparava agora nas manchas amarelas de um hematoma em cicatrização, nas olheiras e no inchaço no rosto do outro, mas nem aquelas coisas o faziam menos bonito — ainda bem que não corava, ou se entregaria completamente... Respirou fundo para impor controle a seu coração acelerado, já ansioso pelo momento em que a similaridade com o ex-amante perderia o efeito sobre si. Teria que se acostumar alguma hora.

— Sehun? — A voz estava raspenta como uma lixa, mas pelo menos não passou a vergonha de engasgar novamente. O outro confirmou com a cabeça, e Yixing tossiu algumas vezes antes de continuar: — Onde estamos? Por que eu estou aqui? Quem é você e que dia é hoje?

A explicação veio em tom monótono enquanto Sehun recolhia o lixo. E sem se lembrar de nada, foi surreal reconstruir todos os acontecimentos com a imaginação — quando o outro terminou de falar, passou um longo tempo quieto apenas para digerir aquilo. Estava num quarto desconhecido, em uma cidade desconhecida, com pessoas desconhecidas, sem documentos ou um tostão no bolso — em resumo, não tinha nada, nem mesmo para onde voltar. Não depois do que fizera... Até se surpreendia por não ter acordado direto em uma cela de prisão.  

— A polícia veio me procurar?

— Não. — Encarou-o por cima do ombro. — Deveria?

— Bem... Talvez. — Perguntou-se quanto tempo demorariam; três dias já tinham se passado, afinal. — Tinha um canivete comigo quando vocês me acharam?

Sehun interrompeu-se como se tivesse lembrado algo e remexeu os bolsos da calça, tirando de lá a ferramenta coberta de sangue seco e exibindo-a para Yixing.

— Isso daqui? — Diante da afirmativa, jogou-a na direção do outro. — É o quê? A arma do seu crime?

Remexeu-se com dificuldade, gemendo dolorido, mas conseguiu colocar o canivete no bolso da calça e já se sentiu um pouco melhor. Era reconfortante, jogado no meio daquela situação incerta, ter algo conhecido ao qual se agarrar; ainda que fosse também o motivo pelo qual se enfiara em toda aquela bagunça, para início de conversa.

— Talvez.

— Você só sabe falar talvez?

— Vai ficar muito bravo se eu responder com  _outro_ talvez?

Ele endireitou-se, largou a sacola com o lixo no chão e encarou-lhe de olhos semicerrados, mas não parecia bravo — apenas neutro.

— Você, engraçadinho, só está safo porque eu também não tenho ficha limpa. Nem eu, nem Jongin. Então não, não vou ficar muito bravo.

— Jongin é o cara que queria me deixar na estrada para eu morrer?

A expressão de Sehun mal vacilou; a única coisa a trair seu espanto foi um arregalar mínimo de olhos, tão breve que parecia obra da imaginação. E foi daí que Yixing tirou sua primeira conclusão sobre ele: uma pessoa difícil de ler. Sentiu-se intrigado.

— Você não estava dormindo nessa hora? — Suspirou quando Yixing negou com a cabeça. — Jongin é uma pessoa... complicada. Não o leve a mal.

— Não levo. Já me disseram coisas muito piores. Mas por que defendê-lo? Ele falou coisas muito feias para você também.

Sehun nada disse além de sentar-se no chão ao lado na cama para lhe oferecer um gole de água e alguns biscoitos de chocolate.

— Eu mereci — respondeu enfim, dando de ombros, e caminhou até a TV para ligá-la. Era um daqueles canais que o pai de Yixing nunca lhe deixava assistir quando criança, pois guitarras, gritos e homens de cabelo comprido só podiam ser coisa do diabo. Não que afastá-lo daquelas más influências tivesse resolvido alguma coisa, mas ainda assim... — Olha. Eu gosto dessa banda. Eles são legais.

Não concordava, mas então Sehun deitou a cabeça no colchão para assistir e, sentindo pena, Yixing engoliu o que tinha a dizer e resolveu prestar atenção também. O outro parecia tão cansado, o corpo jogado naquela posição toda torta...  Percebendo que ele dormia, cutucou-lhe com toda a força para que saísse dali e se deitasse numa posição melhor em cima de uma das camas — sem esperar que ele simplesmente escalasse meio grogue o colchão para ocupá-lo ao seu lado.

E não tinha o que ser feito; Yixing sempre fora coração mole para pessoas bonitas, com bônus para aquelas que pareciam seus ex-amantes. Arrastou-se um pouquinho para o canto, visando abrir mais espaço, e ficou bem quietinho, observando-o dormir enquanto a TV tocava músicas satânicas no fundo — o sono dominando-o mais uma vez antes que se desse conta.  

 

>><< 

 

Sehun se mexera durante o sono e enroscara sua perna à de Yixing de tal modo que era impossível movê-la sem acordá-lo no processo. Assim, desde o momento em que despertara para valer, quase uma hora antes, Yixing não se arriscara em nada mais do que movimentos curtos, aguentando quieto todo o período de dor até que a dormência se instalasse. Um alívio breve; o formigamento que o esperava quando botasse os pés no chão prometia ser violento, e arrepiava-se só de pensar. Detestava aquela sensação esquisita de mil agulhinhas pinicando a pele.

A TV ainda estava ligada. Tocava uma música legal — Here I Go Again, segundo as legendas — e Yixing achou graça do jeito como a pronúncia de “ _hobo”,_ no refrão, parecia-se muito com a de “ _homo”_ ; naquele sentido, aquela bem podia ser o lema de sua própria vida. A identificação vinha tal gostoso alento; era como se a letra da canção conversasse consigo e o consolasse de alguma forma. Balançou a cabeça devagarinho junto à melodia. Tudo estava muito tranquilo.

Surpreendeu-se um pouco, então, quando veio o barulho da chave na maçaneta, sucedido logo pelo rangido da porta. O moço que entrava no recinto estava molhado da cabeça aos pés cheios de areia, os cabelos grudados na testa, trazia os sapatos nas mãos e era lindo — de um jeito que fez Yixing se sentir todo quente. Ao reparar na cena sobre a cama, arregalou os olhos, e todos os sentimentos escancaram-se em seu rosto tal como luzes néon em um letreiro. Era quase possível ouvir-lhe os pensamentos.

Ele marchou pelo quarto, trancou-se no banheiro, a porta reclamando sob a força da batida, e foi-se um longo tempo antes que mostrasse de novo a cara, já limpo do banho, cuspindo perguntas como mísseis. Lembrava a Yixing, de alguma forma, o próprio pai; havia certa semelhança na estratégia de ataque, embora o tal estranho — Jongin — não fosse nem de longe tão ameaçador quanto seu velho. Parecia, no máximo, sensual; a expressão raivosa lhe servia bem.

— Então, Jongin — interrompeu-o a certa altura, cansado do interrogatório. — Foi você quem disse que eu devia ter ficado morto na estrada?

— Você… — Deu um passo para trás, o sem graça estampado na face, e relanceou o olhar para o corpo adormecido de Sehun. — Eu não sei o que ele te disse, mas…

— Eu ouvi tudo. — Explicou a situação e, uma vez terminado, veio tensa quietude. Com as mãos em punhos e respiração errática, Jongin fazia uma cena meio histérica, e sentindo pena, Yixing acabou por acrescentar: — Não fique achando que me ofendeu: tanto faria para mim morrer lá, ou viver aqui.

— Eu…

— Mas já que me salvaram, faço bom uso. Amanhã mesmo eu já vou embora. — Esperar pela polícia, pensou consigo mesmo, mais apático do que provavelmente deveria estar. — Agora, Jongin, você por favor me ajuda com isso daqui? — Apontou para a perna de Sehun enroscada na sua. — Não ligo para a dormência, mas agora a borda do meu canivete começou a me machucar e estou com medo de acordá-lo.

Após um segundo ou dois de atraso, o outro acatou o pedido, e com toda a delicadeza de um elefante sobre patins, desfez o enlaçar dos membros; Sehun foi jogado para fora do colchão, o joelho de Yixing estalou de maneira estranha. Caso soubesse que Jongin agiria daquela maneira, não teria pedido nada...

Soltou um arquejo indignado, mas logo coisas mais importantes tomaram sua atenção: o formigamento veio como onda e, de repente, parecia estar em todos os lugares. Contorceu-se na cama, o grito de agonia libertando-se contra a sua vontade; foi necessário o aperto da mão de Sehun em sua boca para impedir um escândalo. Sem controle, mordeu-a com toda a força. E, como se não fosse nada, Jongin e Sehun discutiam, as vozes urgentes:

— Quero ir embora  _amanhã._ Vende logo essas joias e me dá a porra da minha parte.

— O que deu em você? Falar disso agora? E o Yixing?

— Não tenho que me explicar. Você já sabe. E eu lá ligo pra ele? Se você quiser bancar a porra da babá, eu já disse que tudo bem. Mas ele mesmo já disse que vai embora.

— Ele não tem saúde nem para sair da cama direito ainda!

— Ele é um  _adulto,_ porra! E não deve ser boa gente. Encontramos ele coberto de sangue com um canivete no bolso, Sehun. Com certeza não é um coroinha de igreja.

— Jongin, ele não tem  _nada._ Nem roupas, nem documentos. Quer mesmo que a gente vá embora e o deixe  _desse_ jeito?

— A gente não, porra. Não tem  _“_ a gente”.  _Eu_ quero ir embora. Você faz a porra que você quiser.

Com o formigamento enfraquecido, parou de se debater, mas nenhum dos dois lhe deu atenção — encaravam-se, apenas, nos extremos da tensão que os separava. E no breve período que levou para recuperar o fôlego, Yixing analisou-os com curiosidade, focando-se em Jongin, pois as coisas que dizia e os sentimentos que vazavam pela expressão não batiam. Ele era ridiculamente fácil de ler, e estava mentindo. Sentiu vontade de perguntar por quê.

— Eu estou bem aqui, sabia? — Yixing tossiu para afastar alguns traços de rouquidão.  — Não precisa se preocupar tanto, Sehun. Vou ficar bem. — Ofereceu um sorriso cansado. — E você... — Virou-se para Jongin. — É algum tique? Você fala porra demais.

Sehun tremeu um pouquinho, como se estivesse suprimindo uma risada, mas poderia ser apenas impressão sua; Jongin, por sua vez, parecia controlar-se para não agredi-lo, o corpo tenso como pedra, os olhos gritando violência. Se um olhar matasse... Havia algo ali para temer; Yixing, porém, não se acovardou. Encarou-o de volta.

— Mal te conheço e já te detesto — disse o outro enfim, rendido, bufando e jogando-se de costas para si em uma das camas. Um instante de quietude depois, veio o lembrete cuspido:  — Sehun, toma a p... toma logo essa água. Sua cara de lixo tá dando desgosto de olhar, sério.

E Yixing não deixou de considerar aquilo um bom começo.

 

>><< 

 

Veio a meia-noite, então a madrugada, e apesar das condições perfeitas para tal — garoa fininha do lado de fora, escuridão quase completa, um clima quentinho dentro do quarto — Yixing não conseguia dormir. A atenção dividia-se entre coisas inofensivas, como observar a cortina branca formada pela chuva na janela, agradecido pela presença do aquecedor —  aqueles cobertores não salvariam alguém da hipotermia nem se quisessem — e coisas dolorosas como relembrar o crime que cometera. A ficha começava a cair. E sentia-se completamente perdido.

Tirou o canivete do bolso e girou-o devagar entre os dedos, sentindo a textura áspera do sangue seco na madeira, e lembrou-se do dia em que o ganhara. Conseguia reconstruí-lo nos pequenos detalhes: o nublado do céu, o verde escuro das folhas, o vento contra o rosto, o gostinho de umidade na boca, a quentura das mãos do pai a envolverem a suas, entregando-lhe a ferramenta, e as palavras que se gravaram a ferro no pequeno menino:  _no dia em que for adulto, você saberá como usá-lo; até lá, guarde-o como o presente de que tenho fé em ti._

Yixing esperara dez anos pelo dia em que aquela previsão se tornaria realidade, mas nunca, nem em seus piores pesadelos, imaginara que fosse fazê-lo por meio de um assassinato. Tudo ainda parecia surreal, como memórias de outra pessoa inoculadas em si… Não fosse a bandagem envolvendo a mão ferida e o corpo cheio de hematomas, talvez nem sequer acreditasse. Em poucos dias, conseguira descer de uma vida infeliz, mas rotineira, para um limbo feito de ansiedades e incertezas. A polícia logo o acharia, e então seria preso, e o que faziam com os da sua laia na cadeia? Não gostava nem de pensar.

Sabia que não tinha o direito, uma vez que nem sequer estava arrependido — Kris merecera cada golpe do canivete —, mas ainda assim fechou os olhos e começou a orar. Tinha com Deus grande proximidade, uma relação quase espiritual; por Ele, mesmo durante todos aqueles anos como um fantasma em sua própria cidade, nunca deixara de frequentar a Igreja. E depois de ser renegado pelo próprio pai e por todo o resto, quem mais lhe restava além do Senhor? Pediu por orientação, por sabedoria, e entregou-se ao destino que lhe fosse imposto. Não estava em condição de fazer exigências.

Mal conhecia Sehun e Jongin, mas orou por ambos também. Havia algo entre eles que ainda não conseguia identificar muito bem, e talvez nunca o fizesse, mas ainda assim pediu que aquilo se resolvesse, para que encontrassem alguma paz. Agradeceu por ainda estar vivo, apesar de não merecê-lo. E naquele diálogo longo com a própria fé, o corpo aos poucos foi se acalmando; as piscadas tornaram-se mais longas e os membros amoleceram, o sono vindo como um abraço gostoso.

Já grogue, pensou que se tivesse a chance, tão logo se recuperasse das lesões, visitaria uma Igreja — como um homem livre. Talvez nunca mais tivesse a chance de fazê-lo. E então dormiu.

 

>><< 

 

Na escuridão pacífica de seus sonhos, o estalido veio com a força de um terremoto; Yixing sentou-se na cama de súbito e em meio à vertigem, ao sono e à respiração descompensada, procurou no entorno a fonte do barulho. A chuva engrossara, levando em conta o ruído branco da água contra as pedras, mas tirando isso, nada diferente: a escuridão parecia exatamente a mesma de horas antes, sem incêndios ou tetos desabando, e ninguém além de si tinha despertado.

Deixou-se cair de volta no colchão, questionando se teria imaginado o barulho. Não era de se duvidar. Fechou os olhos e dormiu pelo que pareceram ser poucos minutos antes que viesse o frio, forçando-o a se encolher e puxar as cobertas num esforço inútil; o tecido roto e nada eram basicamente a mesma coisa. E no fundinho de sua mente torpe, pensou que aquilo não devia estar acontecendo; o quarto tinha um aquecedor… Não estava desperto o suficiente para investigar, porém, e apenas se encolheu mais um pouco, tal como feto, tentando espantar para longe aquela sensação gelada.

Um tempo indefinido depois, Jongin começou a se remexer na cama ao lado. O barulho era incômodo, e atrapalhava seu sono, mas não pareceu nada demais até que viessem os primeiros gemidos e choramingos de dor. Só aí Yixing saiu da cama e arrastou os pés até o aquecedor, que apesar de todos os seus esforços, se recusou a funcionar; havia ali até mesmo um cheiro de queimado… Começava a ter ideia do que acontecera, e bastou acender as luzes para que se provasse certo: o aparelho pifara em plena madrugada gelada. Maravilhoso.

Todos os seus movimentos foram observados por um Jongin grogue, suado e ofegante. Mal reagiu quando Yixing tocou-lhe a testa, registrando a febre, e quase se engasgou com a água que foi lhe oferecida um instante depois, incapaz de segurar o copo em suas mãos trêmulas e úmidas.

— Estou com frio… — murmurou ele, batendo os dentes. Olhou debilmente em volta. — O que está acontecendo?

Não havia muitas alternativas; o relógio na parede sinalizava quatro da manhã, e não era como se alguém fosse arranjar, naquelas horas da madrugada, um aquecedor novo para resolver a situação. Por desencargo de consciência, até se arriscou porta afora, avisando a Jongin que voltaria logo, e lutou para descer as escadas, mas não havia ninguém na recepção. As cozinheiras não tinham a chave, também; tudo o que puderam fazer foi entregar-lhe uma manta tão fina e gasta quanto as que já estavam no quarto.

E nem três daquelas seriam suficientes para combater o frio; Jongin continuava a tiritar, reclamando baixinho, beirando o incoerente, e Yixing se viu por fim obrigado a acordar Sehun. Era incrível que dormisse, na verdade, descoberto como estava em uma temperatura de dez graus —  talvez menos —, e mais incrível ainda que o fizesse tão profundamente. Foram necessários vários cutucões na barriga e sacolejos para despertá-lo.

— Vamos juntar as camas — propôs Sehun uma vez explicado o problema,  coçando os olhos, e pareceu-se tanto com Luhan naquele momento que chegou a doer. Principalmente porque sabia não ser a hora de pensar tais coisas. — A gente divide os quatro cobertores e também o calor um do outro. Pelo menos até amanhã. Aí a gente troca de quarto, ou pede outro aquecedor.

Jongin assistiu ao empurrar das camas de cenho franzido, encolhido nas cobertas, e só pareceu entender o que aconteceria quando Sehun pegou-o no colo para deitá-lo no colchão do meio. Socou-o no braço sem muita força, encarou-o como se tivesse enlouquecido, e num rompante de determinação, conseguiu firmeza o bastante para fazer valer a sua dúvida:

— O que você tá fazendo?

— Arrumando para que nenhum de nós morra de frio — respondeu Sehun, cobrindo-o com as quatro camadas de tecido e então apagando de novo as luzes. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas em um lado de Jongin, Yixing fez a mesma coisa no outro, e ficaram ali os três ainda com frio, tensos e imóveis como se o mínimo toque fosse ofensa mortal. — Você tá queimando de febre. O que aprontou pra ficar doente desse jeito?

A resposta veio grogue e atrasada:

— Não fiz nada demais.

— Claro que fez. Doenças não aparecem assim de graça.

— Não gaste saliva, Sehun. Você desapareceu… — Respirou fundo, cada palavra resultante de intenso esforço. — Enfim. Só não.

— Você chegou molhado. Pés cheios de areia. Estava na praia? — perguntou Yixing, e a falta de resposta foi confirmação o suficiente. — Você entrou no mar, Jongin?

Silêncio.

— Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça, porra.

— Na água  _gelada?_

— Cala a boca, Sehun.

— Você é um idiota. — Sehun empurrou Jongin contra Yixing, jogou o braço por cima de ambos, e naquele crime implícito, os três corpos se encostaram, as distâncias reduzidas ao mínimo possível. — Vai dormir, Jongin. Amanhã eu te compro um remédio e a gente trata essa gripe.

— Foi você quem começou o assunto....

— Shhh. Dorme.

Ele resmungou algo incompreensível, mas não tentou continuar a discussão; logo ressonava, e Sehun não demorou muito a acompanhá-lo. Começava a ficar quentinho naquele espaço apertado, e o cair da chuva tinha efeito quase sonífero, mas com a respiração de um contra o pescoço e a mão do outro sobre sua coxa,  Yixing sentia-se muito acordado. Era muito diferente de ter Sehun enganchado em si na inconsciência do sono; era intencional, esquisito, constrangedor, desconfortável. Conseguia sentir cada pontinho de contato que seu corpo fazia com os outros, e não fosse o frio a outra alternativa, provavelmente teria se afastado.

Era quase dia quando o sono enfim venceu sua falta de jeito e Yixing se remexeu à procura de mais conforto. Espelhando a posição de Sehun — a curva da cintura sob seus dedos — e dividindo com Jongin o mesmo ar das respirações, suspirou profundamente, disse a si mesmo que não era nada e repetiu aquele mantra tantas vezes foram necessárias para que finalmente adormecesse.

 


	4. Criptogramas

Acordaram numa bagunça de braços e pernas, a boca de Sehun contra o pescoço de Jongin, cuja mão de alguma forma se enfiara por baixo da blusa de Yixing, e na implicitude dos olhares trocados, combinou-se fingir a inexistência daquela noite. A recepção forneceu um novo aquecedor, os remédios foram comprados, assim com um novo jogo de cobertores e uma maleta de primeiros socorros — de onde vinha todo aquele dinheiro? —, e sequenciaram-se então dias nublados, estranhos e compridos.

Jongin dormia o tempo todo graças ao efeito dos antigripais, enquanto Yixing tinha ainda dificuldades de locomoção, de forma que recaía em Sehun a responsabilidade por ambos. Mal saía do quarto. Acordava o doentinho nos horários certos para tomar os remédios, forçava-o a comer e beber água, empurrava-o para o banho, e trocava as gazes da mão de Yixing sempre que necessário — graças à aventura de descer as escadas no meio da noite, o corte reabrira — batendo antissépticos ardidos na região e comprando-lhe antiinflamatórios apenas por garantia.

Era cuidadoso e preocupado, não havia o que criticar em Sehun além de sua tendência à quietude. Nos intervalos de tempo onde não fazia nada, sentava-se em frente à TV para assistir qualquer coisa, respondendo com monossílabos às tentativas de diálogo, e aquele silêncio se estendia por horas e horas... Contra sua vontade, Yixing se tornava especialista em Tatcher, Guerra Fria, desastres naturais — sabia relatar com detalhes o acidente que atingira Kent e matara 23 pessoas — e música de todos os tipos. Ao fim do primeiro dia, já tinha até algumas favoritas.

Nada de a polícia aparecer; perguntava se aquilo era uma espécie de jogo, ou se naquele quarto de hotel estava de alguma forma protegido. Não tinha como saber. Gostaria até de não ficar pensando no assunto, mas a falta de estímulos era enlouquecedora e levava sua mente a dar mil voltas. Na manhã em que a gripe de Jongin completava seu terceiro dia, portanto, surpreendeu-se ao ver Sehun imerso em rabiscar uma revistinha — que não estava ali quando fora dormir.

— É um caça palavras? — Silêncio. — Palavras cruzadas? Enigmas?

— Por que o interesse?

— Bem, esses remédios me dão dor de estômago, e eu ainda estou todo dolorido, e você nunca fala nada, e eu nem gosto de ver jornal. A Tatcher me dá medo, sabia? Só fiquei curioso.

Parando o que fazia, Sehun levantou os olhos para encará-lo:

— Você tem  _medo_ da Tatcher?

— Tenho! Você não?

— Por que eu teria?

— Ela me lembra minha professora do primário… E aquela mulher foi meu motivo de pesadelo por um ano todinho. — Encolheu os ombros. — É um bom motivo, não?

Sehun apenas o encarou, e pela curva suave que fazia seus lábios, parecia ver graça na coisa toda. Até abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes como quem está prestes a dizer algo, mas se interrompeu em ambas, descartando qualquer que fosse sua linha de pensamento com um balançar de cabeça. Levantou-se por fim, ligou a TV e sentou-se ao lado de Yixing na cama, entregando-lhe a caneta e a revistinha.

— É um criptograma. Uma espécie de enigma, sim. Mas é codificado. Cada letra é representada por um símbolo, tá vendo esse que eu já resolvi? Então…

E durante vários minutos, pacientemente explicou como funcionava o enigma; completou um para mostrar como funcionava, ajudou-o a solucionar o segundo e observou-o fazer sozinho o terceiro. O silêncio era confortável daquela vez, as musiquinhas que tocavam na TV sendo acompanhadas por Sehun em sutis balançares de cabeça, e já era possível identificar que havia um padrão naquilo que ele gostava: guitarras, caras cabeludos, agressividade e letras estranhas. Prestando-lhes atenção enquanto preenchia o quarto criptograma — aquela coisinha era viciante — chegou até mesmo a rir de uma ou outra, o que lhe rendeu de Sehun um olhar e um questionamento.  

— “Bota açúcar em mim em nome do amor” — explicou-se. — Pensei em comida. Uma pessoa coberta de açúcar igual um donut. Talvez eu esteja com fome.

O outro arregalou os olhos como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo importante.

— E faz sentido, já que não tomou café. — Levantou-se. — Vou trazer alguma coisa.

— E a sua revistinha?

Sehun, já vestindo o casaco, sorriu de verdade ao encará-lo e dizer que ficasse com ela. Pela primeira vez, não se pareceu em nada com Luhan, e talvez fosse preocupante Yixing ter perdido a respiração mesmo assim; sem a desculpa do ex-amante para acobertá-lo, o que podia culpar além da própria fraqueza para homens bonitos? Não tinha conserto. Sehun trouxe-lhe mais revistinhas ao voltar do mercado, algumas de outros enigmas que não o criptograma, ensinou-o a jogar todas, e o dia passou sem que nem percebesse. Foi divertido. Naquela mesma noite, disse a ele:

— Obrigado.

Sehun trocava as gazes do corte em sua mão, borrifando em si aquele antisséptico horroroso, e interrompeu-se para encará-lo sem entender:

— Pelo quê?

— Pela revistinha?

— Ah. — Balançou a cabeça. — Isso não foi nada. Quando for me agradecer, faça por algo que valha à pena de verdade. — Amarrou a gaze e admirou seu trabalho com dois tapinhas leves antes de largar-lhe a mão. — Ok?

As luzes foram apagadas, mas Yixing continuou desejando que não o estivessem, pois coçava-se para solucionar mais criptogramas; eram mesmo viciantes. Na impossibilidade disso, porém, dormiu depressa, sem sonhos, e com qualidade, como se, junto ao corpo, e pela primeira vez em anos, sua mente também descansasse.

 

>><< 

 

Cinco dias após o início da gripe, Jongin acordou pela manhã, grunhiu, espreguiçou-se, olhou para os lados por um segundo e perguntou enfim, meio grogue:

— Sehun?

E era adorável, de alguma forma, que ele tivesse chamado por aquele mesmo nome em todas as vezes em que despertara nos últimos dias. Yixing desviou a atenção da revistinha de criptograma que tinha no colo e encarou-o de esguelha, achando graça do jeito como ele já parecia se arrepender de ter largado a inconsciência, mas conteve o sorriso na hora de responder:

—  Saiu. Falou alguma coisa sobre um joalheiro.

— Hm. — Fez careta. — Há quanto tempo?

Yixing checou o relógio.

— Umas duas horas, mais ou menos. Está se sentindo melhor? Quer que eu busque alguma coisa para você?

— Destruído desse jeito? Fica quieto aí que é melhor. Estou bem, eu mesmo pego o que eu preciso. — Levantou-se, a fraqueza nas pernas quase o levando a cair de volta no colchão, e olhou para o Yixing como se o desafiasse a dizer qualquer coisa. Não teve a isca mordida, porém, e diante do silêncio que se seguiu, caminhou orgulhoso até o frigobar para buscar uma garrafinha de iogurte. — Não tem comida suficiente aqui.

— O Sehun ficou de trazer.

Ele estalou a língua.

— Se formos depender dele pra ter o que comer, morremos de fome até o fim da semana. Duas horas? Ele não vai voltar tão cedo. No primeiro dia, ele me deixou aqui completamente sozinho com você um dia inteiro, sabia? Saiu de manhã e só voltou de madrugada. Assim que eu terminar aqui, saio e compro algo.

— Não precisa. — Yixing voltou a atenção para a revistinha. Precisava se lembrar de uma palavra específica, tão simples que frustrava-o ter esquecido. — Vai acumular comida, porque ele já prometeu que traria mais coisas.

— Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Ele não vai voltar tão cedo.

— Eu ainda acho que ele pegou fila no supermercado, ou simplesmente se perdeu no caminho. — Pressionou o fundo da caneta contra a têmpora como se isso de fato ajudasse a memória a pegar no tranco. —  Não é nada demais. Daqui a pouco ele chega.

— Por que o está defendendo? Você mal o conhece!

Não desviou a atenção do enigma; já o via dobrado pela intensidade de seu encarar. A maldita palavra estava logo ali, na pontinha da língua, porque não conseguia trazê-la à tona?

— E você? Conhece? — Fez-se silêncio, que durou até o momento no qual Yixing finalmente admitiu sua derrota. — Jongin, eu  _esqueci._ Qual o nome dessas casas que os países têm uns nos outros por causa da diplomacia? Começa com E.

A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa e ele o encarou desconfiado, procurando em seu rosto sinais de uma pegadinha. Não encontrando nenhum, pareceu considerar pergunta, matutando sozinho por um instante.

— Embaixada?

— Isso! Obrigado.

Foi como ter alguém para coçar por você uma parte do corpo que não se consegue alcançar. Yixing suspirou de alívio, preenchendo a palavra no espaço correspondente, observando com carinho o criptograma totalmente resolvido antes de largar os enigmas de lado e se recostar na cama, ligando a TV em algum canal que estivesse passando música. Jongin, por sua vez, esticou os olhos para a revistinha com interesse, tentando ler o título por cima do corpo de Yixing, mas foi-se um longo tempo antes que dissesse em voz alta o seu desejo.

Entregou a ele todas as revistinhas que Sehun comprara, oferecendo-lhe variedade de escolha, e Jongin concentrou-se logo de cara nas palavras cruzadas. Não houve mais nenhum interação entre ambos. A manhã passou tão preguiçosamente quanto todas as outras, e já vencida com folga a hora do almoço — duas da tarde, segundo o relógio — , Jongin saiu rapidamente para comprar comida. Daquela vez, sem impedimentos; além da fome, Yixing começava a sentir também que errara em tentar defender Sehun mais cedo. Não era como se o conhecesse afinal de contas.

— Você viu se ele levou sombrinha quando saiu? — perguntou Jongin após uma refeição silenciosa, olhando para a janela; do lado de fora, nuvens carregadas prenunciavam a chuva, e o próprio dia estava um pouco acinzentado. Diante da negativa recebida, estalou a língua com irritação. — Vai se molhar ainda, a anta.

— Por que você não gosta dele?

A pergunta, feita no impulso, lhe rendeu um olhar surpreso.

— E quem é que disse que eu não gosto?

— Mas você tem um problema com ele, não tem?

— Não é bem isso. — Coçou a nuca, fazendo uma careta, e então cruzou os braços. — É… complicado. E não é da sua conta, também, ok? De onde eu venho, gente enxerida assim leva um sopapo na cara.

— Um só? — Yixing gesticulou para o próprio corpo, ainda cheio de roxos e inchaços, e deu de ombros. — Não quero ser enxerido. Só estou curioso. Mas tudo bem, não se fala mais nisso.

Instalou-se tensa quietude. O timing da TV não ajudava, também, e bastou alguns segundos de canção — _the dreams which I’m dying are the best I’ve ever had,_ ela dizia  — para que ambos se entreolhassem e, num acordo silencioso, Yixing pegasse o controle para trocar de canal. Zapeou um pouco, fugindo dos jornais ou programas de variedades, até chegar de novo ao mesmo canal de antes, agora tocando uma música diferente.

— Eu conheço essa — disse para ninguém. Ela tocara várias vezes nos dias anteriores; se tentasse, provavelmente sabia a letra de cor. — É boa.

— É Madonna, você sabe, né?

— Sei? Tocam outras músicas dela. São boas, também.

Jongin sorriu de lado.

— Ok, já não desgosto tanto de você. É passável.

Yixing não entendeu nada, e Jongin não se importou de suprir-lhe com alguma explicação. Assistiram ao resto do clipe — cheio de ciganos charmosos — em silêncio, já não mais tenso dessa vez.

 

>><< 

 

Após a transição mansa do crepúsculo, Jongin colou-se à janela, olhando insistentemente para o lado de fora, e além de uma ou duas respostas atravessadas quando perguntado o porquê daquilo, não rendeu mais nenhum diálogo; Yixing, portanto, entediado e cansado de não fazer nada além de ver TV e jogar criptogramas, dormiu bem cedo naquela noite. Sentia fome, porém, e ainda algumas dores, o que talvez explicasse o fato de que o primeiro ruído a preencher o quarto já foi o suficiente para arrancá-lo da inconsciência. A porta se abriu, assim como seus olhos, para uma escuridão quase completa. Que horas eram? O que estava acontecendo?

Pensou em se mover, e até começou a fazê-lo — um remexer breve —, mas então veio a voz de Jongin e motivado por curiosidade, talvez, ou apenas para ser enxerido, como fora bem colocado horas antes, optou por se aquietar. Olhos fechadinhos na cama, controlando até mesmo as respirações para não levantar suspeitas, dedicou-se a ouvir, tentando reconstruir na imaginação,  a partir dos sons, os detalhes da cena que não podia ver.

— Sehun. — A raiva escorreu pelas bordas de cada uma das sílabas, e ele sequer se preocupou em manter o volume baixo. — Você sabe qual é a porra da hora?

— Bem, não, já que não consigo ver o relógio. Está bem escuro aqui.

— Já passou de  _meia noite,_ porra. Você prometeu pro moleque que voltaria com comida na hora do almoço e desapareceu. De novo. Pretendia o quê? Deixar ele aqui o dia inteiro passando fome?

Silêncio, e então um suspirar.

— Eu me desculpo com ele depois. E não foi você quem me disse mais de uma vez que a gente devia ter deixado ele morrer na estrada? Não seja hipócrita, Jongin. — Mantendo o tom neutro, Sehun arrastou os pés até uma das camas, e pelos ruídos que então vieram, tirou o casaco. — De qualquer forma, fiz tudo pelo seu maior interesse. Olhei a coisa das joias. Não vendi todas, pra não ter que andar com todo esse dinheiro, mas fiz os orçamentos, e dá para dividir o valor quase na metade.

— Ah, é  _mesmo_?

—  _É mesmo,_  Jongin. Vou te passar e você pode fazer o que você quiser, então. — Fez-se silêncio. — Se quiser ir embora amanhã, está livre. Eu vou ficar. Encomendei um set de documentos falsos pro Yixing, já que ele não tem mais nenhum, e eles vão ser entregues em alguns dias. Vou esperar aqui. Foi isso que me fez atrasar.

Mais barulho de passos, algumas respirações profundas, um estalar de língua.

— Mentiroso. Você foi é usar maconha, porra.

— Também,  _pai,_ mas não lembro de eu ter que dar justificativas para você. Não queria ficar livre da minha cara? Pois está.

— Você está me expulsando?

— Estou dizendo para você fazer o que quiser, e eu vou fazer o que eu quiser, e acho que assim podemos seguir em paz, você não acha?

Sehun nunca ondulava o tom, beirando a apatia, e era fácil imaginá-lo com uma expressão de tédio ou desprezo. Inabalável, era como se não desse a menor importância para nada daquilo; não lhe faziam nem cócegas as acusações de Jongin, este que em contraste parecia estar contendo seus gritos a duras penas.

— E por que porra fazer isso por um moleque que você nem conhece?

— Eu não conhecia você, também, quando topei fugir contigo. Que diferença faz? — Não houve resposta, e Sehun suspirou. — Você vai me socar de novo? Não se dê ao trabalho. Fiz isso porque gostei dele. É um motivo bom o suficiente.

A quietude se estendeu até que Jongin, em tom dolorido, machucado, cuspiu:

— E você vai inventar a porra de um plano estúpido para beijar ele também, por acaso?

Yixing arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era interessante, e definitivamente explicava muita coisa.

— Por que você simplesmente não finge que isso não existiu? — A voz soou estafada demais até para permitir à irritação que borbulhava nas profundezas emergir de alguma maneira..  — Ou briga logo comigo ao invés de ficar me atacando o tempo todo com essas indiretas? Não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que faz isso. Eu sei que você ficou com nojo, eu sei que você detesta, eu sei que você tem raiva de mim por causa disso. Você quer que eu peça desculpas? Eu peço desculpas. Quer que eu diga que eu me arrependo? Sim, Jongin, todos os dias. Só esquece isso e me deixa em paz, ok? Não sou seu saco de pancadas.

Houve o impacto fofo de um corpo sob o colchão, e nenhuma réplica. Arrastaram-se os minutos e, no clima pesado, até respirar mais profundamente parecia um ato de ousadia. A resposta, quando veio, foi num murmúrio:

— Eu… Não vou embora amanhã. Não estou cem por cento curado ainda….

— Faz o que você quiser, eu já disse. Não sou ninguém pra te dizer o que fazer, Jongin.

A isso, veio a quietude, soberana. Ninguém se atreveu a dizer mais nada; e olhos já pesados de sono, logo Yixing se viu dormindo novamente, a cabeça cheia de informações para serem digeridas.


	5. Via Láctea

Após uma noite de lágrimas — talvez a quinta consecutiva —, cochilos fracos, pesadelos, reflexões amargas e lanches realizados no puro desespero às quatro da manhã, Sehun acordou sentindo-se a própria caçamba de lixo. Ainda era cedo demais para fazer qualquer coisa, e tentando não chorar de cansaço e frustração, distraiu-se com as revistinhas de criptogramas, procurando aqueles que Yixing ainda não se preocupara em decifrar.

Este que quando despertou, várias horas depois, danou de ir à Igreja a qualquer custo, o que pareceu a Sehun uma péssima ideia. Nasceu ali uma discussão interminável, à qual Jongin, olhos inchados de sono e expressão mais azeda do que nunca, assistiu da outra cama até perder a paciência. Era onze da manhã, ele queria voltar a dormir, alguém podia por favor calar a boca? Com uma dúzia de gritos bem colocados, o silêncio retornou como uma benção.

— Tem uma igreja perto do supermercado aqui perto — sussurrou Sehun, derrotado. — Você é do tipo que se perde fácil? — O sorrisinho apologético do outro foi resposta o suficiente. Outro suspiro. — Tudo bem, eu te levo lá. Depois te busco mais tarde. Ok?

Saíram juntos, e caminharam silenciosamente, lado a lado, por alguns quarteirões. Yixing parecia satisfeito em olhar para tudo, desde as fachadas das lojas até os rostos dos passantes, como se fossem incríveis e interessantes; a curiosidade iluminava suas feições. Um vez livre dos inchaços e roxos que ainda decoravam a pele, provavelmente se mostraria um homem muito belo, mas naquele momento, assim como no dia em que segurara pela primeira vez a revistinha de criptogramas, parecia uma criança. Era bonitinho, desconcertante, de certa maneira.

Quando o outro quase tropeçou na calçada para ficar admirando um letreiro piscante em letras neon, Sehun acabou perguntando, genuinamente interessado:

— Por que essa felicidade toda?

— É a primeira vez que ando numa cidade grande. É tudo tão diferente. Eu saía de Barham quando era criancinha, mas não tenho lembrança. Nunca achei que fosse ter outra oportunidade.

— Por isso se jogou na rodovia todo destruído e ensanguentado?

— Bem, não. Não foi como se eu tivesse escolhido isso. — Tinha as bochechas meio avermelhadas. — Só… aconteceu. Na hora que eu me dei conta eu já tinha…

Sehun arqueou-lhe as sobrancelhas.

— Cometido um crime? — Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Ainda olhava admirado para o entorno, embora um pouco mais discretamente, e admitir aquilo não parecia doer-lhe em nada. A curiosidade de Sehun só fazia aumentar. — E não te incomoda ir para uma Igreja sabendo que você fez isso?

Yixing encarou-o de esguelha e ponderou a questão por mais alguns metros antes de formular uma resposta:

— Não. É um ambiente onde eu me sinto confortável, sempre me senti. E Deus sabe meus motivos, porque Ele sabe de tudo o que eu passei — falava como se o assunto fosse dos mais banais, e Sehun invejou-lhe um bocado. Aquela tranquilidade lhe fazia tanta falta… Lembrou-se de Jongin, e foi inevitável que o humor azedasse um pouquinho; não disse mais nada, e o outro também não tentou retomar a conversa.

Chegando ao seu destino, pararam e combinaram rapidamente o horário no qual deveriam se reencontrar para irem embora, e a simples proximidade com a Igreja já surtia em Yixing algum efeito. Parecia feliz: sorria fraco, confortável nas roupas um pouco largas de Jongin, e como se soubesse de alguma coisa que Sehun desconhecia, tinha no olhar alguma complacência.

— Eu acho que você deve pedir desculpas para o Jongin.

Sentiu a frase como um soco na cara.

— Como você… — Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, massageando a ponte do nariz com força. — Ah. Claro que você ouviu tudo. O Jongin não sabe falar baixo. — O outro anuiu com a cabeça. — E você já saiu tomando conclusões, certo. Por que acha que eu tenho que me desculpar?

— Não sei. Você não parece se importar tanto com isso. Com o que se importa, afinal? Mas eu acho que isso te incomoda. É o meu palpite. — Encolheu os ombros, já lhe dando as costas para caminhar em direção à Igreja. — Mas cada um sabe de si, não é mesmo? Posso estar falando besteiras. Até mais tarde!

Sehun ficou ali parado como um idiota; apenas quando as pessoas começaram a lançar-lhe olhares estranhos que fez lentamente o trajeto de volta ao hotel, a cabeça inundada de pensamentos confusos. Dissera a Jongin nada menos que verdades, antes entaladas pela consideração que a droga tão docemente liquefizera, mas valera a pena? Yixing não estava errado; as desculpas coçavam-lhe sim a garganta, mas não sabia como libertá-las. Nem se devia fazê-lo.

No meio do caminho, passou em frente a uma lanchonete de frango frito, lembrando-se que aquela era a comida favorita de Jongin, e sentiu-se idiota. Por que ele aparecia na sua cabeça nos momentos mais aleatórios? Era muito irritante. Ainda assim, parou na calçada e se deu ao direito de ponderar. Comprava? Não comprava?

Jongin era tão babaca... Topara fugir porque ele estaria consigo. Nunca pensara que havia uma saída para sua infelicidade, mas então ele aparecera com planos, sonhos, uma determinação de ferro, e Sehun invejou-o e admirou-o em iguais medidas, atraído como uma mariposa pela luz.  _Por que não?_ , cantarolaram suas esperanças. E se em algum momento aqueles sentimentos fugiram de seu controle, não tinha a quem culpar além de si mesmo; detestava aquela situação tanto quanto odiava-se por ter mergulhado nela tão profundamente.

Fora Jongin a quebrar o trato, porém, a declarar o quanto queria vê-los separados. E tão logo o fizessem, Sehun não teria mais absolutamente nada, porque abrira mão de toda a sua vida confortável, ainda que infeliz, por aquela fuga maluca. Tóxicas o quanto fossem, como não sentir raiva, angústia, traição? O passar dos dias só confirmava o quão errado fora aquele beijo; graças a ele, encontrava-se em uma situação irremediável.

Suspirou… E voltou para o hotel sem comprar o frango frito.

 

>><< 

 

— Nossa… — exclamou Yixing quando pararam na orla da Dover Beach, abrindo os braços e fechando os olhos para o vento que lhe beijava as faces. — Acho que nunca vi uma coisa tão bonita!

Jongin observou-o em silêncio e com alguma incredulidade. A areia ali era pedra e cascalho, de aspecto lamacento, a água tinha cor de vômito, além de ser extremamente fria, tudo cheirava a peixe podre e os barcos e navios ainda atrapalhavam a vista. Se comparada com aquelas praias da TV, ou até mesmo com outras da própria Inglaterra, estava longe de ser a mais bela ou a mais agradável para banho, informações que Jongin deu em voz alta para o outro sem conseguir se conter.

Em resposta, ganhou um dar de ombros e um sorrisinho.

— É a primeira praia que vejo na vida, sabia?

— Ah...

Enquanto Yixing tirava os sapatos e corria igual criança em ceia de natal para molhar os pés na água —  _cuidado para não adoecer,_ gritou Sehun, quase descontraído —, Jongin sentou-se na areia sentindo-se um bocado idiota. Nem sequer devia estar ali, pois não fora convidado; vira os outros dois se arrumando para saírem juntos, de  _novo,_ e intrometeu-se movido pela mais pura curiosidade. Tinha a impressão de que acordara da gripe em um mundo paralelo onde nada fazia sentido, nem as proximidades súbitas que surgiam ao seu redor, nem as próprias decisões.

Sehun ocupou o espaço ao seu lado e Jongin encarou-o de esguelha, pensativo. As pernas entrelaçadas às de Yixing, as revistinhas com aqueles enigmas, a discussão quase brincalhona sobre a Igreja no dia anterior, o jeito como eles caminharam lado a lado pela Dover até a praia, os ombros quase se tocando, Jongin seguindo-os um pouco de trás — aquelas cenas queimavam em sua memória. Queria fazer mil perguntas, dissecar, entender. Em vez disso, sentindo o amargo da covardia na garganta, assistiu ao ir e voltar das ondas por um bom tempo antes de falar, para o nada:

— Eu já tinha vindo nessa praia antes, com o meu pai. Mas eu era muito novinho.

— É mesmo? — Silêncio. — Acho que nunca vi seu pai, vi?

— Não. Eu mesmo não o vejo há uns dez anos. Sei lá que porra ele tá fazendo ou se está vivo ainda.

Das ondas, desviou a atenção para Yixing, que desenhava padrões invisíveis na água com as mãos; em algum ponto, levou uma delas à boca,  fazendo então uma careta, e era uma cena quase bonitinha. Jongin sorriu sem perceber.

— Por quê? — disse Sehun, alguns minutos de silêncio depois. — Aconteceu algo com ele?

— Meu pai é italiano. Ele morava em Londres a trabalho. Foi lá que ele conheceu minha mãe. Aí um dia ele foi pra Itália visitar a família e nunca mais voltou. Você conhece essa história, né? É bem comum. —  Pegou um bocado de areia grossa e deixou que ela escorresse pela palma da mão, distraindo-se pela fluidez do movimento. — Minha mãe ficou louca achando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Uns meses depois chegou o convite dele de casamento com outra moça. Minha mãe queimou ele e mudou de endereço. Nunca mais ouvi nada dele depois disso.

— E sente falta?

Ponderou a questão durante um minuto ou dois.

— Sentia no começo. Eu era bem novinho… Mais velho eu entendi o que tinha acontecido. Então não. Isso só me fez prestar mais atenção nas famílias felizes dos outros… A sua, por exemplo. Não vou dizer que não senti inveja algumas vezes.

Sehun começou a também brincar com a areia, segurando-a e deixando que vazasse pelo espaço entre os dedos; um efeito diferente daquele que se conseguia ao deixá-la escorrer em um único fluxo. Em algum momento, as mãos de ambos se esbarraram, e Jongin precisou lutar contra a vontade de levantar a cabeça e encará-lo, mas tinha medo do que encontraria se o fizesse.

— Nós parecíamos uma família feliz para você?

— Bem, sim… — Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para que não se roçassem mais uma vez. — Famílias de comercial, sabe? Aquela porra de pai e mãe felizes, bem-sucedidos, com filhos felizes e bem-sucedidos.

Silêncio. Sehun recolheu a mão, Jongin fez o mesmo, e voltou a prestar atenção em Yixing, que agora andava descalço pela faixa de areia molhada no que parecia ser uma busca por conchas. Má ideia, quis avisar — no meio do cascalho, achar conchas inteiras e bonitas era uma tarefa quase impossível —, mas ele não parecia estar se incomodando com o próprio fracasso, e não era como se Jongin tivesse intimidade suficiente para oferecer-lhe alguma observação.

Deitou-se na areia, observando o céu já em processo de nublar, e então fechou os olhos, prestando atenção nos sons. Apesar de feia, a praia era toda viva; além do vento, havia o ruído dos barcos, dos pescadores conversando entre si por meio de gritos, dos carros e das pessoas que passeavam na orla. Tinha algo de interessante em ouví-los.

— Para você ver que até nas famílias perfeitas… — Sehun suspirou, enfim, e quando Jongin abriu os olhos pelo susto, descobriu que o outro já o encarava. Engoliu em seco. — Eu era infeliz lá. Muito. Acho que toda aquela perfeição me sufocava.

— E você ainda está infeliz agora?

Arrependeu-se da pergunta tão logo ela abandonou seus lábios. De que valia tentar entendê-lo? Não esquecera a briga, as palavras e o descaso com o qual elas foram ditas; revivera-as até a exaustão, na dúvida entre culpar Sehun ou a si mesmo. Tinha as joias, o dinheiro e a benção rancorosa do outro; por que, mesmo curado, usara aquela desculpa estúpida pra ficar? Por que, sendo ele a insistir na ideia de se separarem, incomodara-se tanto quando o outro sugerira a mesma coisa?

Sehun encolheu os ombros, sem desviar os olhos dos seus, e ofereceu um sorrisinho apático.

— Só um pouquinho...

E voltou então a encarar o mar, a conversa morrendo em definitivo.

 

>><< 

 

Na rua para comprar café, Jongin passou em frente uma banca e acabou levando também para o hotel um guia de atrações turísticas europeia. Yixing e Sehun não estavam no quarto, provavelmente juntos na rua  _de novo,_ mas ainda assim olhou em volta algumas vezes antes de tirar o plástico da revista e folheá-la, um único objetivo em mente: colocar rumo na própria vida.

Só precisava decidir para onde iria, então desaparecer; com a quantidade de opções oferecidas pelo guia, não era para ser uma tarefa tão difícil. Logo na primeira página, entretanto, lá estava o Stonehenge, lembrando-o do dia em que Sehun sugeriu que os dois o visitassem juntos... Aqueles tempos de paz desbotavam como se tivessem anos, embora não fizessem mais do que algumas semanas, e era difícil não se sentir uma mistura de nostalgia e raiva.

Tinham chegado tão perto de serem amigos; compartilharam sonhos, alguns segredos, promessas, objetivos. Agora não eram nada. E Jongin queria tão desesperadamente falar sobre o beijo, toda a confusão a respeito dele corroendo-lhe tal doença, mas se até mesmo  _Sehun,_ o responsável, confessara seu desejo de que nunca mencionassem o assunto — a prova do quanto não se importava —, o que havia afinal para ser dito? O mais lógico seria esquecer tudo, naquele acordo tácito de que fora um erro, e seguir em frente, mas Jongin não conseguia: tinha a cena gravada em detalhes na memória e, ainda que contra a sua vontade , relembrava-a o tempo todo. Era enlouquecedor.

Desde muito jovem, foram ele e a mãe contra o mundo, e não podia dizer que era um cara de poucos amigos, embora a maior parte deles fossem pessoas de índole questionável; crescera rodeado por pessoas, e delas tirava energia, conforto, felicidade… Portanto, ainda que se afastar de Sehun fosse talvez a alternativa mais fácil, era também a mais dolorosa, pois significava ver-se sozinho de uma maneira que nunca antes experimentara. Sentia medo. E não sabia mais o que fazer.  

Perdido nas mil voltas que sua mente dava em torno daquele mesmo assunto, surpreendeu-se um pouco quando Yixing retornou ao quarto — sozinho. Ele o cumprimentou com toda a educação de sempre, tirando o casaco para jogá-lo em cima das malas, e ao ver a revista, já foi logo perguntando do que se tratava; a resposta fê-lo arregalar os olhos, animado, e manifestar seu desejo de vê-la, ao qual Jongin atendeu com um dar de ombros. Não era como se estivesse lendo, de toda forma.

— Você vai viajar? — Yixing sentou na borda da cama já ocupada, admirando cada uma das páginas, cheias de fotos, com a ponta dos dedos. Diante da afirmativa de Jongin, voltou a perguntar: — Para onde? Quando?

— Para o Stonehenge, acho. Mas ainda não sei quando. Talvez hoje mesmo…

— Rápido assim? Ah. Espera! — Arregalou os olhos. — Hoje não vai dar. Quando eu saí, Sehun disse que ia juntar as roupas sujas para levar à lavanderia. Vai ter que ficar para amanhã.

— Então vocês não saíram juntos?

Tomou toda a precaução de parecer desinteressado, mas pelo sorrisinho que se desenhou nos lábios de Yixing, juntamente a um olhar sabido de esguelha, não teve lá muito sucesso. Esperou que ele zombasse de si, talvez, pela obviedade de seu interesse, e já preparou uma defensiva, mas foi surpreendido pela neutralidade da fala:

— Por que sairíamos? Fui à Igreja. Ele ia na lavanderia e depois olhar a questão dos meus documentos. Se tudo der certo, logo, logo, está de volta.

— Você ainda acredita nessa história?

— Acredito em um monte de coisas.

— E isso não é meio idiota?

A frase soou mais agressiva em voz alta do que o fizera em sua cabeça, e Jongin preocupou-se, por um segundo, em tê-lo ofendido; à toa, ao que parecia, uma vez que tudo o que Yixing demonstrou de reação foi um sorriso pequeno.

— É o que você acha? Todo mundo acredita em alguma coisa. Inclusive você.

Cruzou os braços.

— E você lá sabe quais são as minhas crenças?

— As suas crenças não, mas eu sei que você acredita que ele não vai chegar daqui a pouco, assim como eu acredito que ele vai. — Veio o barulho de uma chave no ferrolho, então o girar da maçaneta, e enquanto Jongin empertigou-se todo de surpresa, Yixing lançou-lhe uma piscadela. — E eu estive certo dessa vez, viu? Olá, Sehun.

— Ah. Olá. — Ele deixou uma sacola de comida em cima do frigobar e tirou o casaco, dobrando-o antes de colocá-lo em cima de uma das camas. — O que estão fazendo aí?

Yixing não respondeu, olhando para Jongin, e veio uma quietude estranha. Chegara a hora… Era só falar a verdade. Sehun já deixara bem claro que não estava nem aí, estava? Não era mesmo da conta dele para onde Jongin ia ou deixava de ir, e ele também não sentiria falta. Seria como se nunca tivessem se conhecido; ou se beijado; ou qualquer outra coisa...

— Estou olhando destinos de viagem para mim.  — Apertou as mãos no próprio colo. — Pensei em Stonehenge… — Será que Sehun se lembrava da promessa de irem para lá juntos com a mesma nitidez que Jongin a revivia naquele momento? Provavelmente não. Levando em conta como se não se importava com nada… — Aí comprei um guia.

— Ah. — Sehun disse, sempre eloquente. — É mesmo?

— Sim…

Silêncio.

— Bom pra ti, então.

Yixing alternava os olhos entre os dois como se aquela interação fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo; Jongin sentiu vontade de esfregar a cara dele na revista até que a tinta soltasse. Seria uma boa maneira de extravasar aquele nervoso desgraçado que pinicava por debaixo da pele; para bem ou para mal, nada melhor do que a raiva para destravar-lhe a língua. Na falta dela, precisou reunir coragem, respirar fundo e forçar, rasgando a garganta, as malditas palavras para fora:

— Pois é.  E vocês querem viajar comigo?

 

>><< 

 

Depois de duas horas de viagem tensa e silenciosa, o Stonehenge recepcionou-os com um cordão de isolamento, policiais e uma explicação que, embora razoável, não foi o suficiente para amenizar o sentimento chato de decepção. Era compreensível que caminhar entre as pedras fosse prejudicial para elas, que pessoas já tinham tentado vandalizá-las com pichações, que festivais pagãos tradicionalmente realizados ali tinham causado sua cota de dano, mas que poder tinha a lógica contra expectativas frustradas?

Yixing, caladinho enquanto os outros dois avaliavam o que fazer, fora talvez aquele a sofrer o maior baque; sentia-se triste, deslocado e um pouco idiota. Tudo estivera mesmo bom demais para ser verdade… Engoliu as lágrimas apenas porque não tinha o direito, e já suportara coisas piores sem dar um pio, mas quando Jongin chamou-os de volta ao carro alugado, sabia ter o abatimento escancarado nas faces. Tão óbvio que, enquanto prendia o cinto de segurança, preparando-se para mais horas naquela quietude sufocante e cheia de coisas não ditas, Sehun interpelou-o com a delicadeza de sempre:

— Que houve contigo? Parece que comeu coisa estragada.

— Realmente — concordou Jongin, ligando o rádio e já dando partida no veículo. — A gente pelo menos viu as pedras. Não fosse a porra do cordão, teria sido melhor, mas dava para ter sido pior também.

As paisagens que deslizavam pela janela não pareciam mais tão atraentes quanto o fizeram no caminho de ida. Nem tinha justificativa razoável para dar; já era um adulto e coisas como aquelas não deviam ter poder de afetá-lo tanto… A maturidade pedia que inventasse alguma mentira, mas faltou-lhe o ânimo: a verdade escapou quente contra o vidro do carro, manchas de condensação surgindo e desaparecendo tão rápido quanto suas bobas esperanças.

— Eu nem devia estar aqui, a princípio de conversa, porque o Jongin não gosta de mim, e eu sei lá porque ele me chamou. Mas ele chamou, né? Então eu vim. E acho que eu criei uma expectativa muito grande de que isso seria um dia super divertido.Viajar, conhecer lugares novos… — Suspirou. — Nunca fiz isso antes. É algo completamente fora da minha realidade. Só fiquei decepcionado. Vai passar.

Jongin encarou-o rapidamente pelo canto do olho.

— Você nunca tinha viajado antes?

— Não. Minha vida inteira foi a minha cidade. E continuaria sendo não fosse… — Lembrou-se de Kris, e num reflexo, levou a mão ao bolso de trás, sentindo o peso familiar e reconfortante do canivete. — Enfim.

— E o que é que tinha na sua cidade?

— Uma escola, uma igreja, uma dúzias de casinhas… E só, acho.

Foi Sehun a virar-se para encará-lo dessa vez.

— Você não me disse que era desse jeito. O que é que você fazia para passar o tempo num lugar desses?

— Você não perguntou, oras. — Sorriu fraquinho. — E bem… Não fazia nada? Eu desenhava, às vezes. E dormia. Ia à Igreja, estudava, fazia meus deveres de casa, lia. Acho que ler era a coisa que eu mais fazia. A bibliotecária da escola gostava de mim… Dentro do que era possível gostar.

— Então você nunca… foi ao cinema. Ou a uma festa.

Despido de sua normal apatia, o tom de Sehun carregava seriedade, o que, junto ao olhar incrédulo que Jongin lançava a si pelo retrovisor, fez Yixing se sentir um pouco acuado.

— Bem… Eu vi alguns filmes pela TV. Festas só as da Igreja, acho. E as de aniversário quando eu era criança. Eram divertidas, eu gostava.

— Que porra de idade você  _tem,_ Yixing?

— Eu completei dezoito esse mês!

Os outros dois se entreolharam. Veio o silêncio, com acordes de guitarra e  _face to face, out in the heat, hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_ tocando ao fundo, e então Jongin, num grito:

— Eu não acredito que tem uma  _criança_ dentro da porra desse carro, Sehun!

— Ei, ei, ei, se acalma. Dezoitos anos completos já é adulto.

— Recém-adulto, o que para mim é a mesma porra! Aposto que ele sequer já  _beijou_ na boca alguma vez na vida!

— Eu já. — Yixing não entendia mais nada. —  E por que isso é relevante? Já tive inclusive gente sentada em cima de mim fazendo coisas piores do que beijar, sabia?

— Ah…  — Fez careta de nojo. —  Ok, não quero saber de mais porra nenhuma. Deixa para lá. — Aumentou o volume do rádio, o vocalista gritando  _eye of the tiger_ repetidamente nos ouvidos de todos, e bastou meio segundo daquela cacofonia para que se irritasse. Desligou o aparelho com um soco. — Mas que porra é essa? Inferno de música infernal.

A quietude foi absoluta, mas não durou; o diálogo tomara um rumo tão absurdo, tão ridículo, que Yixing sentiu a tristeza inicial logo desbotar-se frente a um acesso de riso. E foi contagiante: Sehun virou-se para assistir-lhe, os olhos risonhos apesar do silêncio dos lábios, e não demorou para que Jongin também se entregasse, rindo ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça em total descrença pela situação.

— Ah, quer saber? — disse ele enfim. —  Você vai ver a porra dessas pedras e vai ser hoje mesmo. Eu tive uma ideia. — Gesticulou para Yixing e Sehun, assumindo um tom conspiratório: —  Prestem atenção…

 

>><< 

 

Com o plano já definido, dirigiram até Amesbury, onde compraram lanchinhos, uma lanterna e algumas garrafas de bebida alcóolica. A perspectiva de arriscar-se tanto causava lá seus sintomas — borboletas na barriga, coração batendo rápido, suadeira, nervosismo —, e ainda que tivessem matado boa parte da espera apertando-se no carro para um cochilo, o tempo parecia não passar. Nem sequer conversavam… As músicas que vinham do rádio preenchiam o silêncio, em partes, mas não eram capazes de desfazer a tensão — essa quase tangível quando, às duas e meia da manhã, estacionaram o carro na rodovia A303 e fizeram o caminho até seu objetivo.

— Ô porra… — sussurrou Jongin ao chegarem, quinze minutos de caminhada tensa e cardiotóxica depois, a voz falha pelo nervosismo. — Não vai ter como subir. Não pensei nesse detalhe antes…

Um pouco enjoado pelo nervosismo, Yixing deslizou as mãos suadas pela superfície da pedra, mapeando suas imperfeições, e arriscou um sorriso para a escuridão opressiva que os cercava. Não podiam deixar a lanterna acesa, pois chamava atenção, assim como não podiam fazer muito barulho, mas com todos os sentidos acentuados pela descarga de adrenalina, sentia dificuldades em não manifestar seu contentamento. A gargalhada pinicava-lhe o peito… Mal podia acreditar que topara cometer o crime de invadir o Stonehenge, por uma motivação totalmente infantil, e ainda assim obtivera sucesso. Parecia surreal.

— Não tem problema… A gente se diverte de outros jeitos. Viemos preparados para isso, não é mesmo?

Sentaram-se, e com todo o cuidado para não fazerem barulho, repartiram primeiro a comida; essa que, temperada pelo proibido, pareceu a si muito mais gostosa do que provavelmente era. Já a bebida, por insistência de Jongin, foi dividida apenas entre ele e Sehun —  _não vou dar álcool para uma criança,_ justificou-se —, e mesmo tendo dezoito anos e todo o direito de argumentar, Yixing não se importou tanto com isso. Estava genuinamente feliz só por estar ali.

— É uma aventura… — murmurou aleatoriamente em certo momento, admirando o céu meio alaranjado em uma promessa de chuva. — Tenho o sonho de viver uma aventura desde que assisti Indiana Jones escondido na casa do meu amigo. Quando papai descobriu, me deixou de castigo uma semana… Mas eu nunca esqueci.

Jongin deu uma risadinha.

— Qual dos dois Indiana Jones?

— Tem um segundo? Não sabia. Esse é o dos nazistas. Tem uma arca…

— E por que ele te deixou de castigo? — perguntou então Sehun. — É só um filme.

— Papai não gostava que eu assistisse filmes, visse muita TV ou ouvisse essas músicas do mundo… Ele dizia que o diabo morava nessas coisas.

— Não acho que essa proteção toda resolva de algo — disse Jongin, interrompendo-se para um gole da bebida. — Meu melhor amigo tinha dessa. Ajoelhava pra rezar, se confessava, enchia nosso saco pra irmos também, adorava ficar pregando. Aí cresceu e deu um tiro na cabeça da namorada por ciúmes. A religião ajudou em alguma coisa, no fim das contas? Não.

Yixing fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em lenta negativa, e deu-se ao trabalho de responder apenas porque lembrou que o outro não podia vê-lo:

— Para ele pode não ter servido de nada. O que podemos fazer contra o livre arbítrio? Para mim, trouxe paz espiritual. Você tem paz espiritual, Jongin?

Ninguém disse nada por um instante.

— Então, você falou de ser aventureiro... Esse é um sonho legal. Quando era criança, eu queria ser bancário. — Enquanto Sehun falava, uma mão entregou sorrateiramente a garrafa para Yixing, outra pousando-lhe sobre os lábios num pedido de silêncio. — Olha que merda. Cada um tem o objetivo de vida que merece, não é mesmo?

A bebida era amarga, forte, e foi necessário algum autocontrole para que não engasgasse de primeira. Como as pessoas podiam gostar daquilo? Veio logo depois a sensação morna do álcool, porém, juntamente a algum relaxamento, e talvez não fosse tão ruim quanto pensara inicialmente; sorveu um outro gole apenas para testar. E depois outro, outro, outro… Quando parou, a garrafa já parecia bem mais leve em seu aperto, e meio tonto, o corpo pendeu para o lado, apoiando-se contra o de quem deduzia ser Sehun. Ganhou um cafuné, e suspirou contente.

— Eu queria ser astrônomo. — A voz de Jongin já estava meio pastosa. — Sabia muitas curiosidades sobre a Via Láctea. Agora só lembro que ela tem 400 bilhões de estrelas ou algo assim. Não tem graça gostar dessas coisas na Inglaterra. A porra do céu nunca está limpo pra gente admirar...

— Acho que é mal de adulto a gente perder todos os nossos sonhos...

— Fale por você, porra. Eu estou perseguindo os meus.

— Eu  _também._ E sozinho, pelo visto.

Silêncio.

— Eu nem tenho mais sonhos — disse Yixing, precisando lutar contra o sono e a tontura para que as palavras saíssem. — Morreram quando eu tinha 14 anos. E agora que a polícia está atrás de mim, pior ainda...

— Que porra de crime você cometeu?

— Talvez. — O balbuciar era quase incoerente. — Mas pelo menos os últimos dias foram os mais divertidos que eu tenho lembrança… Obrigado por terem me trazido aqui. Estou bem feliz. Vi o mar, as pedras…

Sehun intensificou o cafuné, mas não ofereceu resposta. Jongin estalou a língua.

— Qual o seu problema… — Mais silêncio. — Espera. Sehun… Me diz que você não deu a bebida pra porra do menino.

— Talvez eu tenha dado. Qual o problema? Ele tem dezoito, Jongin. Supera.

— Mas que…

Quase gritou e conteve-se depressinha, abortando a última palavra. Yixing riu baixinho. Tinha a impressão de que se arrependeria por ter bebido tanto em tão pouco tempo, mas estava de fato feliz, como vinha acontecendo com frequência nos últimos dias. Esperava não se acostumar. Não tinha aquele direito… Mas sonhava mesmo assim. E levando a mão ao bolso, o peso familiar do canivete sob seus dedos, deixou-se vencer pela embriaguez: dormiu.

 

>><< 

 

Carregaram um Yixing adormecido até o carro, deitando-o no banco de trás, e Sehun tomou para si o papel de motorista antes que o outro tivesse a chance de fazê-lo. As mãos suavam contra o volante, o corpo gelado de ansiedade, mas era chamar a morte deixar que Jongin dirigisse; estava tão bêbado que precisou de três tentativas para sentar-se no banco do carona e, quando solicitado que entregasse a chave, fê-lo sem muita resistência.

— Você não sabe dirigir, sabe? — Deu um risinho que pretendia ser debochado, mas soou apenas torpe e patético. — Vai matar a todos nós, estou vendo.

Um bufo foi toda a resposta que Sehun se dignou a dar, nem sequer levantando a cabeça para encarar o outro. Se apenas conseguisse parar de tremer... Encaixou a chave na ignição, ligou o carro, deixou-o morrer dois segundos depois; tentou mais uma vez, e então outra, ambas sem nenhum sucesso. E tomado pela frustração, precisou engolir a vontade de chorar e socar os controles ao mesmo tempo; sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas apenas o leve vibrar do veículo sob seus pés já era o suficiente para que paralisasse de pânico, impedindo-o de acionar as marchas ou até mesmo pisar no acelerador.

Algumas tentativas depois, desistiu. De olhos fechados e cenho franzido, queria simplesmente fingir que estava sozinho naquela cena humilhante, mas era meio claro que não teria esse luxo; seu nome foi chamado tantas vezes foram necessárias para que cedesse. E apesar de tudo que se esperaria de Jongin — deboche, arrogância, convencimento —, o que encontrou ao encará-lo foi surpreendente: um semblante sério e, dentro do que permitia a embriaguez, até mesmo preocupado.

— Que porra é essa, Sehun?

— Eu… eu  _sei_ dirigir. —  Bufou mais uma vez, deslizando as mãos pelas laterais do rosto com força o suficiente para deixar marcas avermelhadas. — Eu tenho habilitação, entende? Mas quando eu era mais novo eu me envolvi num acidente com o carro do meu pai. Bati de frente com uma moça, ela ficou internada, teve que fazer cirurgia, e foi horrível. Nunca mais peguei num carro depois disso. Meu pai não ia deixar, e não era como se eu quisesse, também. Aí ficou esse  _trauma._ — Suspirou, os olhos começando a arder; piscou rapidamente para espantar as lágrimas. — Enfim, não vou conseguir. E você também não vai dirigir, tá chapado demais para isso.

— Amesbury não é assim tão longe. Deixa eu dirigir essa porra.

— Não. Eu não tenho tanto amor assim pela minha vida, mas tenho pela do Yixing.

Ao ouvir o nome, Jongin virou o tronco e encarou o corpo adormecido no banco de trás em uma contemplação silenciosa. Suspirou.

— Ele é esquisito. Me arrependo de ter dito que deveríamos tê-lo deixado para morrer… Parece tão inofensivo. Mas ao mesmo tempo tenho medo, porque ele obviamente fez alguma merda. A polícia está atrás dele!

— Bem, ela também vai estar atrás de nós quando descobrirem que a gente roubou as joias. Ou você se esqueceu?

— Não, porra, não me esqueci, mas… Não sei. — Hesitou. — Você não devia ter dado a vodka para ele… Não temos como levá-lo no hospital se isso der merda, Sehun.

Revirou os olhos.

— Eu já disse, ele tem 18. Vai ficar bem. Quando voltarmos a Dover, vou levá-lo ao cinema. Um crime ele nunca ter ido em nenhum.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Jongin encarou-o de esguelha e, quando Sehun acenou-lhe em afirmativa, fez má cara. — Enfim. Não podemos ficar aqui. Se tu não me deixar dirigir essa porra, então vai ter que ser você mesmo.

— Que parte do eu não vou dar conta você não entendeu, bicho bêbado?

— Eu entendi, porra, mas vou te ajudar. Respira fundo aí. Vai dar certo.

Ele ajoelhou-se no banco e com comandos secos, mas pacientes, inclinou-se na direção de Sehun e começou a guiá-lo no que fazer. Pisar na embreagem, pisar no freio, engatar a primeira marcha, abaixar o freio de mão; todas aquelas instruções foram repetidas várias vezes, mas não conseguia se concentrar, agora por motivos bem distintos do pânico. Assim, deixou o carro morrer mais algumas vezes, dividido entre empurrar Jongin para longe e deixá-lo exatamente onde estava, a mão apoiada em seu ombro, o rosto próximo  _demais,_ todos os locais onde o hálito dele tocava a pele formigando de uma maneira gostosinha.

Em certo momento, para lembrá-lo de pisar na  _porra_ da embreagem, Jongin apoiou a mão em seu joelho, e quando furtivamente tentou encará-lo, encontrou-o com os olhos já sobre si. Foi um momento muito estranho, Sehun prendendo a respiração, Jongin de olhos arregalados pelo flagrante, o silêncio pesado entre ambos, a mão ainda quietinha sobre o joelho e o carro vibrando perigosamente antes de morrer mais uma vez.

— Liga a porra do rádio aí. — Jongin desviou os olhos e, na velocidade de uma piscada, já estava de novo no banco do carona. — Você não tem mesmo conserto. Desisto. — Com a expressão azeda, inclinou o banco para trás, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. — Vou dar um cochilo pra conseguir levar a gente de volta. Não me acorda.

Sehun suspirou, coração batendo depressa, e obedeceu. Jongin estava ressonando em dois tempos, o que deixou-o sozinho para contemplar o sol que nascia aos poucos, raios de luz oblíquos criando uma imagem bonita no céu noturno. O toque de Jongin ainda queimava em seu joelho… Que merda estava fazendo, afinal? Sentia-se caindo num buraco negro. E um pouco agitado, um pouco melancólico, um pouco entretido com a coincidência da situação, cantarolou junto ao rádio, apenas para si mesmo, baixinho como quem conta um segredo:  _you say you want to start something new, and it's breaking my heart you're leaving. Baby, I'm grieving…_


	6. Convite

Era para ser um passeio simples e indolor às falésias de Dover com o único objetivo de apreciar a vista; e estava correndo tudo bem, dentro do possível, até serem encontrados por uma turma de jovens esquisitos, já conhecidos de Sehun, convidando tanto a ele quanto a seus amigos  _japoneses_ para uma  _festa de halloween_. Claramente um chamado para a encrenca, como Jongin bem sacara, mas de nada adiantou argumentar. Desarmado pela indiferença de Sehun —  _se não quer ir, não vá, oras, não tem ninguém te obrigando_ —, puto, cansado e azedo, lá estava ele assim mesmo, isolado no cantinho da festa com um copo de gin na mão e arrependido de todas as decisões responsáveis por aquela tortura.

— Está aí azedo… Não gosta de dançar?

Jongin olhou para Yixing, suado e ofegante de tanto dançar, enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado, e apesar de saber que as paredes de sua casa lá em Londres, testemunhas de seus ensaios e sofrimentos com as coreografias de Madonna, provavelmente diriam o contrário, foi curto e grosso:

— Não. E não queria estar aqui, também. Tenho meus motivos para o azedume.

— E por que veio, então?

Ele não chegou a dizer o  _você não foi obrigado,_ mas foi possível ouví-lo mesmo. Jongin encolheu os joelhos para abraçá-los, apoiando sobre eles o queixo, e bufou.

— Não sei, porra, tá bom? Não sei. Eu… —  Na pista de dança, Sehun dançava com uma mocinha de cabelos cheios e compridos, os lábios quase se tocando, e por motivo qualquer, a cena lhe causou enorme desconforto. Desviou o olhar para Yixing, que exibia um sorrisinho esperto, e depois para a segurança dos próprios pés; estes pelo menos não lhe causariam vontade de socar alguma coisa. — Sei lá. De onde toda essa galera conhece e é amiga do Sehun?

— O Sehun conheceu-os em outra festa e, pelo que entendi, “amigo” é forçar um pouco demais. Quem é amigo do Sehun, afinal? — Pela sua visão periférica, Yixing deu de ombros. — Ele não gosta de quase ninguém.

— Ele gosta de  _você_ , embora eu não entenda muito bem por quê.

A frase saiu bem mais agressiva do que pretendera e Jongin franziu o cenho, mas o outro não pareceu lá muito incomodado.

— Se te consola, eu também não entendo. — Sorriu. — E bem, ele também gosta de você, sabia?

— Ah, claro. Com certeza. Dá para ver o quanto ele  _me adora._ Igualzinho a você.

— Não sei do que está falando. Eu gosto de você!

— O que é que o Sehun te fez consumir dessa vez? Claro que você não gosta de mim. Não tem motivos para isso. Eu disse que devíamos ter deixado você para morrer na estrada, lembra?

— Então, não sei o que eu bebi não. Tem cheiro de pinheiro… É gostosinho.

— Eu não acredito que ele te deu gin, eu vou dar na porra da cara del-

— E sobre o que você disse, não se preocupe, não estou ofendido. Eu gosto de você, embora não seja muito recíproco. Você é legal quando não está dizendo porra e ficando bravo.

 _Quase nunca,_ pensou Jongin, rindo baixinho de escárnio.

— Você precisa ter zero amor próprio para gostar de alguém que já admitiu querer ver você morto, não acha?

— Foi o que você disse, mas não o que fez. De onde eu venho, as pessoas não apenas teriam me deixado morto, mas também passariam com o carro por cima só para garantir. Você não é nem de longe tão ruim quanto acha que é. Já conheci muito piores.

Silêncio. Yixing admirava a pista de dança quase carinhosamente, o sorriso crescendo no canto dos lábios sem que se desse conta, e observando-o pelo canto do olho, desde os cabelos revoltos no topo da cabeça até o corpo já não tão anêmico, no qual grudavam pelo suor as roupas que pegara emprestado, Jongin achou-o bonito de um jeito ao mesmo tempo cansado e inocente. Fazia sentido que Sehun gostasse dele, que ambos dessem tão certo, e sentiu-se meio idiota por ficar com raiva. Se Yixing tinha sucesso em algo que Jongin só sabia fracassar, não era como se pudesse culpá-lo, era?  

Esperava apenas que Sehun não estragasse as coisas entre os dois com um maldito beijo também. Não era mesquinho o suficiente para desejar o inferno no qual ardia para qualquer outra pessoa; e caso fosse honesto consigo mesmo, diria que Yixing, mais do que todos os outros, não o merecia. Era até difícil imaginar que um garoto daqueles tivesse cometido um crime no final das contas…

— Não é que eu não goste de você — disse enfim. — É só que você é muito… você?

Yixing riu surpreso.

— E o que isso quer dizer?

— Não sei. É o seu jeito... Não sei descrever. Mas me dá um nervoso da porra.

— Não é como se isso fosse difícil, é? — Ele parecia contente e havia algo de mágico em vê-lo assim; a felicidade lhe vinha de um jeito muito mais cru e, de certa forma, puro também. Como se não estivesse acostumado a sentí-la… Era bonitinho e triste ao mesmo tempo. — Vamos dançar?

— Eu…

Foi salvo de responder pela chegada de uma moça alta, de cabelos longos, a perguntar se podia fazer-lhes companhia — e o olhar fixo em Jongin deixava bem claras as suas intenções. Era uma ótima hora para aceitar o convite para a dança… Só que quando olhou para o lado, Yixing já não estava mais lá, tendo corrido para o bolo de pessoas. Porra de traidor. Bufou, de novo tomado por aquela vontade insana de socar alguma coisa, e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de levantar a cabeça para a moça e responder, o tom azedo:

— Senta aí. Jo… John. Ou Jongin. Você escolhe.

— Jéssica — apresentou-se ela em resposta. — Então, John… Vamos conversar, hm?

 

>><< 

 

A mulher com quem Sehun dançava recepcionou Yixing com um beijo na boca —  um selinho, desses que ele já tanto assistira seus colegas de escola trocarem às escondidas —, um sorriso, a frase  _você é muito fofo_ e então deixou-os a sós, misturando-se no bolo de pessoas e logo sumindo de vista. Tudo aconteceu no intervalo um minuto, talvez menos, e a única reação que Yixing conseguiu demonstrar foi um bater surpreso de pestanas; era assim que as pessoas de cidades maiores se cumprimentavam? Estranho. Bastante estranho.

— Meninas que não tem medo do perigo. Não são interessantes? —  disse Sehun a guisa de explicação, e na falta de uma resposta, Yixing escolhendo não dizer que tinha total falta de interesse em mulheres, continuou: — Onde está o Jongin?

— Bem… — Virou-se para olhar por cima do próprio ombro para onde Jongin e a moça que os abordara agora conversaram. — Ali. Um pouco ocupado, eu diria. Foi por isso que eu me levantei e voltei para cá. Você acha que fiz errado em deixá-lo sozinho?

Encarando a cena, Sehun mal esboçou reação; piscou, crispou os lábios, o cenho franzido por um instante mínimo antes que tudo voltasse à mesma apatia de sempre. E Yixing começava a reparar que aquela era a única maneira pela qual conseguia demonstrar sentimentos: nos pequenos detalhes. Talvez por isso fosse uma pessoa simultaneamente tão interessante e tão difícil de ler.

— Não, tá tudo bem... Você fez certo. Vamos?

Desviou o olhar para si, pegou-o pela mão, conduziu-o para dentro da massa de corpos que se mexia em caos e harmonia e  mantendo-se próximos um do outro, às vezes segurando as mãos para que não se afastassem, ambos dançaram juntos. Mal era possível ouvir a letra da música e, nos momentos em que alguém esbarrava com mais força contra si, Yixing não deixou de temer cair no meio de todo mundo e ser pisoteado; mas no geral, a experiência tinha um quê de libertadora. Dançar sem se preocupar com nada, apenas sentindo o movimento, o escorrer do suor, o arder do cansaço.

Em certo momento, com o grito aleatório de  _ah, eu amo essa!,_ o volume foi aumentado. Veio então uma batida contagiante, viva, sinergética, e Yixing sentiu-se estranhamente feliz, mesmo que não houvesse letra ainda com a qual se identificar: o simples instrumental encheu-lhe de energia. Era como se o mundo fosse de repente mais colorido, e todas as pessoas estivessem sorrindo, e tudo fosse tão fácil, tão simples… Na voz suave do vocalista que soou logo depois, Yixing soube, sem nem precisar pensar, que aquela seria a sua música favorita por muito, muito tempo.

Tentou gritar por cima do barulho, perguntar qual o nome da canção, mas o outro lhe respondeu com um dar de ombros. Teria que descobrir depois… Desenvolveu-se o primeiro refrão e, em meio ao frenetismo de todos os corpos ao redor, Sehun acabou por conduzí-lo novamente a um ponto mais vazio e tranquilo para que dançassem em paz. E com o vocalista a cantar, no fundo,  _I’ll be gone in a day or two...,_ perguntou, o tom cheio de uma urgência que não lhe era característica:

— Ei. Vem comigo para a Europa? — Quando Yixing encarou-o sem entender, continuou: — Era isso que eu e o Jongin estávamos fazendo antes de encontrar você. Indo conhecer a Europa. Passear. Nos divertirmos um pouco. Agora com você quase curado e já com os documentos na mão, não temos porque ficar… Já não sei se o Jongin vai mais comigo, mas independente disso: você vem?

O primeiro reflexo foi dizer não, e então sim, mas acabou não dizendo nada, pois aquelas questões eram mais complicadas que respostas curtas. A oferta insinuava-se, e parecia tão atraente… Conhecer lugares, pessoas, não precisar voltar para Barham e ser de novo alguém invisível; ter a oportunidade de começar de novo, dessa vez como alguém normal, aceitável, e não a aberração que era.  _It’s better to be safe than sorry,_ porém, dizia o vocalista, e talvez tivesse razão.

— Eu não tenho dinheiro, Sehun… E a polícia atrás de mim…

— Você não precisa se preocupar com o dinheiro. Eu tenho o suficiente para nós dois, se o Jongin for, ele também. E se você não estiver na Inglaterra, não acha que vai ser mais difícil a polícia te achar? — Veio o segundo refrão, e então outro solo de instrumentos, e toda a cena parecia honestamente muito surreal. — Vem junto, Yixing. Vai ser divertido. Se o Jongin for… — Hesitou. — Se ele for, tenho certeza de que ele não se importará.

Yixing também tinha de alguma forma. Pensou. Quais eram as opções? Tinha alguns documentos falsos, dezoito anos recém-completados e nenhum conhecimento sobre nada no mundo. Como sobreviveria sozinho se dissesse não? Queria dizer não?

— Tudo bem. Eu… Eu vou.

Sehun sorriu, de novo e verdadeiramente, e Yixing achou-o tão bonito quanto era possível achar, enquanto já não tão parecido com Luhan. O tempo parecia desbotar aquelas semelhanças… A beleza, porém, permanecia. E talvez fosse um pouco perigoso sentir atração por um homem praticamente desconhecido sem a desculpa do ex-amante para acobertá-lo, mas Yixing nunca fora de mentir para si mesmo e não era ali que começaria a fazê-lo. Esperava apenas que conseguisse se controlar melhor, daquela vez; que tudo fosse apenas uma simples admiração respeitosa à distância. Podia achar Sehun atraente e lindo de doer e ainda assim seguir em frente.

Ou acreditava que podia.

— Isso é ótimo. A gente pod-

Veio um grito, outro, seguidos de uma sequência de gritos menores, uma grande agitação de pessoas correndo para todos os lados, quase derrubando Sehun e Yixing no processo de se dispersarem. Assim que foi possível ouvir o comando  _todo mundo parado, todo mundo parado!,_ por um segundo que pareceu comprido demais, os dois se entreolharam. Apertando-lhe o punho a ponto de machucar, Sehun gritou  _“corra!”_. E juntos na clareira que aos poucos se banhava pelo breu das lanternas sendo desligadas, das velas sendo apagadas, correram.

 

>><< 

 

Apesar de todas as impressões iniciais, Jéssica era muito legal e não tentou nenhum avanço desnecessário; apenas conversou consigo sobre um monte de coisas. E Jongin sentiu-se confortável o suficiente para rir um pouco, compartilhar seus planos de ação para dali à frente, receber alguns conselhos… Estava se divertindo, e por isso nem sequer prestou atenção nos primeiros gritos; a chegada abrupta de Sehun e Yixing, ofegantes, dando-lhe um arranque no pulso em meio a gritos de  _corra!_ pegou-o totalmente de surpresa. Piscou sem entender, olhou de relance para uma Jéssica que já se levantava, assustada, e só aí se deu conta do que acontecia. Todas as luzes se apagavam, giravam os cacetetes, gritavam as ordens, os policiais movimentando-se com agilidade pelo caos da clareira.  _Corra!,_ gritou de novo Sehun, em real urgência. E dessa vez, Jongin obedeceu.

Na escuridão, era difícil ter qualquer noção de espaço ou direção, fugindo dos feixes das lanternas policiais, apontados como armas, os três correram às cegas até que as pernas queimassem, mantendo-se perto o suficiente para que esbarrassem os braços. Às vezes gemendo de dor ou cansaço, inseguros na hipótese de parar ou não, seguiram por um tempo indefinido, forçados a desacelerar apenas quando Jongin literalmente tropeçou de exaustão — e não conseguiu mais levantar.

Estavam à salvo, porém; nenhum feixe de lanterna surgiu para perseguí-los, nenhum barulho de passos reativou a tensa atmosfera. E no passar do tempo, pontuado por cada respirar, Jongin começou a se sentir um pouco mais tranquilo, embora impossibilitado de se mexer. O tornozelo queimava, faltavam-lhe forças, e que maldição era a sede! Carregado de um lado por Sehun, do outro por Yixing, mancou durante todo o resto do percurso, que durou horas e horas. Ninguém fazia a menor ideia de onde estavam, afinal, e na escuridão, era impossível ter referências.

Arrastado para lá e para cá, Jongin não economizou  nos palavrões. Nem queria ter ido na maldita festa a princípio de papo e fez questão de dizer isso para Yixing e Sehun, várias e várias vezes, até que a sede finalmente vencesse a batalha contra a sua garganta, e apenas essa, pois a contra o ódio era uma causa perdida. Ainda que em silêncio forçado, não parou de xingar — só passou a fazê-lo mentalmente.

O sol nascia quando por fim foi carregado três lances de escada do hotel acima e deitado em uma das camas. Yixing ocupou a outra, dormindo quase que no mesmo instante, enquanto Sehun remexeu no frigobar até voltar com uma lata de refrigerante e uma garrafa de água. Sentou-se na cama, colocou as pernas de Jongin sobre as próprias coxas, entregou-lhe a água — consumida toda em um único gole —  e, envolvendo o metal gelado com uma parte do lençol, pressionou-o contra o tornozelo machucado.

— Ei! Cuidado com isso aí — disse Jongin após um sibilar de dor, mas além de um olhar severo, não teve resposta. — Será que eu lesionei essa porra?

A região foi massageada com dedos cuidadosos. Não doía tanto quanto era esquisito; tornava-o autoconsciente da aparência dos próprios pés, não exatamente os mais belos que conhecia, e também da própria situação. Sentiu vontade de recolher as pernas, mas sem motivos para fazê-lo — Sehun não tinha nenhuma razão secreta para tocá-lo, por mais que reconhecer esse fato lhe causasse certa infelicidade —, deixou-as quietas no mesmo lugar. Suspirou de dor e cansaço.

— Não, não parece lesionado. Um pouco de gelo, descanso e antiinflamatórios devem resolver. Eu comprei pro corte na mão do Yixing, acho que sobraram alguns. Vou dar para você tomar e então você dorme.

— Ainda bem para você. — Tossiu. A água amainara a irritação na garganta, mas ainda sentia os resquícios de rouquidão. — Se eu morresse porque você me arrastou para uma festa esquisita, Oh Sehun… eu juro que arrancaria a porra do teu couro.

— Não, você não arrancaria, porque estaria morto. Só assim para você me dar algum sossego, pelo visto. E de qualquer forma, a festa estava tranquila. Não sei por que a polícia.

— Segundo o que a Jéssica me falou, a festa estava acontecendo em cima do Memorial de Bleriot. Estava todo mundo dançando em cima de um avião desenhado por pedras brancas. Acho que não pode, né? Ponto turístico importante e tal.

— Esse tipo de informação relevante ninguém menciona...

— Não sei se eles consideram relevante. Não foi o que pareceu.

Silêncio. O metal ainda era pressionado contra o tornozelo, mas este já não doía tanto, gradualmente tomado por gelada anestesia, e sem nem perceber, Jongin relaxou um pouquinho. Curto alívio… Logo Sehun abria a boca novamente, o tom mais quieto que o normal:

— Vou buscar os documentos falsos do Yixing amanhã. Chamei ele para ir para a Europa também. E ele aceitou. Acho bom pegarmos o trem amanhã mesmo.

Recebendo aquela facada nas costas, Jongin apenas piscou. Não tinha nenhum motivo bom para socar Sehun, mas queria fazê-lo; e como…

— E por que porra você tá me contando isso?

— Não sei. — Deu de ombros. — Achei que você devia saber.

— Você faz o que quiser, não é isso? Não é como se você me devesse a porra de uma explicação.

— Não é uma explicação, Jongin, é só… — Suspirou, balançou a cabeça para si mesmo e então desvencilhou-se de Jongin para levantar da cama. Remexeu as malas, jogou para ele uma cartela de remédio. — Toma. E dorme. Amanhã de manhã você toma outro. Se tiver alguma dor, me avisa. Boa noite.

As luzes foram apagadas e Jongin ficou sem nada entender. O que Sehun queria? Que ele agradecesse por estar sendo trocado por Yixing? Era uma promessa que os dois tinham feito um com o outro, e mesmo tendo sido o primeiro a sugerir que tomassem caminhos separados, não podia dizer que estava feliz com a situação. Dormiu com um gosto amargo na boca… Que nada tinha a ver com os remédios. Infelizmente.

 

>><< 

 

Guardou a última roupa na mala novinha que ganhara aquela manhã — cortesia de Sehun — e Jongin, deitado na cama com uma compressa de gelo no pé, voltou a atenção para os criptogramas tão logo viu-o levantar a cabeça. No desespero, o movimento pareceu artificial, um pouco ridículo, e não ajudava muito o fato de que a revistinha estava de cabeça para baixo… Yixing sentiu vontade dizer algo, mas manteve-se calado e neutro; tinha a impressão que reconhecer, mesmo que sem malícia, todo aquele teatro seria lido como deboche.

Fingir que nada acontecia, porém, ficou mais difícil com o passar dos minutos. Os olhos de Jongin continuavam a seguí-lo pelo quarto, não importasse o movimento que fazia, às vezes um ou outro suspiro frustrado rompendo o silêncio — e era tão  _simples_ adivinhar o que ele estava pensando que não tinha nem graça. Entristecia, na verdade, notar pelo canto do olho o tremer da perna não lesionada dele sobre o colchão, o suor nervoso que lhe escorria pela testa, a revistinha apertada quase ao ponto de amassar pelas mãos nervosas, as várias vezes em que ele abria a boca, e como que tomado por um acesso invisível de engasgo, nada conseguia dizer.

— Fale logo, Jongin. O Sehun não está aqui. Não vou morder você, hm? Nem te julgar.

A proposta vinha como temporária trégua para a batalha que Jongin travava consigo mesmo e ele, ainda que refreado por um relutante e pálido silêncio, acabou por aceitá-la:

— Por que ele te convidou, afinal?

— Não sei. — Se fosse honesto, achava toda a coisa meio absurda, e ainda tinha medo de que Sehun mudasse de ideia em algum momento. — Você terá que perguntar a ele.

— Argh. E por que  _você_ aceitou?

Deu de ombros.

— Era isso ou ser largado em uma cidade que eu não conheço, sem um centavo no bolso, sem ter lugar para onde ir ou voltar. Não posso retornar à minha cidade. Nunca trabalhei, não sei como ganhar dinheiro. O que você faria no meu lugar? — Silêncio. Continuou: — Você disse que não me detestava. Qual o problema de eu ir junto, então?

E Jongin precisou obrigar as palavras a saírem, a expressão dolorida como se cada uma delas lhe rasgasse a garganta no processo:

— O problema é que eu não posso ir, acho.

— E quem disse? — Hesitou. — Tudo o que eu me lembro de Sehun dizer era para você fazer o que bem entendesse.

Alguns tons mais pálido, ele praticamente gritou a resposta:

— Como você  _sabe_ disso, porra?

— Não importa, importa? Ele disse que você tinha que fazer o que você queria. O que você quer, afinal? Eu não posso dizer por você, nem o Sehun. Você que tem que saber.

Na falta de uma resposta, Yixing não tentou retomar o assunto; pegou a revistinha amassada, uma caneta e pôs-se a quebrar a cabeça com os poucos criptogramas em branco que sobravam. Dispondo de algumas ajudas ocasionais pedidas a Jongin, mais um pouco de esforço e neurônios queimados, terminava de resolver o último enigma quando Sehun chegou, entregando a ele uma sacola com todos os documentos falsos que mandara fazer.  _Guarde bem,_ ordenou. E então:

— Vamos?

E se aprontaram para ir. A ideia de Sehun era desembarcarem na França e lá decidirem o que fazer com o resto do trajeto, para o qual ele tinha poucos planos; compartilhou-os em voz alta, mais como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo do que com Yixing, e era inevitável notar o olhar perdido que Jongin lançava para a cena toda. Como a personificação da covardia, parecia uma criança acuada, mãos apertando os lençóis com força, a boca aberta na eterna iminência de uma frase que ele nunca se convenceria a dizer. Não por conta própria, pelo menos.

Não sem um empurrãozinho...

— Então, Jongin — disse Yixing, quando tudo estava em seus devidos lugares e só faltava partir. — Você vem ou não? Anda logo.

— É, Jongin. — A voz de Sehun tinha uma nota de intensidade. — Você vem ou não?

Imóveis em cantos opostos do quarto, por longos minutos que beiraram o interminável, eles apenas se encararam; era como se estivessem conversando, discutindo, em uma linguagem que Yixing não conseguia acessar ou entender. E totalmente alheio àquela interação silenciosa, ele se perguntou, não pela primeira e definitivamente não pela última vez, o que raios acontecera entre aqueles dois. Sabia de um beijo, mas não das circunstâncias; deduzia uma mágoa, mas não a sua origem.

A única certeza que tinha era de que, nos papéis implícitos que ali desempenhavam, o de observador seria forçado sobre si — como fora durante toda a sua adolescência. E embora já estivesse acostumado, não deixava de se sentir um pouco fracassado. Ainda sonhava com a oportunidade de ser ativo na busca pelos seus desejos, mas como poderia, se todos eles eram proibidos? Olhou de Sehun para Jongin, de Jongin para Sehun, que ainda se encaravam em meio àquele silêncio extenso e, sentindo alguma melancolia, percebeu que precisava rezar. Muito.

Caminhou em direção à porta. Disse:

— Enquanto vocês se decidem aí, vou à Igreja.

—  _Agora?_

— Sim. Dá tempo de o Jongin arrumar também as malas dele para ir com a gente. — De maneira não muito genuína, sorriu. — Volto em uma hora, tudo bem? Estejam prontos para a gente não perder mais tempo.

O ar frio do outono inglês recepcionou-o do lado de fora como uma chicotada, Yixing percebendo tarde demais que não se agasalhara direito, mas tudo bem. Pelo menos conseguia respirar. E seguindo um trajeto já conhecido, sem pressa de chegar, caminhou.


	7. Canais

Graças ao enjoo de movimento, fruto de todo e qualquer meio de transporte que não fosse ele mesmo a pilotar, Jongin encontrava-se sob a influência de calmantes; e era nos poucos intervalos concedidos pela sonolência que encontrava espaço para refletir sobre a atual situação. Os raciocínios vinham de maneira quebrada, incerta, a realidade às vezes ganhando contornos oníricos; não tinha certeza se Yixing reclamara mesmo do  _Louis_ escrito nos documentos falsos, ou se Sehun de fato respondera com seu próprio nome… As risadas também pareciam delírios. Embalado pelo vibrar suave do trem que os levava para Amsterdã, a única certeza que tinha eram as palavras que não se cansava de remoer:

_“Eu… eu vou.”_

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que realmente as pronunciara — e revivendo a cena por meio de sonhos e lembranças, sentia cada vez mais vergonha de si mesmo. Agira de maneira ridícula, sabia, e ainda questionava se era de fato bem-vindo naquela viagem. As interações de Sehun e Yixing às vezes o faziam se sentir intruso, e era nos detalhes que tentava convencer-se do contrário: a insistência de Yixing sobre aquilo que Jongin queria, o olhar de Sehun para si durante a espera por uma resposta, o modo como ambos o aguardaram, pacientemente, enquanto  subornava os agentes da imigração para liberarem sua entrada na França… Provas fortes; não bastante, conquanto.

Por diversas vezes, emergiu da inconsciência apenas o suficiente para ver que Yixing dormia com o rosto apoiado no ombro de Sehun; e enquanto cada mergulho de volta ao sono representava um incômodo maior que o anterior, não estava acordado o suficiente para definir exatamente o que lhe amolava. Talvez o mesmo de sempre: aquela inveja misturada com nostalgia... Em um de seus momentos mais conscientes na tarde, piscando lentamente as pálpebras pesadas, dedicou-se a admirá-los um do lado do outro. Faziam uma cena bonita. Harmoniosa. Como aqueles pares inseparáveis de amigos dos filmes…

Não demorou tanto para que Sehun flagrasse seu olhar, retribuindo-o então, e com a ousadia que só o limiar da consciência podia trazer, Jongin não se acovardou. Encararam-se. O tempo distorcia-se, assim como as paisagens que voavam pela janela no lado de fora, e o dia aos poucos se tornava noite. E as palavras que dançavam na língua de Jongin, sempre ansiosas pela liberdade que a covardia fazia refrear, incomodaram-no mais do que nunca.

Queria dizer que sentia saudades, perguntar porque ele se arrependia tanto do tal beijo, entender o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Yixing, e confessar que não sabia o que sentir sobre aquilo. Sehun não falava muito, e se importava menos ainda, mas era inteligente, e quando ainda tinham intimidade o suficiente para algumas tímidas confissões, sabia dar bons conselhos — embora nunca os colocasse em prática, pelo visto. Não arrependia-se por ter aberto mão de todos os seus  _amigos_ em Londres, mas, em momentos como aquele, pensava que melhor eles a amigo nenhum… O fardo da solidão lhe atacava o desacostume.

Seus sentimentos eram diversos, e Jongin mesmo já desistira de entendê-los; era durante os acessos de sinceridade trazidos pela raiva que, na maioria das vezes, dava-se conta dos próprios incômodos. Não falar nada ou falar demais — equilibrava-se permanentemente entre a cruz e a espada, um trabalho cansativo e em tempo integral. E assim, mesmo confortável em encarar Sehun, e ser encarado de volta, sem nenhum sentimento além da contemplação, manteve o silêncio — ainda que engasgado.

— Por acaso quer um travesseiro também? — Sehun desviou os olhos para a figura de Yixing toda apoiada em sua lateral esquerda. — Aproveita enquanto está de graça. Posso começar a cobrar em breve.

Jongin não lembrava-se de ter dito sim, mas ao emergir mais uma vez na consciência, sem sequer perceber que a abandonara, encontrava-se com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Sehun; e ele o encarava, de novo, os olhos cheios de algo indecifrável. Dentro do possível, estava confortável ali… Dormiu novamente. A montanha-russa, a partir daí, mostrou-se  bem mais tranquila, o suficiente para que, no espaço indefinido entre real e onírico, Jongin conseguisse dizer, mesmo com alguma dificuldade:

— Eu… fiz o certo em vir. Com vocês.

Sehun quase sorriu; a curvinha no canto do lábio era mínima, mas visível, e denunciava alguma satisfação. Jongin recebeu um cafuné nos cabelos, dedinhos leves massageando o couro, e não precisava daquele sonífero, mas desfrutou-lhe ainda assim. E, em meio às idas e voltas, o remédio nocauteando-o e trazendo-o de volta a seu bel prazer, perdeu-se a resposta, curta demais para ser julgada digna da memória:

— Concordo.

 

>><< 

 

As ruas daquela região de Amsterdam eram estreitas, o tráfego de pessoas mais intenso do que o esperado para tal hora da noite, e graças à espinha dorsal de canais aquáticos que formavam a cidade, fazia um frio de congelar os ossos. Tudo isso, somado ao cansaço de horas passadas como travesseiro para duas pessoas diferentes, não colocava Sehun no melhor dos humores. Sabia que estava em um lugar bonito e que devia, como Yixing e Jongin, apreciá-lo enquanto possível, mas a verdade é que só queria dormir.

Portanto, ansioso para encontrarem depressa o que procuravam e recolherem-se a um hotel qualquer para o pernoite, seguia alguns passos à frente de suas companhias, lendo placas e letreiros como um caçador… Ou um desesperado. Em alguns momentos, chegou a pensar que choraria de frustração, o corpo dolorido clamando por arrego, e por que concordara em ir logo para Amsterdam, mesmo? Nunca tivera o mínimo interesse pela Holanda no geral. O “ _sim, vou com vocês”_ de Jongin o desconcertara, era verdade, mas o alívio não deveria tê-lo enfraquecido tanto para a argumentação que se seguira.

Cedera à meia dúzias de frases cuspidas como um idiota; e ali estavam. Ocupado em sentir pena de si mesmo, assim, mal acreditou quando, virando em uma ruela de nome impronunciável — Warmoesstraat —, finalmente encontrou a plaquinha que esperava ler. Encarando-a como a jóia da salvação, ou como os fiéis olhavam para réplicas de Jesus Cristo em igrejas nos filmes, piscou várias e várias vezes para comprovar a realidade do que via, o alívio derramando-se morno pelo corpo exausto.

— Não acredito que existe mesmo uma loja com o nome de  _Condomerie_ — disse Jongin tão logo o alcançou, Yixing ao seu lado. — Eu mesmo estava duvidando a essa altura… Olha isso, Yixing. Camisinhas decorativas!

Elas estavam expostas na vitrine em vários formatos — carrinhos, animais, a  _Estátua da Liberdade_ — e, empolgados com a cena, os dois foram cômodo a dentro explorar o que a loja tinha a oferecer. Não era pouca coisa, Sehun bem admitia, pelo canto do olho vendo que também vendiam-se ali lubrificantes e outras coisas de caráter sexual, mas não perdeu tempo em parar e admirar; caminhou objetivamente até o balcão. E então parou.

— Que foi? — perguntou a mulher sentada no caixa, a combinação das palavras com a maquiagem preta marcada e os vários piercings espalhados pelo rosto criando uma imagem agressiva. — Nunca viu uma mulher na sua vida?

Silêncio.

— Krystal?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em reconhecimento e Sehun julgou aquilo resposta suficiente; começou a repetir, em tom mecânico, a explicação suprida por Jongin. Fora Jéssica a enviá-los, com a promessa de que Krystal concordaria em bancar a guia turística de Amsterdam, e como prova de que falavam a verdade, tinha...

— Eu sei disso tudo. Jéssica se deu ao trabalho de gastar uma ligação internacional e me avisar que vocês viriam. Ela me falou de um tal de Johnny. — Analisou-o de cima a baixo. — É  _você?_

Krystal criara expectativas, pelo visto, mas Sehun estava cansado demais para ficar refletindo sobre o que elas poderiam significar; dando de ombros, buscou Jongin de onde ele se divertia com as camisinhas perto da porta e, ignorando-lhe os protestos e xingamentos, arrastou-o para o balcão.

—  _Esse_ é o Johnny — disse, sem conseguir disfarçar a impaciência na voz. — Satisfeita?

Quando percebeu, talvez com um algum atraso, que o silêncio resultante tinha causa no  _olhar_ trocado por Krystal e Jongin, veio o tapa do desconforto na cara. As estruturas já corroídas pela estafa ameaçaram desmantelar; de uma fonte de som ainda não identificada, o martelar da canção insistia —  _one way or another, I’m gonna find ‘ya, I’m get ya', get ya', get ya'_  —; o mundo era um grande pesadelo. Por pouco não chorou ali mesmo. E no limite do autocontrole, verbalizou sua pressa numa reclamação tímida, adoecida, cuja resposta demorou um infinito para chegar:

— Eu trabalho. Acho que fica óbvio, né? — Ela gesticulou para a loja ao redor. — Posso olhar pra descontar as mil e uma horas extras que eu fiz em uma folga amanhã, mas não prometo nada. Caso sim, mostro a cidade para vocês amanhã e no final de semana, sem problemas. Tem coisa pra ver. Muita. Eu largo às nove, também. Se vocês me esperarem… — Era para Jongin que ela olhava ao falar, porém, um sorrisinho desenhando-se nos lábios carmesim. — Posso fazer um tour noturno pela região, se quiserem.

— Acho que depois de cinco horas de viagem no trem, ninguém está com disposição para isso — disse Sehun, rapidamente, antes que Jongin pudesse sequer pensar em abrir a boca. — Só um lugar para dormir por hoje está bom.

Sem mais delongas ou contestações, Krystal indicou uma pousada que funcionava algumas casas à frente, na qual se hospedaram. Os quartos individuais eram quase nus, mas serviam ao propósito do descanso, e o pernoite incluía o serviço de jantar, do qual desfrutaram em uma refeição tensa. Os donos do estabelecimento observavam-nos de perto e com desconfiança,  Yixing praticamente dormia por cima do prato de comida, Sehun concentrava-se em observar Jongin, este que fugia de seu olhar como quem é pego no flagra cometendo um crime.

Mais tarde na mesma noite, quando despediram-se, cada um entrando no seu próprio quarto, Sehun manteve-se de ouvido colado na porta. Aguardava, escutava... Desejando estar errado, uma sorte não obtida. Veio o ruído suave do chuveiro, o arrastar dos pés, e então, nem meia hora após o teatro dos  _boa noites,_ Jongin abriu a porta de mansinho, pé-ante-pé indo em direção à saída, deixando para trás o rastro forte do perfume e um silêncio cheio de agonias.

Sehun descobriu que não sentia mais sono.

 

>><< 

 

Krystal sorriu ao vê-lo chegar e, sem nenhuma observação sobre a falta de suas companhias anteriores ou zombaria pela sua aparente ansiedade, gesticulou para que Jongin a acompanhasse. O coração batia depressa, tão chocado quanto o próprio dono em razão daquele surto de ousadia, o ar gelado pinicava a ponta do nariz. Fazia uma noite clara, bonita. E a quietude era confortável, de certa forma, pois permitia-lhe a admiração, pouco sutil, docemente escancarada, sorvida por Krystal em sorrisos e olhadelas contentes.

— Você vai me deixar convencida se continuar me olhando assim, menino — disse ela, em certo momento, penteando os cabelos louros e espigados para trás com os dedos. Sorria. — Não fique caladinho desse jeito. Me fale sobre você.

Acatou a sugestão como ordem; em meio ao caminhar lento pelas margens do Oudezijds Voorburgwal, canal mais importante daquilo chamado por Krystal de  _velha Amsterdam,_  Jongin despejou sem muito charme as informações mais básicas. Sentia-se idiota e desinteressante ao mesmo tempo, mas os olhos da moça sobre si impeliam-no a continuar tagarelando quase que contra a sua vontade.

Desmembrou a infância, deu vida a alguns gostos pessoais, explanou seus hobbies. Depois, juntos, começaram a dissecar o entorno, especulando sobre as pessoas que passavam de bicicleta nas calçadas, as almas solitárias entrando em estabelecimentos de aparência suspeita, os barquinhos que jaziam abandonados sob o deslizar lento das águas no canal. Não foi o tour noturno que ela prometera — por horas a fio, sequer deixaram a Oudezijds Voorburgwal —, mas Jongin sentiu que, pelos olhos de Krystal, conhecera um pouquinho de Amsterdam mesmo assim.

— Eu cresci em Londres — disse ela, os dois sentados na borda do canal, as pontinhas dos pés de Jongin desenhando padrões efêmeros na água. — Aqui é… diferente. As pessoas pensam diferente. Não é tão entediante. E não tem tantos dias nublados. Não gosto de chuva.

— Por que não?

— Porque aí preciso ficar presa em casa, na maior parte das vezes. Tem pesadelo maior do que esse? — Silêncio. — Mas vá lá. O que está achando de Amsterdam até agora? De acordo com as suas expectativas?

— Eu não tinha muitas expectativas. Mas até agora, tem sido legal. — Arriscou um olhar de esguelha, meio temeroso apesar de tudo. Sentia que vomitaria a qualquer momento, e que projetava coisas no desejo ardente de que seu interesse fosse retribuído; não seria surpresa ter entendido errado a troca de olhares dentro da loja… Autoconsciente de todos os próprios atos, via-se incapaz de tomar qualquer iniciativa além das tantas olhadelas que Krystal fazia questão de retribuir, distribuindo sorrisos que iam do satisfeito ao enigmático. E daquela vez não foi diferente. — Acho que amanhã, na luz do dia, talvez seja mais interessante.

— Não sei. Acho que Amsterdam é sempre mais bonita durante a noite. — Diante do olhar confuso de Jongin, continuou: — Eu trabalho durante o dia, porque que opção tenho eu? Não tenho porque gostar.  E é na noite que as pessoas revelam quem elas realmente são… Prostituição, drogas. Toda essa merda. Se nós andarmos mais um pouco nessa rua, posso te mostrar tudo isso acontecendo, e as pessoas ainda assim gostam de fingir que não. Gosto da noite, enfim. Posso ser um pouco mais como eu mesma.

Algo no discurso — o sarcasmo da voz, talvez, ou a expressão deliciada da moça ao cuspir aquelas verdades — causou em Jongin uma pontada de desconforto, que tentou ignorar para então dizer:

— E quem é você?

Ela sorriu, levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão. A palma tinha a textura de uma lixa, aparentemente desconhecedora de todos aqueles produtos hidratantes cujas propagandas passavam na TV, e também era cheia de calos, mas ainda assim pertencia à Krystal, e eles estavam andando de mãos dadas, e Jongin sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo prestes a morrer e muito contente. Esquecera-se como era a montanha-russa de estar interessado por uma moça; desde Sehun, chegara a pensar que nunca mais a experimentaria...

Balançou a cabeça. Certos pensamentos ficavam melhor adormecidos.

Caminharam juntos pela Oudezijds Voorburgwal até que ela se transformou em outra rua, outro canal, e então deram a volta. O tempo passava, as ruas iam ficando cada vez mais quietas, o tom da conversa decaiu até que se tornasse breves sussurros. Cada arriscar de fala condensava-se no ar em uma fumaça que, graças aos postes de luzes fosforescentes, pintava-se de amarelo, o mesmo que refletia-se calmamente nas águas paradas. As casas tinham fachadas estranhas, muito diferente daquelas que se via em Londres. E ainda assim, Krystal era tudo o que Jongin conseguia admirar; sua fala, riso, gestos, personificados numa pessoa que, apesar das aparências, nada tinha de frágil.

Ela agia como se pudesse matar um homem com as próprias mãos e ainda assim estava ali, ao alcance de seus braços, só não tinha a autorização para tocar… Com os dedos formigando, controlava-se. Não queria ser um idiota; ainda podia estar entendendo tudo errado, afinal. Só no fim da noite, quando caminharam juntos até a casa de Krystal e, parados na porta, ela então perguntou se Jongin queria entrar, a voz baixa, suave —  _meu pai trabalha de madrugada_ —, é que finalmente percebeu não estar enganado, para seu mais completo desespero.

— Eu… —  Sem jeito, queria e não queria aceitar ao mesmo tempo. — Não… é muito cedo, não?

— São mais de meia noite, Johnny. — Ela sorriu. — Mas tudo bem. Você talvez tenha razão. Sempre um cavalheiro, hm?

A negativa de Jongin não a impediu de puxá-lo para um beijo agressivo, porém, ali no meio da rua, os corpos quase se fundindo pela maneira como ele, ligeiramente fora de si, prensava-a contra a parede. Gemidos presos na garganta, corpo todo aceso, mãos trêmulas, lábios formigando, foi difícil afastarem-se, um tempo indefinido depois, para as despedidas. E com a promessa de que seria avisado tão logo Krystal tivesse certeza da folga, voltou à pousada, trôpego de adrenalina, bêbado de paixão.

 

>><< 

 

Quando a mocinha com os piercings e as maquiagens de olheira chegou na manhã seguinte anunciando que tinha conseguido a folga, Yixing esperava que ela fosse levá-los a qualquer lugar — desde um bordel até uma convenção de pessoas que também usavam jaqueta de couro —, menos ao que ela de fato escolheu como destino para aquela manhã: museus. Muitos deles, todos  reunidos no entorno de uma praça colorida pelo laranja típico do outono, as folhas das árvores atapetando o chão e cobrindo insistentes o pequeno lago que ali existia. Um cenário lindo e, apesar de inusitado, dado todo o contexto, muito interessante.

Entre os museus de Van Gogh, Rijksmuseum e Stedelijk, teve uma manhã divertida. Nunca visitara nada do tipo, e havia algo de mágico em caminhar em meio a coisas remetentes a um passado que nunca poderia viver; apenas experimentar, naquela pequena bolha espacial, o fantasma que restara. Feitas em voz alta, essas considerações lhe renderam uma rodada coletiva de risos, alguns mais debochados que outros — era mesmo necessário que Jongin tivesse se  _dobrado_ para gargalhar? — mas estava empolgado demais para dar importância.

Mais tarde, arrastando a bicicleta alugada pela Stadhouderskade e vendo os barquinhos passarem para lá e para cá, sentiu vontade de fazer um passeio também, esta ecoada por Sehun. Jongin, por sua vez, bateu o pé querendo não ir. Tinha lá seus motivos, era verdade — os tais enjoos e tonturas causados pela doença do movimento —, mas havia algo mais em todo o drama que fazia, as olhadelas fugazes para Krystal não passando despercebidas para ninguém. Não sabia, pelo visto, outro jeito de demonstrar os próprios sentimentos que não fosse exibí-los como letreiros em sua face para quem quisesse ver. E perder a paciência:

— Não tenho tempo para essa frescura — disse Sehun, descontentamento forte o bastante para quebrar a apatia de praxe na voz. — Você não tá grudado na gente. Eu e o Yixing vamos fazer um passeio de barco, a Krystal te leva em qualquer outro lugar que você quiser ir… Todo mundo fica feliz. Amanhã a gente tenta fazer alguma coisa nós quatro. Ou não. Sei lá. Dane-se também. — Deu de ombros e, antes que Jongin tivesse a chance de falar alguma coisa, continuou: — Onde que a gente embarca nesses barcos mesmo, Krystal?

Ela deu as coordenadas, talvez de uma maneira meio porca, mas Sehun julgou-as suficientes; montou na bicicleta e, sem despedir-se ou mesmo olhar para trás, deu a partida. Já Yixing ainda titubeou um pouquinho para encarar o  _casal;_ o jeito como Jongin procurava a mão de Krystal no espaço entre ambos, o rubor que pintava-lhe discretamente as bochechas,  a fuga dos olhos que recusavam-se a encontrar os seus. Estranho. Muito estranho. Mas não dizia a respeito a si, no fim das contas; despediu-se, subiu também na bicicleta e correu para alcançar Sehun no meio do caminho.

O barquinho de passeio era uma coisinha pequena e aconchegante, bem diferente da balsa na qual tinham feito o trajeto Inglaterra - França, com teto e janelas transparentes e também uma pequena abertura na proa para quem desejasse fazer o percurso ao ar livre. Esta última parecia a opção mais óbvia, e também a mais legal; Sehun, contudo, pregou a bunda em um dos bancos da frente sem nem mesmo deliberar o assunto e Yixing acabou por acompanhá-lo. Não sem alguma hesitação, dor e olhadelas fugazes por cima do ombro, claro; mas considerou que a fidelidade às companhias era mais importante do que uma questão puramente espacial. Faria o passeio como todos os outros tripulantes, no fim das contas.

— Que estranho o Jongin e a Krystal, você não acha? — perguntou enquanto o veículo lentamente começava a se mexer sob as águas. — Tenho a sensação de que perdi alguma coisa…

Foi recepcionado com silêncio e não insistiu. Pela janela, as casinhas de arquitetura estranha iam se desdobrando em ruas, um labirinto formado por paredes de tijolos, pontes bonitas e o escorregar preguiçoso da água pelo casco do barquinho, uma imagem por si só muito hipnotizante. Entretido com toda aquela variedade de coisas para ver, assim, quando a resposta de Sehun chegou, quase cinco minutos atrasada, não deixou de surpreender-se um pouco:

— Você perdeu, sim. Ele foi vê-la ontem à noite depois que fomos dormir. Voltou de madrugada. Não é tão estranho se você pensar por esse ponto.

— Ele te contou isso? O Jongin?

— Não.

— Ah… Então como é que você sabe?

— Não faz muita diferença, faz? O importante é que ele arranjou uma companhia maravilhosa para passar a estadia aqui em Amsterdam e eu duvido que a gente vá ver muito rastro dele nos próximos dias. Nem dele, nem da Krystal. Sou capaz de apostar.

— Eles fazem um casal bonitinho, ele meio bobo por causa dela, ela sendo… ela, mas você se esquece de que também terá uma companhia maravilhosa nesses dias: eu!

Estendeu-se o silêncio, e de novo foi deduzido o fim da conversa, mas com algo de morto ao invés de apático na expressão sempre neutra, Sehun deu de ombros e então disse:

— É, né? —  Como alguém que foge, recusou-se ao olhar na direção do outro ao pronunciar as palavras. — O que posso fazer? Não é como se eu tivesse outra opção.

Yixing apenas encarou-o, congelado o tempo e também a própria postura. Lembrava-se de ter sido  _convidado_ para estar ali, podia argumentar, com todas as letras, que nunca se forçara ou implorara por nada. Mas como exigir algo mais do que Sehun já lhe dava? Estava tendo dias tão felizes e, quanto mais se acostumava, menos queria voltar à vida solitária de antes. Menos queria ficar sozinho de novo...

Não disse nada e Sehun não olhou em sua direção, nem mesmo quando Yixing se levantou e, abraçando a si mesmo, caminhou em direção a proa ao ar livre. O vento na cara era uma sensação gostosa, havia toda uma beleza bucólica na visão privilegiada, o barquinho desenhava padrões bonitos na água... Mas sem ânimo para apreciar tais detalhes, nada divertiu-se, apenas suportou o resto do passeio.

 

>><< 

 

Tão logo Yixing desapareceu com a bicicleta e deixou Jongin e Krystal sozinhos na Museumpleim, a primeira coisa a acontecer foi uma troca de olhares. Coisa singela, silenciosa, quase uma cena de filme romântico. A única diferença configurou-se na força magnética que gradualmente os atraiu ao ponto de, quando se beijaram com força ali no meio da praça, e que se danasse a platéia!, ser impossível dizer quem de ambos tomara a iniciativa. Não era como se importasse.

A segunda coisa foi Krystal, totalmente à vontade com a situação, conduzindo um Jongin de pernas amolecidas por ruas e quarteirões até a entrada do que parecia ser um parque — reinado pelo laranja policromático, típico da estação, e por grossos tapetes de folhas, perturbados ocasionalmente pelo vento ou por pés mais curiosos. Estacionaram as bicicletas. Crianças gritavam, cachorros latiam, mas havia um senso de estranha paz na cor que se perdia de vista; andando lado a lado com Krystal, Jongin sentiu-se tranquilo o bastante para se esquecer, mesmo que por apenas um momento, do desejo insistente por mais contato, mais beijos… Por tudo o que Krystal tinha a lhe oferecer.

— É um dos meus lugares favoritos de Amsterdam, isso daqui — disse ela, a voz baixa, quase contemplativa. — Vondelpark… Por mais  _hippie_ que isso pareça.

— E qual o problema em ser hippie?

— Todo? — Encarou-o de esguelha. Sorriu. — “ _Amo a natureza, sexo com tudo o que se mexe, paz e amor”_ blablabla… Balela. Minha irmã é bem hippie, se você não reparou, cabelão comprido, fala sempre manso, aquelas saias florais malditas com aquelas merdas amarradas na cintura… Ela teve inclusive a fase dela de fugir de casa e sair perambulando por aí. Minha mãe a trouxe de volta na base da porrada. É a única hippie que eu me dou o direito de amar. O resto eu quero que  _morra._

Sentindo desconforto parecido com aquele experimentado na noite anterior, e de novo esforçando-se para ignorá-lo, Jongin encolheu os ombros.

— Cada pessoa tem direito de ser o que quiser, não?

— Tem uma guerra acontecendo, Johnny, só não vê quem não quer. Esse discurso de paz não me convence. É tudo um tédio, a gente trabalhando igual idiotas para o dia em que ou os Estados Unidos ou a União Soviética vão jogar uma bomba e matar todo mundo. — Subiu o tom da voz, gesticulando com ênfase: — As pessoas passam fome, sede, a gente trabalha igual condenados para enriquecer gente que não tá nem aí para nós. E o que fazem os governos, afinal? Paz e amor o caralho, é tudo uma merda.

— Ah…

Não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer, e ela não se deu ao trabalho de continuar a conversa; a caminhada seguiu em silêncio, interrompido pontualmente pelas explicações da moça sobre detalhes e curiosidades do parque. Havia um jardim de rosas bem no centro do espaço e, espalhadas, algumas estátuas:  _O Peixe,_ de Picasso, que parecia um emaranhado de peixes misturados uns aos outros,  _Mama Baranka,_ uma mulher feita de pedra, e J _oost van den Vondel_  — quem originara o nome do local. Tudo um pouco artístico demais para seu gosto, mas ainda assim fingiu entender cada obra que lhe era apresentada, não queria parecer burro na frente de Krystal. Ela sabia tanto…

Cedo demais veio o crepúsculo, e junto com ele o cansaço; deitados sob a copa de uma árvore cujas folhas choviam gradualmente ao redor, trocaram então uma dúzia de beijos lentos e preguiçosos. Havia recato nas explorações de Jongin, assim como um pouco de medo em ultrapassar limites implícitos, e não deixou que as mãos viajassem para nenhum lugar além da cintura da moça; carinho retribuído na forma gostosa como as unhas curtinhas dela arranhavam-lhe a nuca. De vez em quando, despido de vergonha, soltava um suspiro ou risadinha idiota, o mundo pintando-se todo de contentamento.

À certa altura, ela cochilou com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, e Jongin mergulhou na viagem que era admirar-lhe as feições bonitas até o ponto em que sentia tê-las decorado. Talentos como pintura ou desenho há muito tinham se mostrado inexistentes para si, mas naquele momento, desejou tê-los; assim, não precisaria contar com os artifícios falhos da memória para levar aquela cena consigo para todo o sempre. E desconcertava-lhe a intensidade da própria paixão, nascida não fazia sequer um dia completo; que feitiço aquela mulher lançara, afinal, para que estivesse na palma de sua mão por tão pouco?

— Seu coração tá batendo depressa — disse ela, a voz raspenta pelo sono, sorrindo-lhe de um jeito bonitinho. — Não dá para dormir assim, Johnny.

Jongin pensou em desculpas, mas não as verbalizou; em vez disso, deslizou os dedos pela orelha de Krystal, agredida por uma fileira de piercings variados, para perguntar:

— Doeu?

— Esses daí que você tá encostando, não muito. O mais dolorido eu nem tenho mais. Ficava aqui na boca. Sente. — Pegou-lhe a mão livre e levou-a até a pele sob o lábio inferior, onde havia uma pequena e rugosa cicatriz. — Foi o primeiro que eu fiz. Minha mãe detestou, tentou arrancar ele de mim à força, e eu bati o pé dizendo que não… Mas ela venceu no fim das contas, porque o piercing inflamou e eu tive que tirar. Depois não me animei a furar de novo. Dói pra caralho na hora e depois também.

— Se dói, por que você coloca?

— Sei lá. — Deu de ombros, sentando-se no tapete de folhas para espreguiçar-se. — É bonito, acho.

Levantando o braço, Jongin contornou os lábios dela com os dedos, mapeando cada uma das rachaduras e peles descascadas, e no assomo da vontade, não resistiu: sentando-se, beijou-a mais uma vez. E outra, e mais uma... Beijou-a até que as mãos ficassem um pouco mais ousadas, as respirações um pouco mais difíceis, as roupas um pouco mais desconfortáveis, e ela enfim se afastasse para dizer, entre ofegos:

— Diz para mim que não é muito cedo  _ainda..._ E que hoje você vai para casa comigo.

Como negar aquele desejo? Acenou com a cabeça uma afirmação tímida... E foi o suficiente.

 

>><< 

 

A primeira vez em que bateu na porta foi recepcionada com silêncio e vazio, assim como as cinco tentativas que vieram depois. Havia algo desagradável em ficar ali como um idiota encarando a madeira descascada, o gosto rançoso na ponta da língua, mas não era como se pudesse culpar Yixing por ignorá-lo, não depois do que fizera mais cedo. Até onde iria o poder de Jongin em mexer com sua cabeça, deixando-o maluco de raiva, sem afetar-se pela situação? Provavelmente estava com a língua na garganta de Krystal naquele exato momento, todo contente, enquanto as desculpas já rasgavam a garganta de Sehun antes mesmo que as pronunciasse. Era injusto, absurdo. Patético.

No sétimo conjunto ignorado de batidas na porta, desistiu, voltou ao próprio quarto, e recepcionado pelo abraço do colchão fino e amolecido, as grades da cama cutucando-o em diversos pontos, não tentou impedir a crise de choro. O trabalho de manter represadas todas as suas emoções, forçosamente desempenhado, às vezes empurrava-o ao limite da estafa; era pelo menos catártico deixar que aquela frustração vazasse, revirando o caminho por onde passava e também, de alguma forma, voltando certas coisas para seus devidos lugares.

Passava de meia noite quando se levantou para lavar o rosto, encarando por um longo tempo a imagem destruída no reflexo do espelho, como se nem a reconhecesse. Rosto vermelho, olhos, bochechas e lábios inchados, cabelos apontando para todas as direções, alguns arranhões nas laterais do rosto pela quantidade de vezes que ali passara a mão para limpar as lágrimas... Não era uma cena bonita, mas foi a exata cena que Yixing viu quando Sehun saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com ele sentado na borda da cama.

Tivesse energia, sentiria vergonha do próprio estado; o choro levara tudo embora, porém, e apenas piscou. Ninguém abriu a boca. Encararam-se.

— Como entrou aqui?

A sensação viscosa da saliva na boca causou-lhe uma careta e voltou ao banheiro para sorver, da torneira mesmo, um bom gole de água, ouvindo de maneira abafada a resposta proferida para as paredes:

— Você não trancou a porta. Eu bati, ninguém atendeu...

— Eu bati na sua porta igual um idiota durante quinze minutos mais cedo, e você também não atendeu, e não vi isso como um convite para invadir, você sabe. — Recostou-se na parede perto da cama e cruzou os braços. — Mas tudo bem. Desembucha.

— O Jongin pediu para avisar que não vai dormir aqui na pousada hoje. Vai para a casa da Krystal.

Sehun fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Tudo parecia tremer, desde os alicerces de seu mundo até a voz quando voltou a falar:

— Era só isso?

— Bem, sim... — Silêncio. Ele não parecia enraivecido, como tinha direito de estar; na verdade, o semblante nublava-se com certa tristeza... — Por que você está chorando?

Queria dizer que não estava, porque realmente achara já ter se livrado de todas as lágrimas estocadas no corpo, mas diante daquele soco na cara, percebeu que não; havia outras, sim, dançando nas bordas da queda livre... Sentou-se no chão, abraçou os próprios joelhos e, escondendo a cabeça no vão entre eles e o próprio tronco, sentiu-as escorrerem pelas bochechas ardidas. Já nem sabia mais dizer por que estava chorando. Apenas o fazia.

Mesmo não exatamente vendo ou ouvindo Yixing sair do quarto, após um tempo indefinido de choro, julgou estar sozinho, e por isso surpreendeu-se ao levantar a cabeça e percebê-lo ainda sentado no mesmo lugar, quieto, a compaixão aos poucos amanhecendo em seu semblante. Quis um abraço, mas nem sequer tinha o direito... E não saberia pedir, também. Atropelado por outra onda de choro, a cabeça já começando a doer, o nariz entupido pelo catarro, tossindo e soluçando, desejou ter pelo menos a habilidade de transferir seus pensamentos. Quem sabe assim conseguisse  _falar_ as coisas. Seria tão mais fácil...

— Eu... É sério... — Engasgou-se. — Me desculpa... Mesmo. Sério. Eu... — Respirou fundo. — Você não tem nada a ver com  
o Jongin. Não foi por causa dele que eu te chamei...  

Ele não respondeu, nem saiu do lugar, e a vontade de gritar foi tão forte que pegou Sehun de surpresa; a duras penas manteve aquele relativo silêncio. Por que Yixing continuava ali se não ia fazer  _nada?_ Divertia-se por testemunhar aquela situação patética, era isso? Talvez estivesse se sentindo vingado, como Jongin provavelmente se sentia todo o tempo por vê-lo tão na merda. Jongin que agora estava se divertindo com a namoradinha holandesa...

Batidas da testa contra o próprio joelho, então da cabeça contra a parede, foram a última tentativa lançada de ver Yixing tomar alguma atitude, qualquer uma; e quando ele enfim levantou-se da cama para sentar-se ao seu lado no chão, observando-o com uma expressão dolorida, Sehun provou-se ser vitorioso de alguma forma. O outro tinha parte da responsabilidade por aquela situação, parecia no mínimo justo que também sofresse...

Pelo menos a princípio. Com o passar dos minutos, o gosto daquela satisfação doentia deu lugar a um certo amargor, e então a um formigar anestésico. Morto o choro, gradualmente substituído pelos soluços e então pelos fungares, já não sentia mais nada além do vazio — aliviante e assustador em iguais medidas. E então, apenas então, veio a voz de Yixing, um sussurro:

— Mais calmo?

— Com sede. Dor de cabeça...

Arrastou-se para a cama, onde se deitou com a cabeça a latejar, enquanto Yixing buscava para si um copo de água, desculpando-se ao mesmo tempo pela falta do remédio para a dor — a moça da recepção não o tinha, estava tarde demais para sair procurando uma farmácia… Sehun apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Não tinha energia para se importar.

— Você me perdoa? — perguntou num murmúrio, lutando contra o domínio do sono para ouvir sua resposta. — Por favor?

Fez-se a quietude, e quando Sehun quase perdera a esperança, veio um inesperado cafuné, simples, mas significativo. Ali, pelo menos, sentiu que conseguira sua redenção. Um peso a menos lhe esmagava os ombros... E sem ele, finalmente conseguiu dormir.

 

 >><<

 

Ninguém além de paredes brancas, insossas, e meia dúzia de móveis capengas testemunhou a noite em claro que passaram juntos, longas horas recheadas de promessas impulsivas e canções de satisfação. Um espetáculo sem platéias — cuja duração poderia ser a eternidade, seguindo a vontade de Jongin, mas que acabou tão logo Krystal levantou-se da cama, em toda a sua glória, despenteada e nua, para espreguiçar-se e então resmungar:

— Tô fedendo a sexo, credo. Vou tomar um banho. — Resgatou do chão uma toalha e, jogando-a por cima do próprio ombro, sorriu para o corpo exausto de Jongin sob o colchão, dando especial atenção aos pontos onde os vergões ardentes destacavam-se na pele. Parecia orgulhar-se daquilo. —  Se você estiver dormindo quando eu voltar, te chuto da cama. Esteja avisado. Se estiver com sede, pode pegar água na geladeira. Já volto.

Carinhosamente a observou se arrastar para fora do quarto, e aquele era o tipo de cena que conseguia imaginar-se testemunhando por muito tempo — mesmo quando ambos já não fossem mais jovens... Sabia, apenas pelo saber, que Krystal nunca deixaria de ser tão perfeita quanto já o era; analisando-a de cima a baixo, sequer entendia como tivera, em seu desejo, a sorte da reciprocidade. Era como um pequeno paraíso.  

As luzes da pequena casa oscilaram e, em seguida, veio o ruído suave do chuveiro. Sem vontade de se levantar e proibido de dormir, Jongin desviou pela primeira vez a atenção para os detalhes do cômodo; este que, sem a distração espetacular que era a sua dona, mostrava-se como um espetáculo à parte.

Não havia nada nas paredes além de branco encardido, em alguns pontos descascado, e o chão era um grande tapete de roupas, copos, pratos, sapatos e lixo. Em um dos cantos encontrava-se jogado um violão e, nas portas do guarda-roupa, sobrepunham-se pôsteres variados da mesma mulher. Lembrava Krystal, de alguma forma, o corte de cabelo, a cor, o jeito como passavam maquiagem, o estilo das roupas… Algo no olhar, também, seguro e ao mesmo tempo desafiador para a câmera, o reflexo de uma mulher que nada temia.

— É a Debbie — respondeu Krystal, como quem fala de uma velha amiga, quando Jongin perguntou-lhe a identidade da moça.  
— Debbie Harry.

— Ah… Você se parece com ela.

— Obrigada. — O sorriso era genuíno. — É o objetivo. Mas você não sabe quem ela é, sabe? — Diante da negativa, estalou a língua. — Essas crianças que não conhecem o Blondie... — Jogou a toalha molhada de volta na bagunça, pegou o violão e, nua mesmo, sentou-se com ele na cama, dedilhando algumas notas. — É a minha banda favorita do mundo todo.

Dos sons aleatórios que criava, Krystal emendou uma melodia, e então, após alguns segundos, deu-lhe vida com a própria voz. Era a ária decadente de uma sereia, estreitando as algemas que prendiam Jongin àquele sentimento doce de paixão suicida.  _Me chame, me chame, me chame,_ dizia a letra, mas era ele quem se sentia  _convocado, intimado_ a chegar cada vez mais perto. Fechou os olhos, apreciou o tom claro da voz, apesar de suas breves derrapadas, e também o modo como ela parecia se divertir com aquilo que cantava, e ao fim, sem conseguir se conter, interrompeu-a com um beijo...

Quase transaram novamente, mas de banho recém-tomado e prezando pelo corpo limpinho, ela o afastou bem a tempo. No meio das bagunças do chão, sabe-se lá como, pegou um isqueiro e um maço de cigarros, acendendo e lhe oferecendo um, não se incomodando muito com a negativa. Mulheres fumando eram uma coisa tão feia... A vontade de fazer careta, ou de apenas comentar o fato, foi extravasada num acesso de tosse que se deitou no artificial, mas a ação não lhe nada rendeu mais do que um olhar atravessado.

— Você pode abrir a janela se quiser. — Krystal soprou a fumaça para cima. — Mas provavelmente vamos morrer congelados, então não recomendo.

Silêncio.

— Ah... Você canta e toca muito bem, sabia? Gostei da música. Acho que já devo tê-la ouvido antes.

— Gosto muito de cantar. Quando eu fazia faculdade, eu costumava cantar nas festas, nos eventos, coisas do tipo. Era divertido. — Sorria, mas havia algo de melancólico no ato. — Então esse elogio eu aceito. A parte de tocar... Mentiras. Sei três acordes e o resto apenas improviso. Mas não deixa de ser divertido, também.

— Não sabia que tinha feito faculdade. Formou-se em quê?

— Em nada. — Suspirou. — Eu fazia psicologia, mas meu pai perdeu o emprego, e então divorciou-se da minha mãe, e continuar pagando as mensalidades seria um sacrifício muito grande. Tive que largar.

Quis abraçá-la, mas Krystal nem sequer olhava em sua direção e ficou acuado em fazê-lo. Coçou a nuca, analisando o entorno. O silêncio fedia a nicotina e amargura.

— Ah... E por que eles se divorciaram?

Puxou um trago antes de responder:

— Porque meu pai é o ser mais acomodado e sem perspectivas que eu já conheci, e minha mãe perdeu a paciência. Não vou dizer que está errada. Eu mesma acho ele meio merda, às vezes. — Lendo a pergunta na expressão de Jongin antes que ela se traduzisse em palavras, continuou: — Mas preferi vir morar com ele depois do término porque a minha mãe é muito... protetora. Se preocupa demais, quer saber de tudo, mandar em tudo... É meio sufocante.

— Aqui é mais tranqüilo?

— Meu pai não se importa muito. Quer dizer, ele não aprova metade do que eu faço, mas tem pouca moral e paciência para brigar comigo. Somos muito parecidos. Às vezes acho que vou terminar igual a ele: em um emprego mais ou menos, sozinha. — Deu de ombros, puxou mais um trago. — Isso se nós sobrevivermos à guerra, claro. Ainda vejo uma bomba caindo na Europa e matando a todos nós. Malditos sovietes.

— Por mim, você nunca termina sozinha.

Krystal encarou-o, um sorriso frouxo desenhado nos lábios, soprou a fumaça no espaço entre ambos e, antes de qualquer reclamação, inclinou-se para beijá-lo, terminando efetivamente o assunto. O mundo eram os braços da moça em volta de seu pescoço, a nicotina nunca parecera tão doce...


	8. Nicotina, suor e lágrimas

A verdade é que não queria tê-lo perdoado, porque ainda fervia em raiva — inflamada pela sensação de ser desimportante e substituível — mas não era como se tivesse o direito de sentí-la a princípio de conversa. Há muito compreendera e aceitara, por meio de suas intermináveis rezas e agonias, que não podia querer demais ou nada teria no fim das contas. E depois de Sehun chorar, bater a cabeça contra a parede e ter quase um colapso nervoso aos seus pés, que outra opção lhe restara além da indulgência?

Não era como se aqueles incômodos não lhe rasgassem a garganta — a dor incomodava como o inferno — mas vívidas eram as memórias de ter engolido coisas piores. Assim, na manhã seguinte, saíndo para a rua na busca por remédios para a dor de cabeça de Sehun, decidiu que não reviraria mais o assunto do disparate ouvido no dia anterior. Lidaria com aquilo sozinho, ele e Deus, em pouco tempo; tinha natural inépcia para guardar rancores.

O que fez, em vez de brigar, foi declarar seus ouvidos como morada segura para qualquer desabafo tão logo Sehun começou a se recuperar das dores. Era uma oferta genuína, embora contivesse poucas expectativas de sucesso, de tal forma que quando as palavras começaram a escapar pelos lábios de Sehun, urgentes como se a qualquer momento fosse retornar o cativeiro dos lábios fechados, não deixou de ficar um pouco surpreso pelo que descobria. Tudo — o que dizia a respeito de Jongin, pelo menos.

Ouviu sobre o primeiro contato direto entre Sehun e Jongin e sobre tudo o que veio depois: Jongin freqüentando o quarto todas as noites, tentando arrombar o cofre, enquanto os dois lentamente ficavam amigos. As conversas sobre sonhos, desejos, frustrações... O início dos planos reais sobre fugirem juntos. O quão atraente parecera a ideia de ir para a Europa, sem preocupações, apenas viverem a vida como os jovens que eram, e só depois se preocuparem com o futuro. O jeito como tudo se encaminhara bem, Sehun conseguindo descobrir a senha do cofre, as datas sendo definidas, até o dia fatídico.

— Precisávamos de um álibi. — O desespero inicial arrefecera; àquela altura, Sehun já nem conseguia injetar alguma emoção nas palavras mortas. — Não podia simplesmente fugir, ou meus pais tentariam me trazer de volta. Então... Bem. Eles sempre foram muito preconceituosos com gays, putas... E eu percebia, pelo tempo que o Jongin passava no meu quarto, que eles começavam a desconfiar. Eu não precisava de muito, sabe? Só escrever uma carta onde eu confessaria fugir por causa de uma paixão ardente e pronto, ninguém nos incomodaria. Mas não. Eu sugeri para o Jongin que déssemos mais realidade à história nos beijando de uma maneira que os empregados da casa vissem tudo...

A voz começava a quebrar; interrompeu-se. No silêncio, Yixing segurou a mão dele entre as suas, sentindo o calor da palma suada em nervosismo, e acarinhou-a com o polegar. Um toque singelo, reconfortante.

— E foi ruim?

— Ruim? — Respirou fundo, uma, duas, várias vezes. — Foi maravilhoso. Foi... Eu me senti  _vivo._ Foi intenso. Nós nos agarramos, e nos beijamos, e ele estava sentado no meu colo quando pareceu acordar. E então a gente se encarou, e eu vi nos olhos dele que ele tinha se arrependido. O Jongin é uma pessoa muito transparente. Já era tarde demais para darmos para trás com o plano, mas toda nossa amizade, aquele clima de camaradagem, foi para o ralo. Eu tentei fingir que nada tinha acontecido, eu juro, mas não  _dá_ para esquecer.

— Mas foi parte de um plano, Sehun. E ele concordou, não concordou?

— Sim, mas... Fico me perguntando se ele percebeu que não era só um plano para mim. Que eu inventei o plano do beijo simplesmente porque eu queria beijá-lo. Eu ficava pensando nisso, sabe? Ainda fico. Tenho dificuldade para olhar para ele por muito tempo. Eu... lembro. E eu quero fazer de novo. Porque nessa brincadeira toda, eu me apaixonei por ele. — A risada veio como um buraco negro, não havia felicidade que pudesse sobreviver ali. — É a cereja no bolo do meu azar. Ser  _viado._ Só falta morrer de AIDS agora. Essa  _raça._

Silêncio.

— E por quê... Por que não simplesmente conversar com ele?

— Não consigo. Não sei demonstrar sentimentos. Não... eu não consigo. É difícil, porque eu sinto. Eu choro, eu sofro, mas não consigo fazer com que as pessoas  _vejam?_ Não consigo falar. O Jongin já jogou tantas vezes na minha cara que eu simplesmente não me importo, mas eu me importo para caralho. A porra do tempo todo. Você acha que ele está pensando em mim enquanto está com a Krystal? Claro que não. Mas eu aqui chorando por causa dele. Isso é uma merda.

— Você disse para mim, oras. Não é impossível.

— Eu me sinto confortável com você. É... inofensivo. Não vai me fazer mal. E não estou atraído por você, ou sinto vontade de te beijar, o que sempre ajuda.

As palavras não tinham a intenção de machucar, mas Yixing sentiu cada uma delas como um tiro — balas perdidas direto para sua autoestima. Sorriu, não com muita facilidade, mas o suficiente para convencer, e alcançou o canivete que sempre levava no bolso traseiro, movendo a lâmina frente aos olhos de Sehun.

— Esquece que eu levo isso comigo para todo e qualquer lugar que eu for?

A resposta foi um sorriso, milagre testemunhado pela terceira vez, cujo impacto não arrefecera nem um pouquinho pela repetição. A falta momentânea de fôlego, o senso forte e momentâneo de perder o rumo... E mesmo ciente da atração que crepitava dentro de si, cada vez mais forte, prometendo queimaduras dolorosas e irremediáveis, aqueles sentimentos eram algo que Yixing não conseguia impedir — não  _queria_ impedir. Apenas Deus poderia explicar a sua loucura, pois ele mesmo já não se compreendia mais.

— Não. Mas tenho dificuldade de acreditar. Não consigo ver você fazendo mal para uma mosca...

Deitados um do lado do outro na cama, se encararam. E só quando já não suportava mais o estrondo do coração no peito é que Yixing riu, guardando a arma e dando de ombros. Já não tinha mais vontade de continuar a conversa, e naquele implícito acordo, nada mais foi dito.   

 

>><< 

 

Já passava de oito da noite quando Krystal levou-o de volta à pousada, um novo encontro firmemente combinado para dali uma hora e meia, tempo necessário para que Jongin ficasse de novo apresentável — sem suor, cabelos oleosos ou roupas de aparência mastigada. Despediram-se com um beijo, um abraço, e a última coisa que viu antes de virar as costas foi o modo relaxado como ela, no meio da rua, abriu um espelho portátil e reaplicou o batom carmesim em grossas camadas. Nada parecia afetá-la, fosse a plateia ou a separação, mesmo momentânea, que em compensação fazia o corpo de Jongin pinicar em ansiedade.

Suspirou, um pouco tristinho; esperava dela um pouco mais de emoção, talvez. E teria remoído aquilo por maior tempo caso a aproximação com a pousada não lhe apresentasse outras preocupações. Entrou pé-ante-pé, olhando em volta, e a primeira vitória foi a mesa vazia do jantar, seguida pela satisfação de um corredor também deserto — a sorte vinha lhe dedicando muitas bênçãos… Chegou ao quarto sem que lhe fosse atirado um olhar de julgamento, e até a água da ducha parecia mais gentil do que o fizera vinte e quatro horas antes.

Morto de cansaço, ao mesmo tempo muito, muito alerta, entrou nas melhores roupas, tomou um segundo banho de perfume, deu um jeito de pentear os cabelos — compridos, sem corte — e saiu. Na força que faltou para as batidas na porta de Yixing, pensou que ele não as ouviria, mas deu sorte mais uma vez, e a maçaneta girou um minuto depois. O tranco do metal soou como um estrondo, mas olhando em volta, tudo parecia igualmente tranquilo, suspirou. Não sem um olhar de julgamento, foi convidado para entrar. Tudo estava correndo como o planejado.

Menos, claro, o próprio Yixing.

— Eu devia ter apostado com o Sehun. Ele teimou que você ia não ia voltar hoje, eu disse que ia. Vou até chamar ele para ver isso…

Segurou-o pelo braço, impedindo-o de fazer o caminho até a porta, a simples ideia de encarar Sehun lhe causava um embrulho no estômago.

— Não, porra. Eu já estou indo de novo. Só passei para avisar.

Durante um instante talvez comprido demais, Yixing o encarou sem dizer nada. Disse enfim:

— Pelo menos você ainda tenta se lembrar que não veio para cá sozinho — Desvencilhou-se do aperto, sentou-se na cama, cruzou os braços. Suspirou. — A ideia era explorarmos juntos o lugar, né?

No acesso de desconforto que lhe acometeu, Jongin não conseguiu encarar o outro nos olhos, em vez disso fugindo para os objetos prosaicos da decoração, tudo parecia de repente muito interessante.

— Sim, sim, sim… Mas essas coisas a gente não espera. Não planeja. Não vou me desculpar por ter encontrado a Krystal ou por a gente ter se envolvido, tá bom? Mas que porra. A Holanda é grande, todo mundo pode aproveitar.

— E quem falou em desculpas? Podemos e aproveitamos. Hoje fomos ver os diques. A ideia de amanhã é visitar um moinho. É tudo bem bonito… Dizem que na primavera é cheio de jardins de tulipas, e no inverno as pessoas patinam em todo lugar. Eu nunca patinei, mas parece bem legal, o Sehun prometeu me levar quando chegar a hora… — A informação fez com que algo feio se revirasse no peito de Jongin. — Enfim. Só fica aquela sensação estranha de que você devia estar junto.

— Porra, eu já disse que não vou pedir…

— Não precisa pedir. Mas se você está tão tranquilo assim com o que está acontecendo, então por que fica fugindo do Sehun? — Silêncio. — Viu? Não é como se ele não soubesse. Só acho estranho. Mas passo o recado para ele, claro. Vai ficar com ela amanhã também?

As palavras não carregavam em si maldade intrínseca, ou a agressividade de uma investida, mas Jongin se sentiu atacado da mesma maneira. E quis xingar, gritar talvez, mas isso chamaria atenção, provavelmentedde Sehun, e vê-lo naquele momento era sinal de doença. Veneno. Mau presságio. Dor…

Recuou até a porta, engasgando sua resposta: pretendia sim dedicar também o domingo para Krystal. Tinham planos de fazer qualquer coisa em qualquer lugar, por motivos que beiravam também o qualquer, a simples vontade de estar junto — mas dizer isso em voz alta lhe causou uma onda de desconforto. Sentiu-se idiota. Yixing mandou um beijo para Krystal, Jongin prometeu entregar o recado, encarando o outro diretamente nos olhos que não julgavam, mas também não fingiam ignorar, e só então fechou a porta atrás de si.

Suspirou, de repente não se sentia mais animado para o encontro que marcara, mas não era como se tivesse a opção de não ir. Pés cuidadosos vencerem o corredor, depois as escadarias e aventuraram-se enfim pelas ruas de Amsterdam, incertos de para onde ir, as orientações de Krystal não pareciam fazer muito sentido. E enquanto pessoas eram questionadas sobre direções, algumas incapazes de compreendê-lo, outras respondendo num sotaque que lhe atacava a familiaridade, a solidão abraçou Jongin de tal forma que foi difícil respirar. A cidade era grande, ele, pequeno; e as ruas, labirínticas, não pareciam levar a lugar nenhum...

Krystal o esperava sentada na mesa do pub, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, coberta por uma jaqueta de couro duas vezes maior que ela mesma, um cigarro pendendo dos lábios finos. E apesar de suas expectativas, talvez tolas, nem mesmo o sabor da nicotina sorvida direto da fonte, ou a marca carmesim de um sorriso em sua pele, conseguiram matar o desconforto que parasitava-lhe o peito.

— O que foi?

Diante do beijo na palma de sua mão, Jongin sorriu.

— Nada não.

 

>><< 

 

No domingo, foram à Egmond, porque quando Sehun perguntara-lhe motivos para  _não visitar_ o pequeno vilarejo — sugestão recebida de manhã cedinho na pousada em meio a muffins, café muito quente e olhares bisbilhoteiros da cozinheira — Yixing não conseguira pensar em nenhuma resposta para dar. Como todos os outros dias, tinham aquele também livre, então arrumaram as mochilas, coletaram mais algumas informações, pegaram o trem. E dividido entre as paisagens bonitas da janela e o peso da cabeça de Sehun em seu ombro, não havia mais nada para Yixing prestar atenção, nem mesmo o tempo; bastou um piscar e já desembarcavam em seu destino, cheio de lugares para explorar.

Os bosques já não estavam tão verdes como os imaginara, mas havia neles uma beleza de tirar o fôlego. Folhas vermelhas, laranjas, um céu azul meio cinza, o vento na face, aquela sensação estranha de estar completamente isolado — tudo compunha um quadro que Yixing gostaria de poder desenhar, gravar a ferro na memória, imortalizar de alguma maneira. Qualquer uma… E remoendo aquele recorrente desejo, pela primeira vez experimentou dizê-lo em voz alta. Não para Sehun, exatamente, mas para si mesmo, a voz baixa como quem segreda algo — como quem atesta no som a realidade daquilo que sente.

— Não é algo tão impossível — disse Sehun, arriscando um daqueles sorrisos que tinham talento em desconcertar. — Vamos resolver isso agora.

Voltando ao vilarejo, comprou uma Polaroid, e juntos descobriram como fazê-la funcionar. Testaram-na nas ruínas da velha igreja, no porto, nas pequenas casas de arquitetura um pouco mágica, no farol e também na praia de areia branquinha sobre a qual o mar preguiçosamente dançava. Yixing molhou os pés na água gelada, arrepiando até os cabelos da nuca, e arriscou deixar que as ondas lhe tocassem o joelho, sorrindo tanto para a Polaroid quanto para o homem que  a segurava. Na foto, entregue a si de alguns minutos, achou-se bonito como poucas vezes acontecia.

O vento tinha cheiro de podre, de sal, e lhe jogava os cabelos contra a face; às vezes uma carícia, às vezes um chicotear. Já Sehun tinha os fios muito pretos forçados para trás como numa daquelas cenas de filme, e olhando-o disfarçadamente enquanto deitavam-se na areia, algo estranho doeu-lhe o peito; melancolia, talvez, misturada com uma euforia desesperadora. Sentia-se em queda livre.

— Está grandinho — disse, tocando os pontos onde o cabelo torto de Sehun alcançava-lhe o ombro, sentindo a textura áspera dos fios sob os dedos. — Vocês da capital não cortam cabelo? De onde eu venho, nunca deixam a gente chegar com ele nesse tamanho. É coisa de delinqüente.

— E quem disse que eu não  _sou_ um delinqüente? Fumo maconha, já cheirei droga. Roubei um cofre. Comprei documentos falsificados para você. Obviamente não sou boa pessoa. — Foi encarado, apenas, sem demais resposta, e após um minuto ou dois de silêncio, acabou cedendo: — Tá bom, tá bom. Eu estou deixando ele crescer de propósito porque quero ficar parecido com o Joey Tempest.

— Quem?

Sehun lançou-lhe um olhar sujo:

— O que você estava fazendo durante todo o ano passado? É o vocalista do Europe. Eles lançaram um álbum muito legal, tocou por toda parte. Tem uma música... — Numa voz quebradiça, experimentou alguns versos, algo sobre uma contagem regressiva final, mas então olhou para Yixing e acabou desistindo. — Enfim. Você não sabe o que perde. Eu comprei o disco, alguns pôsteres, consegui ir num show deles lá em Londres... Foi incrível. Eles são incríveis. E eu queria muito que meu cabelo ficasse igual ao dele.  

— A letra da música parece legal. Me lembra o Apocalipse.

— E no que isso poderia ser legal? Meus pais são budistas, eu não sou nada, mas pelo que sei, é um livro de desgraças.

— Sim, mas também é meu livro favorito. — A areia pinicava-lhe a nuca e então se sentou, espanando-a das roupas com desleixo. — Não sei dizer por que. É tudo muito definitivo, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito vago. E eu gosto disso.

Com o fiel canivete, escreveu no chão o próprio nome em inglês e então em  _hanzi._ O ato despertou em Sehun algum entusiasmo: perguntou-lhe se sabia mandarim, pediu que recitasse algumas frases, apreciou o som de cada uma das palavras. Enfim, confessou que não sabia nada de coreano, apesar da ascendência; os pais mantinham vivas algumas das tradições, mas não haviam se preocupado em repassar a língua.

— Faz pouca diferença, na verdade — disse Yixing. — Não tem com quem a gente conversar em uma língua que não seja em inglês. Mas minha mãe é imigrante, e acho que me ensinar a língua e ter com quem conversar nela era uma forma de lidar com a saudade. Ela me ensinou a falar cantonês, também. Me deu um nome em mandarim, apesar da vontade do meu pai.

— E o que significa? Seu nome, digo.

— Alguém que é próspero em alguma arte. — Sorriu. — Uma enganação, porque eu não tenho veia artística para nada. Mas valeu a intenção de mamãe, acho.

— Se foi uma boa intenção... Sempre vale.

Com o crepúsculo a despontar no céu, Sehun levantou-se, estalando algumas juntas ao se alongar, e então estendeu a mão para que Yixing o acompanhasse. Juntos voltaram à cidade, jantaram  _snert_ em um restaurante, com sobremesa de chocolate e jenever como acompanhamento, acabaram com os negativos da Polaroid e só então pegaram o último trem de volta para Amsterdam, vencidos por um cansaço satisfeito.

Sehun foi o primeiro a dormir, e arranjando a cabeça dele em seu colo para maior conforto, Yixing se lembrou de Luhan... De como fora se apaixonar. O que Sehun diria se lhe contasse todas aquelas memórias? Chamaria-o de  _raça,_ como fizera consigo mesmo no dia anterior? Afastaria-se com medo da AIDS? O abraçaria como um igual? Beijaria-o?

Eram dúvidas pertinentes, mas fadadas à frustração, porque naquela noite de domingo, Yixing deu nome aos próprios sentimentos, admitiu para si o que já sabia, e prometeu, para o bem do sonho frágil que vivenciava, que  _ninguém_ podia saber. Não suportaria outra rejeição, não queria ficar sozinho. Não  _de novo._ E ninado pelo balançar do vagão, rezou.

 

>><< 

 

No domingo, Krystal levou-o para um passeio de bicicleta. Por quilômetros de pedaladas suaves, acompanharam as veias aquáticas de Amsterdam, às vezes parando para admirar o próprio reflexo na água, às vezes apenas conduzindo as bicicletas com a mão enquanto falavam de nada e tudo. Ela revelou o nome de lugares importantes, o significado de algumas pontes, apresentou-o ao pedaço da torta de maçã mais famosa da cidade, e aceitou com um sorriso as flores compradas para si no Mercado das Flores Flutuantes. Na opinião de Jongin, estava mais linda do que nunca, e ganhou um beijo fraco na bochecha ao dizê-lo em voz alta.

Mais tarde, quando o sol já se punha, sugeriu que fossem a um coffeshop, e mesmo não sabendo o que era, Jongin aceitou. Arrependeu-se um pouco, talvez; quando Krystal lhe ofereceu um beck, não o quis, e observou-a consumi-lo sozinha com todo o desconforto.

Não disse nada, porém, freado pela covardia e pela traição do próprio desejo. A maconha fazia de Krystal alguém mais solto, e ela nem teve vergonha em beijá-lo ali na frente de todo mundo, ou no meio da rua, ou na frente do portão de casa... Já na cama, restringindo seus movimentos, cavalgou-o até que hematomas pintassem a parte interna de suas coxas, e então começou outra rodada desajeitada sob o chuveiro. Insaciável, beijava-o como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento, e era retribuída com igual intensidade.

Terminaram a noite com ambos os corpos exaustos e próximos a dividirem o colchão duro. As expirações de Krystal eram carícias para os lábios formigantes de Jongin, cuja vontade de sorver mais daquela loucura resistia ao sono que o dominava aos poucos. Havia tanto que queria saber, descobrir e explorar sobre aquela mulher...

— Você tem um nome coreano?

— Tenho. Mas não uso muito. — Aproximou-se um pouco mais, as bocas se roçando durante um curto sussurro: — É Soojung.

Jongin testou, por um instante, o doce som do nome em sua língua.

— É bonito. Por que você não o usa?

— Não tenho o hábito. Só ganhei o nome por causa dos meus avôs, na verdade, porque nem meus pais fazem muita questão. E era o jeito como a minha ex-namorada me chamava... Não gosto da lembrança.

Silêncio.

— Como é?

— Namorada, Johnny. Minha ex-namorada. Qual o problema?

Recuando alguns centímetros para encará-la, Jongin conseguiu pensar em alguns. O olhar da moça estava cheio de desafio, porém, e o próprio choque não lhe permitia colocar tudo em palavras. Foi ao mais imediato:

— Você é  _lésbica?_

 _—_ Eu acabei de fazer duas rodadas consecutivas de sexo com você. O que acha?

— Mas você já namorou uma menina.

— Várias, na verdade. — Deu de ombros. — Assim como vários meninos. Não é grande coisa. Ou será que é, para você?

O silêncio estendeu-se ao ponto do insuportável, do sufocante, e Jongin achou que Krystal fosse socá-lo; havia inimizade pura no jeito como ela, olhos de águia, mapeava cada uma de suas reações. Queria sentir-se traído, mas não havia espaço em si para nada além da pura confusão. E no fim, apesar das violências aguardadas, o que ganhou foi um tapão na cabeça e a risada da moça, cheia de incredulidade, a ecoar como mau presságio na penumbra do cômodo.

— Você não tem mesmo a menor ideia do que está fazendo da sua vida, né? Presta atenção, porque eu só vou explicar uma vez.

Ela até mesmo acendeu as luzes para começar a falar; e pela primeira vez, observando-a, Jongin sentiu a diferença de idade que havia entre ambos. Algo que ia muito além de quatro anos; algo que envolvia vivências, experiências, jeitos de ver o mundo... Viu nela alguém estranho cujas ideias eram incompreensíveis para si. E enquanto até ouviu explicações sobre se atrair por homens e mulheres, às vezes em momentos diferentes, às vezes ao mesmo tempo, não acreditou em nenhuma palavra. No que devia crer, afinal de contas? Já não sabia mais. Só queria dormir.

— Eu sei que eu tenho um emprego miserável — disse ela ao final de seu monólogo, o cansaço vazando por cada uma das rachaduras de sua voz.  — Eu sei que eu não sou exatamente bonita, ou lá muito feminina. Eu sei que eu uso drogas, e que eu não tenho perspectivas de vida, e que eu tô numa poça de desesperança. Sei que as músicas que eu escuto não são as melhores, e que eu talvez tenha ídolos fodidos. Mas você,  _Johnny,_ não tem o direito de me olhar desse jeito enquanto eu tento te explicar algo que é importante para mim; algo que eu  _sofri_ para entender sobre mim mesma. Você não tem.

Krystal não resistiu quando foi puxada para um abraço, mas também não disse nada quando teve mil desculpas sussurradas contra os cabelos louros e ásperos. Faltava substância às palavras, afinal; receptáculos ocos eram tudo o que Jongin tinha a oferecer. Baixinho, então,  ela pôs-se a cantarolar alguma canção —  _once I had a love and it was a gas... —_ a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de adormecer.

E na manhã seguinte, após uma transa mecânica, regada a beijos com gosto de suor, Krystal terminou consigo.

 

>><< 

 

Não teve, no voltar à pousada, metade da cautela gasta na saída; entre o arrastar barulhento de pés, olhares de censura da mulher da recepção e batidas na porta do quarto de Yixing, trancado e vazio; fez da tristeza um espetáculo, findo no choro contra a poeira do travesseiro.  Era como se tivesse perdido algo imensurável: um sonho de noites amareladas, beijos com gosto de cigarro, uma parte de si — ou da autoestima derrotada pelo baque da decisão.

Via com nitidez a expressão de Krystal no momento do golpe, o semblante de alguém que não voltaria atrás. Mas todos os fatos, as palavras ditas, não-ditas, os sentimentos, o pinicar do corpo pela transa recente — todas aquelas coisas, somadas à privação de sono, faziam a realidade girar em torno de si como fumaça. Pensou mais de uma vez em voltar e exigir motivos ao invés de só aceitar cada palavra como se perdesse a capacidade da fala, mas para quê?  

Talvez Krystal já estivesse se beijando com alguma menina, ou já com planos de arranjar outro cara; era provável. Aquela mulher tinha o poder de fazer todo mundo de marionete se assim desejasse… Sentiu raiva por ter sido vítima, um instante depois já caindo na desorientação, e então na mais completa tristeza, essa seguida por apatia. E tais montanhas-russas de sentimentos, no seu infinito repetir, cansaram-no gradualmente; entre um soluço e outro, rendeu-se a um sono cheio de pesadelos.

Quando acordou, já era noite. A mandíbula dolorida pelo ranger dos dentes era deliciosamente acompanhada pela textura lixosa na língua, falta de água e comida cobrando seu preço tão logo Jongin tentou ficar de pé. Cada passo até a cozinha foi uma pequena batalha contra vertigens e ânsias de vômito, e embora tenha se sentido fisicamente melhor após forrar o estômago, não superava aquela dor de ter levado um soco na alma. E portanto, bateu de novo à porta de Yixing, a única pessoa de quem podia esperar algum consolo naquele momento. E aguardou.

— Que aconteceu com você? — perguntou ele logo ao ver Jongin, e o escrutínio parou por aí, bastou o silêncio para que ligasse os pontos. — Ah… Entra aí. Quer falar sobre isso?

Sentaram-se na cama em meio àquele silêncio que precede o desastre. Sem pressões, sem insistência; entre as piscadas compridas, refletiu sobre o que queria dizer e quais as palavras certas. Em algum momento, cochilou, e então, só então, começou a falar.

— Sinto que fui feito de idiota. Mas então fico triste. E fico me perguntando porque estou tão chateado. Não sei. Não sei o que se faz nessas horas.

Yixing processou aquilo por um instante.

— Mas você já teve namoradas antes, não?

— Já, porra, mas… Nunca é a mesma coisa. Eu… Eu não estava esperando. Tava tudo bem e então não estava mais…

A voz foi minguando aos poucos e, na quietude que se seguiu, uma musiquinha insinuou-se como maldição por seus pensamentos.  _Once I had love and it was a gas… Soon find you had a heart of glass…_ Lembrou-se nitidamente do modo como Krystal proferira cada palavra, macabra como o futuro; teria ela tomado a decisão naquele momento? Talvez aquela dúvida o perseguisse para sempre.

— Eu nunca tive nenhum término… Não desse jeito. — Fez uma careta. — Mas se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que com o tempo, tudo passa. Você acabou de receber a notícia? É sempre mais chocante. Você mal a conhecia, Jongin.

— Eu… — Não havia argumentos, o outro tinha razão. — Eu queria conhecê-la.

— Talvez isso te deixasse muito decepcionado. Não tem como saber.

— Você sabe que isso não é nem um consolo, né?

— Acho que não. — Yixing sorriu, afagando-lhe o ombro no que prometia ser algum conforto, e Jongin sentiu uma vontade irresistível de chorar. — A parte legal é que as coisas sempre dão certo no fim, de um jeito ou de outro. Não é?

Não respondeu, mas também não se desvencilhou do carinho; olhando para o nada, sentindo tanto e droga nenhuma ao mesmo tempo, tentou colocar a cabeça em ordem. E distraído, não ouviu o abrir da porta, notando a presença de Sehun apenas quando este parou em frente à cama e agachou-se para encará-lo.

— É o que eu estou pensando?

— Não sei que porra você está pensando para responder.

— Bem, se está falando porra, não é tão mal assim. Vai sobreviver. — Olharam-se nos olhos. — Terminaram?

Poucas coisas foram mais humilhantes do que confirmar a verdade com a cabeça, e no curto período que Sehun levou para processar o fato, Jongin esperou por qualquer coisa: deboche, ofensa, até um risinho milagroso de satisfação. Tudo, menos o suspiro cansado e a frase que o sucedeu.

— Amanhã vamos embora, então. Alugamos um carro e vamos fazer um tour pelo interior. Quanto mais distância disso, mais rápido você se recupera. — Endireitou o corpo, alternando o olhar entre Jongin e Yixing. — Já vou arrumando minhas malas. Amanhã cedo a gente decide o itinerário. Ok?

A confirmação muda causou em Sehun o mínimo dos sorrisos.

— Ótimo. Vai ficar tudo bem. Boa noite, Jongin.


	9. Fotografias

Por silenciosa convenção, o nome de Krystal foi banido e o término misterioso, mencionado apenas por meio de eufemismos ou frases codificadas. Era o que podiam fazer pela recuperação de Jongin, afinal — além de, claro, alugarem um carro para o ininterrupto percurso de cidade em cidade no interior da Holanda. Tudo era muito igual, e ao mesmo tempo muito diferente; cada cidade tinha seu charme, a comida sempre gostosa, os quartos de hotel cada vez mais parecidos com aqueles quartos antigos que os pais não tem coragem de desalojar quando os filhos vão descobrir o mundo.

Inevitavelmente, Sehun se pegou várias vezes pensando na própria família. Não com saudades, mas sim com a nostalgia de saber que certas coisas nunca voltariam: os passeios ao restaurante de comida coreana que ficava no centro da cidade, os dias em que se reuníam para jogar criptogramas antes da janta, as noites nas quais ele e os irmãos burlavam a regra de ir dormir cedo para falarem sobre desenhos animados ou revistas em quadrinhos.

O que lhe restava agora eram Yixing, Jongin e a Europa, grande e vasta, que tinha se proposto a desbravar. E não deixava de ser desesperador, saber que não tinha o direito de se arrepender ou de voltar atrás; certos erros são para sempre.

— Às vezes você pensa demais — disse Yixing durante a estadia do grupo em Ospel, onde as pousadas eram tão pequenas que de novo foram obrigados a dividirem um quarto. — Devia ir na Igreja comigo. É o único lugar onde consigo ficar com a cabeça vazia e só… sentir, sabe?

Não sabia, respondeu, e Yixing até insistiu um pouco, mas logo desistiu. O questionamento sobre a falta de paz, porém, deitou-se com Sehun naquela noite. Movido pela insônia, ou pelo cansaço das mil preocupações, reconstituiu todas as expectativas que cultivara, junto a Jongin e em delírios ingênuos, para aquela viagem. Liberdade, juventude, diversão, prazeres: quais deles de fato vivenciara? As lembranças pós-fuga estavam pintadas por estresse.

Os dedos coçaram por maconha, mas ela nada lhe resolveria. Era Jongin a Caixa de Pandora. E durante os dias que vieram depois, nas quais finalmente se cansaram da Holanda e passaram à Bélgica — cidadezinha por cidadezinha pequena, charmosa ou insignificante — vendo Jongin rir, fazer piadas, brigar, xingar, às vezes ficar triste pelas menções indiretas à Krystal, Sehun sentiu que algo nele mudara em relação a si. Não tanto em termos de comportamento, mas a postura parecia diferente. Mais solta, talvez. Livre de todo aquele rancor...

— Yixing me disse que você não tem dormido. E que anda preocupado com alguma coisa. Não sei como ele sabe disso, já que para mim você está a mesma porra de sempre, mas enfim. O que houve?

Estavam sozinhos na pousada em Hoogstrate; Yixing, enamorado com a Polaroid e o mais novo rolo de filme, saíra para ir à Igreja e tirar fotos. O gostinho dos morangos caros que haviam comprado ainda amargava-lhe a língua de um jeito gostoso, e Sehun considerou se queria mesmo ter aquela conversa.

— Tenho pensado se valeu a pena — disse enfim, não sem alguma dificuldade. — Fugir.

— Mas por quê?

— Tem sido estressante para mim. — Encarou-o de esguelha. — Para você não?

— Sim... — respondeu após curta deliberação. — E não. Não sei. Ainda não sinto vontade de voltar, então acho que é um bom sinal.

— Eu também não sinto. Mas também não sei para onde estou indo, entende? A gente sonhou com uma coisa, mas o que aconteceu foi outra, e eu passo mais tempo me estressando do que me divertindo. Você inclusive sabe o porquê.

Remexendo-se em desconforto, Jongin fez careta.

— Você me mandou esquecer aquilo, porra.

— E você não obedeceu, claro. Nem eu, se formos honestos. Não era para ter virado o que virou, entende? Era algo pra fortalecer nosso plano. Eu sei que você fala que eu não sinto nada... — Procurando coragem, respirou fundo. — E não vou dizer que tenho talento em demonstrar. Mas não sou sem coração. Você era alguém que eu considerava meu amigo.

Silêncio.

—  _Era?_ É sério, Sehun? Que porra é essa?

— Você não vai levantar a bandeira da amizade paz e amor para mim agora, vai? Eu nunca sei quando você vai brigar comigo ou fazer algum outro tipo de espetáculo. Ou sei lá, quando você vai decidir seguir com essa porra de viagem sozinho de uma vez por todas. E não adianta falar que eu estou exagerando.

Jongin abriu a boca para retrucar, fechou-a. Titubeou. Disse enfim, a voz mansa:

— Eu não vou dizer que não fiquei incomodado... Ou confuso... Mas já passou, sabe? A Krystal pode ter me dado um pé na bunda, mas ela me ensinou algumas coisas. Sobre mim mesmo, inclusive. Não... tenho porque sentir raiva de você. Era legal quando a gente dava certo. E eu ainda te considero meu amigo, porra, apesar dos deslizes. A gente podia esquecer isso, só seguir em frente? De verdade dessa vez?

Encarando-o, Sehun viu a trégua que tanto desejava, mas algo no discurso de Jongin fez sentir que, não importasse a escolha, sairia perdendo. Nunca se esqueceria e, para si, nada tinha passado, podia reviver o frescor do desastre num fechar de olhos. Se o fizesse, porém, acabaria chorando... Manteve-os bem abertos.

— Claro. De verdade dessa vez. Vamos só aproveitar a viagem, hm? A gente, o Yixing. Tem muita Europa pela frente...

Jongin sorriu, aquela coisinha genuína, e Sehun sentiu o coração doer de um jeito desgraçado: mistura da vontade de chorar com a vontade de beijá-lo até que ambos morressem de falta de ar. No fim, não fez nenhum dos dois. Manteve os olhos bem abertos, concordando distraidamente com a cabeça para a tagarelice de Jongin a respeito dos próximos destinos da viagem. Esperava não estar se afundando mais na lama. Esperava…

 

>><< 

 

A verdade era que ainda pensava em Krystal antes de dormir e, no fim das contas, sentia que não ia superá-la facilmente. A curta relação sanara em si a tortura de uma dúvida, porém, e à desolação somava-se o agradecimento: tinha total certeza da sua atração por mulheres. E não precisava mais ter medo.

Por isso, apreciava o gostinho da leveza na boca, o chicotear do vento contra seu rosto enquanto dirigia, a sensação de estar em paz consigo mesmo. Quando a própria mão esbarrava na de Sehun ao mexerem no rádio, já não precisava mais repensar mil vezes aquele movimento — embora ainda desse a ele muita atenção — assim como conseguia trocar alguns olhares com ele em meio à viagem. Era quase como os velhos tempos; a única diferença era todo o resto.

Quando chegaram à Antuérpia e se instalaram em um hotel, a primeira coisa que notou foi a presença de uma casa de jogos do outro lado da rua, e a nostalgia coçou na pontinha de seus dedos. Descarregando as malas, lançava olhares compridos pela janela, pensando no que devia fazer, e sentiu-se encorajado por perceber que Yixing fazia o mesmo, a curiosidade mal disfarçada. Sehun anunciou que ia dormir; Jongin não resistiu a perguntar:

— Você já jogou fliperama alguma vez, Yixing?

E diante da resposta negativa, foram.

Era um grande galpão colorido onde se sobrepunham os sons das máquinas com o ninar hipnótico de um radinho nos fundos da loja. Bem melhor do que o lugar que costumava frequentar em Londres… Enquanto Yixing andava fascinado por cada uma das atrações que a loja oferecia, tocando-as com talvez exagerada cautela, Jongin foi ao balcão comprar fichas. Tocava Madonna, uma das que não gostava tanto, mas viu-se cantarolando  _open your heart to me, baby, I hold the lock and you hold the hey…_ mesmo assim _,_ e a balconista definitivamente lhe olhou de uma maneira esquisita. Sentiu-se um pouco mal; calou a boca.

Encontrou Yixing perto dos pinballs. A ideia era jogar fliperama, mas aquele divertimento, ainda que bobo, tinha lá seu charme: ensinou-o alguns movimentos básicos e disputaram partidas o suficiente para que ele conseguisse ganhar pela primeira vez. Entre alguns risos, provocações bestas e músicas que deslizavam como carícias pelo ambiente, foram então ao hóquei, ao futebol de mesa, às máquinas de dança, aos simuladores de corrida e enfim, quando já ameaçava anoitecer do lado de fora, às máquinas de fliperama.

— Tanto jogo para escolher e você me vêm logo com Tetris. É sério? — A reclamação tinha pouca força, porém, e Yixing acabou rindo ao ver a careta que fazia. — Você é muito nerd, você e o Sehun…

— Não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas não parece boa coisa.

Jongin ensinou-o os comandos básicos e ao ver que já levava o jeito para encaixar as pecinhas nos lugares certos, retomou a conversa de onde a parara com alguma indignação:

— Como assim você não sabe? Toda sala de escola tem um nerd. Se você não sabe o que é um nerd, o nerd é você.

— Nerd é aquele com quem ninguém conversa e é completamente invisível na escola? Ou aquele no qual as pessoas batem por  
diversão? Se sim, era eu. Caso não, então não sei. Não faz tanta diferença. Passou. — Ele se arrepiou um pouco, a expressão sóbria. — Eu não cheguei a me formar, mas eu tenho documentos que dizem o contrário, então espero nunca mais pisar em uma escola de novo.

Não era nem de perto a resposta que Jongin esperara. Até abriu a boca para fazer mais perguntas, mas então Yixing lançou-lhe um olhar sabido, quiçá melancólico, e as palavras não saíram. Suspirou.

— Bem, não vou dizer que meu ensino médio foi uma época muito feliz também. Eu não apanhava, nem nada, mas fiz coisas  
ruins porque eu tinha amigos que faziam coisas ruins. Depois de um tempo...

— Que tipo de coisas?

—  _Coisas._ — Deu de ombros. — Não me lembro disso com muito orgulho. Minha maior diversão era jogar fliperama, no fim das contas. Sou fissurado desde criança, tem gostinho de infância para mim. A maior pontuação de pac-man do meu bairro era a minha. Nossa, você precisa jogar pac-man. É muito bom!

Interrompeu sem muitas cerimônias o jogo de tetris que o outro sofrivelmente desenvolvia e inseriu mais uma ficha, já sentindo os dedinhos ansiosos pelos comandos familiares, quase automáticos. Não era lá tão complexo, então o básico Yixing aprendeu depressa, e jogaram rindo e se esbarrando por vários minutos.

Distraído pela nostalgia do jogo, pela diversão do momento, Jongin esqueceu-se do entorno; foi trazido de volta pelo arquejar de Yixing ao começar de mais uma música, solos familiares de sintetizador fazendo o ambiente vibrar. Era alegre, feliz, triste, melancólico — era a expressão de Yixing enquanto de olhos fechados, sorria e dizia que já tinha ouvido aquela música antes, e que gostaria de saber o nome. Era a beleza plácida nas feições de alguém de quem se pegava gostando, apesar dos pesares, mas em quem não conseguia confiar. Não totalmente.

 _Take on me,_ disse o nome, saciando aquela curiosidade dócil; e enquanto jogavam mais uma partida, cantarolou-a em toda a sua glória desafinada para que Yixing aprendesse a letra. Em alguns momentos, sorriam um para o outro, sob aquele companheirismo de vidro — quebrado no momento em que, derrotado enfim no jogo, Jongin suspirou e disse:

— Não consigo esquecer as suas mãos cheias de sangue.

Encarando-o, Yixing sorriu sem muito humor.

— Eu também não. Se eu me concentrar, ainda sinto o sangue por debaixo das unhas. Eu me lembro com detalhes de tudo o que aconteceu. — Silêncio. — Um dia, talvez, eu te conte. Se você quiser saber. Se estiver pronto para escutar.

— Eu... — Lembrou-se de Lucas, de Johnny, de Mark e de um sangue que também tivera nas mãos, culpado e inocente em medidas amargas e confusas. — Nesse momento, eu talvez te conte algumas coisas.

— É um combinado?

— Combinado.

Apertaram as mãos, e sorriram um para o outro. E após um momento de estranheza, voltaram a jogar.

 

 >><<

 

O frio ia chegando aos poucos, dominante, ameaçador, e os primeiros engasgos de neve já podiam ser vistos ali e acolá. Foi logo após a visita ao zoológico da Antuérpia, lugarzinho encantador e cheio de história — segundo a mocinha que lhes fazia as vezes de guia, fundado em 1843, um dos mais antigos do mundo! — que Yixing levantou as mãos para cima, para o sol que já ameaçava se pôr, e percebeu mais um buraquinho nas mangas do suéter roto que usava. Encarou Jongin, o dono, pelo espacinho na fibra, abrindo-o um pouco mais no processo, e recebeu um sorriso meio torto em resposta. Sehun suspirou.

— Amanhã vamos sair e comprar roupas novas — disse, tomando-lhe o pulso entre as mãos e analisando-o à procura de mais rasgados. O toque era morno e Yixing tremeu um pouquinho. — Se continuar desse jeito, vamos morrer no inverno. E já chega de você ficar usando roupas emprestadas do Jongin, tá na hora de ter as suas próprias.

Yixing até se lembrava da última vez que ganhara roupas novas, mas não da última ocasião na qual tivera a  _oportunidade_ de escolhê-las. Era tudo meio diferente, meio assustador; a loja, que parecia pequena se vista do lado de fora, mas na verdade era um corredor interminável, a expressão entediada do costureiro, o cheirinho que desprendia das roupas em exposição.  _Catinga de coisa nova,_ disse Jongin, rindo enquanto segurava uma calça de couro entre as mãos. Sehun já tinha uma pilha no braço direito; Yixing ia passando os dedos pelas filas de roupas penduradas sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Tudo parecia pelo menos interessante.

— O objetivo é comprar roupa, você sabe, né? — disse Sehun, e Jongin deu uma risadinha. — Não ficar admirando.

Não via assim tanta graça no próprio reflexo — nunca tivera motivos para tal — mas foi obrigado a encará-lo várias vezes durante aquela tarde esquisita. Algumas roupas, decidia levar logo depois de vestir; outras, restava a Jongin e Sehun julgarem no fim das contas. O alfaiate não parecia lá muito à vontade com o fato de três moleques terem dinheiro suficiente para pagar à vista todas as peças escolhidas, mas também não fez comentários, e cheio de sacolas nas mãos, Yixing se sentia esquisito.  Não exatamente feliz, mas não triste também.

— Sabe o que eu acho? — disse Jongin enquanto andavam a esmo por aí, ninguém querendo admitir a verdade de que estavam perdidos. — Já compramos roupas. Acho que tá na hora de fazer algo diferente.

— Tipo o quê?

Ele sorriu.

— Tipo tudo. Somos criaturas excluídas, solitárias... Temos que fazer jus ao título.

Com o tom caricato e o gestual dramático, o discurso pareceu meio idiota, e Yixing riu; Sehun, por sua vez, considerou a ideia a sério e ecoou um segundo depois o seu desejo. Sim, mudar algumas coisas parecia boa ideia... Menos de uma hora depois, todos enfiados num salão de beleza, Jongin tinha os cabelos empapados de creme branco — e fedido — enquanto a cabeleireira aparava as madeixas compridas de Sehun. Já Yixing, sentado nas cadeiras de espera em meio àquele monte de sacolas, pensava.

— E você? — perguntou-lhe Sehun depois de findado o corte e também um período longo de creme adormecido na cabeça, os cabelos negros parecendo mais saudáveis do que nunca. Uau. Yixing quis muito tocar e fez exatamente isso, sentindo a maciez dos fios sob os dedos. Sehun sorriu pequeno. — Não vai querer fazer nada?

— Não sei o que fazer. Meu corte de cabelo sempre foi esse. Era minha mãe que fazia.

— Ele deu uma crescidinha nos últimos tempos... Sabe o que eu acho que poderia ficar bom? Fazer um cabelo tipo o daquele cara de Never Gonna Give You Up, sabe? Ele é maiorzinho aqui em cima. — Com os dedos, penteou-lhe os cabelos da franja para cima, analisando o efeito final. — Você pode descolorir também, se quiser. É o que o Jongin está fazendo.

— Eu...

— Não precisa fazer nada se não quiser, também.

— Eu quero! É só que...

Queria pintar, queria mesmo, mas a ideia ainda lhe causava algum desconforto, então se sentou na cadeira, nervoso e com vontade de chorar, e deu a permissão para que a moça pegasse as tesouras. Pelo canto do olho, via Jongin tendo os cabelos enxaguados, agora meio amarelos, e se sentiu nauseado de inveja; daquela vontade de ser, de alcançar algo impossível.

 A sensação dos dedos alisando sua cabeça trouxe muito nitidamente a lembrança das noites em que sua mãe lhe visitava com as tesouras de costura e, sem trocar consigo uma palavra, aparava-lhe os cabelos; a demonstração de carinho mais freqüente de sua adolescência. No primeiro corte, o barulhinho esquisito lhe causando um arrepio, quis desistir, mas se manteve firme até o fim, no qual ela penteou-lhe os fios com uma pomada esquisita e então sorriu, admirando o resultado.  _Está lindão,_ disse.

E Yixing, que nunca vira nada demais no próprio reflexo, continuou a não ver. Havia muito mais beleza em Sehun, com os fios a lhe caírem sobre a testa, ou no penteado que Jongin adotara —  _mullet,_ explicara com algum orgulho — este que acentuava algo de sensual e perigoso que sempre estivera ali, adormecido, em suas feições.

— O que vocês acharam? — perguntou ainda assim, tentando manter a voz neutra. — Eu não sei...

Jongin sorriu e Sehun também. A atenção combinada fez Yixing se sentir pequeno, e o pior era aquela reafirmação, meio maldita, de que sua atração não escolhia um alvo único; por ambos, sentiu o rosto queimar um pouquinho. Porque ambos o elogiaram, cada um à sua maneira: Sehun na fala baixinha de  _eu não disse?_ , tocando-lhe os cabelos com cuidado, Jongin naquela sua honestidade desconcertada:

— Eu acho que você ficou muito bem. Quem sabe da próxima a gente não descolore esse cabelo? Aí você faz companhia para mim.  Mas por enquanto, está lindo.

E Yixing jurou que, por um segundo, conseguiu acreditar; olhou-se para o espelho e sorriu. Não apenas para a beleza que enxergava no próprio reflexo, mas para aquela que via nos três juntos. Oh. Estava tão ferrado...

 

>><< 

 

Penteados nunca foram algo no qual Sehun prestava muita atenção; seu único sonho era deixar o cabelo crescer como o do Joey Tempest, do Europe, sua banda favorita. Na prática, sabia que não ia ficar muito parecido, já que tinha os fios escorridos e murchos, e não era como se quisesse ficar loiro ou algo do tipo, mas queria o comprimento, a possibilidade de bater cabeça quando ouvia The Final Countdown e sentir os cabelos voando para lá e para cá. E era só isso. Nunca antes tinha pensado em  _mullets;_ na verdade, nem sabia que aquele penteado meio ridículo tinha nome.

Jongin, porém, desfilando para lá e para cá com os cabelos louros meio quebrados, estilizados daquele exato jeitinho, estava deixando-o desconcentrado. Às vezes se flagrava olhando por um segundo a mais do que o normal, para o modo como a pele parecia ainda mais morena no contraste com os fios claros, e sentia aquela vontade maldita de tocar com os dedos, com a boca, com a língua. De fazer qualquer coisa... Era como uma montanha russa de agonia e resignação; frágil equilíbrio entre a esperança e a completa sensação de estar perdido.

Havia momentos, afinal, em que conseguia esquecer as preocupações e dizer para si que estava tudo bem. Como nos dias em que visitaram as lojas de diamantes, os parques de vegetação meio despida, os canais que traziam vaga lembrança de Amsterdam e então o porto, posicionado bem no meio do labirinto aquático. Os dias estavam sempre gelados, com aquela atmosfera cinza que precede a neve, mas Jongin e Yixing sorriram para todos os containers coloridos e Sehun quase acreditou que podia estar perdido em Jongin agora, mas que em algum momento encontraria a saída, pois todas as coisas precisam ter fim, não é?

Em outros momentos, porém, era como se tudo lhe batesse com a força de um trem: como, por exemplo, no dia do cinema.

Para a primeira vez em que Yixing veria um filme em sala escura,  _O Império do Sol_  parecera uma boa pedida; o nome, pelo menos, era interessante. A moça da bilheteria fizera um péssimo trabalho em explicar a sinopse, de forma que o filme podia falar sobre absolutamente qualquer coisa, mas não era como se fizesse muita diferença o conteúdo; para Yixing, a simples experiência do cinema bastava. E havia algo de singelo em toda aquela empolgação; no meigo sabor que podem ter as primeirezas.

Imerso na história, portanto, ele não desviou os olhos da tela, enquanto Sehun não prestou nela a menor atenção. Sob a atmosfera morninha dos aquecedores, Jongin se vira à vontade para tirar o casaco, usando por baixo uma blusa curta o suficiente para deixar exposta quase a barriga toda — e aquele pedaço de pele morena lhe escravizara o olhar sem a menor chance de defesa. Foi a sua ruína.

Já nos primeiros minutos de filme, acabou com todo o refrigerante que comprara, e resignou-se a suportar aquela espécie de sede: desejo, nervosismo e raiva misturados ao medo de levantar os olhos e ser flagrado no meio do crime. Adrenalina desnecessária, talvez. Jongin não parecia lá muito consciente do que ocorria, entregue a piscadas cada vez mais compridas, e não demorou muito para que estivesse adormecido, mas Sehun não se sentiu reconfortado. A experiência ensinava algumas coisas; uma delas era que o diabo trabalhava de maneiras distorcidas.

Infelizmente, foi provado correto. O corpo de Jongin pendeu, primeiro para o lado oposto, depois para o seu, encontrando-lhe o ombro como apoio… E a partir daí, foi uma nova tortura. As respirações sutis lhe acariciavam o pescoço e os fios louros, ainda macios pelo tratamento de salão, faziam-lhe cócegas gostosas. O corpo acendeu como um incêndio e, de repente, Sehun estava consciente  _de tudo;_ de cada detalhe. Da blusa que ameaçava escorrer pelos ombros de Jongin, permitindo-lhe espiar o que havia por baixo, até a sombra esquisita que os cílios curtos lhe faziam na bochecha.  

Sentiu vontade de tocar e, como que sob uma hipnose, fez exatamente isso, cobrindo-lhe a mão com a sua, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. O som dos autofalantes era ruído branco para seus sentidos bombardeados; até a tela que piscava parecia uma espécie de sonho. O mundo era Jongin; o mundo era um inferno. Qual a diferença?

— Nossa, isso é incrível — disse Yixing, mais tarde, mal se agüentando de empolgação enquanto voltavam para o hotel. — É... É grande. E você se esquece do resto... Como se só existisse você e a tela, né? E não tem entorno, não tem nada. Nem se compara a ver filmes na televisão...

Jongin, com a carinha meio amassada de sono, riu; Sehun, ainda que feliz por toda aquela empolgação — era o que esperara proporcionar para Yixing, no fim das contas — não. Sentia-se meio aéreo, o corpo na espera de alguma coisa...

Naquela mesma noite, deitado sozinho no quarto do hotel, fechou os olhos e pensou em Jongin como ele estivera lá no cinema. Dócil, entregue. Sensual. A imaginação lhe escorria pelos poros quentes, fervia por debaixo da pele, e nunca se tomara como um homem de fetiches, mas naquele momento, não resistiu a escorregar a mão trêmula corpo abaixo até onde mais precisava dela.

Não era muito de se dar prazer e, definitivamente, nunca o fizera pensando em alguém. Quando gozou, porém, rápido demais para aproveitar o prazer, cedo demais para que lhe aplacasse a frustração, tinha o nome de Jongin na ponta da língua; no gemido que nunca deixou a prisão dos lábios fechados. As paredes ouviam. E gostava de pensar, em seus delírios mais iludidos, que ainda lhe restava alguma dignidade.

Não muita: apenas o suficiente.

 

>><< 

 

O quinto dia na Antuérpia era, para todos os efeitos, o último. A pedido de Yixing, desta forma, compraram outro refil para a Polaroid e acordaram bem cedo, visando tirar o máximo de fotos dos locais possíveis do passeio final; havia uma listinha, rabiscada no verso de um panfleto, com o itinerário decidido, o mais próximo que tinham de um mapa. O dia estava gelado e úmido. Dentro do casaco grosso, Jongin arrepiava-se vez ou outra.

Estava de bom humor, porém, e isso lhe deixava de espírito quentinho. Ao longo de cada um dos lugares visitados, e foram muitos — a Rubenshuis, os comércios da Meir, onde compraram lembrancinhas, a Igreja de St. James, a Catedral de Nossa Senhora, o museu Plantin-Moretus, a Câmara Municipal... — fazia comentários que objetivavam unicamente o riso de seus acompanhantes. Com Yixing, o sucesso era quase sempre garantido; mas até Sehun, vez ou outra, rendia-se em sorrisos curtos. E assim, Jongin distraía-se, mantendo afastada a lembrança de Krystal. Sucesso.

O último item da listinha era a Grote Markt, que visitaram já bem depois do almoço. Começava a escurecer, na tendência de as noites serem longas no inverno, e o crepúsculo alaranjava os prédios de arquitetura bonita. Havia uma fonte centenária, Brabo, cuja história se relacionava com o nome da cidade, um mercado natalino, cheio de luzes, assim como uma pista de patinação.

Yixing não conseguia patinar para salvar a própria vida; dez ou quinze tombos depois, acabou desistindo. Na borda da pista, segurou aquela bendita Polaroid e pôs-se a tirar fotos de Jongin e Sehun, reclamando baixinho dos borrados causados pelo movimento. Em uma das películas, vendo-se parecido com um bicho de filme de terror, Jongin não deixou de achar graça. E sugeriu:

— Se você quer tirar fotos nossas, tudo bem. Mas me deixa escolher a posição... Quero ficar bonito.

Equilibrando-se no gelo, posou da maneira mais ridícula possível para a lente, e Yixing gargalhou antes de bater o obturador. O frio lhe corava as bochechas de um jeito bonitinho e os cabelos não seguravam o topete, caindo de maneira desordenada por todos os lados. Valia uma foto; Jongin roubou-lhe a câmera da mão para fazer acontecer.

— Ei. Sou eu quem fotografo!

— Isso não chega nem perto de ser justo. E olha, ficou bonita. — Ele fez uma careta para película, mas guardou-a junto às outras mesmo assim. — Não dá pra gente fazer um álbum da viagem onde você não aparece nenhuma vez.

— Claro que dá.

— Não dá não. — Vendo Sehun patinar na direção de ambos, pediu reforços: — Você não acha, Sehun? Que o Yixing devia tirar mais fotos dele mesmo?

— Devíamos tirar fotos de todos nós, na verdade. Ele só fotografa paisagem. — Sehun estava meio ofegante, também corado pelo frio, mas Jongin não achou a cena bonitinha; na verdade, trouxe-lhe certo desconforto. Desviou os olhos. — O que, claro, incluiu o Yixing.

— Prefiro fotografar vocês. — Cruzou os braços. — Aqui tem cenários bem bonitos... Talvez dê para fazer algo legal. O que vocês acham?

Após um silêncio esquisito, ambos concordaram, e lá foram tirar os patins para seguir Yixing até o mercado de natal. Um bom cenário, de fato, cheio de luzes para compensar o anoitecer precoce. Jongin foi o primeiro; não levou a coisa muito a sério. Fez poses engraçadas, algumas ridículas, algumas que lhe fizeram lembrar aqueles editoriais de revistas que lia nas salas de espera por dentistas ou médicos. E foi divertido, apesar de um pouco estranho, principalmente porque Yixing, entrando completamente no clima de ensaio fotográfico, começou a lhe gritar ordens em um tom caricato. Cada obedecer era um choramingo; no fim, todos riam.

Chegando a vez de Sehun, a coisa já não pareceu tão divertida. Primeiro porque ele não conseguia ser engraçado nem se precisasse disso para viver, provavelmente; e segundo porque havia algo no jeito como ele fitava a câmera, desafiando-a com os olhos, com o inclinar do queixo, com a postura elegante... Jongin teve a atenção capturada; não fez tanta graça quanto gostaria. Em um momento ou outro, ambos se encaravam, e embora nunca durasse mais que um instante, era suficiente para que prendesse a respiração. Como que sob um transe, acorrentado.

— Você realmente serviria para ser modelo profissional — disse Yixing algumas horas mais tarde enquanto aguardavam a janta, espalhando as fotografias sobre a mesa do restaurante. Sehun deu um sorrisinho. — Olha isso. Parece foto de revista.

— É porque modelo de revista faz cara de paisagem, e é a única que o Sehun sabe fazer.

— Bem, é a que eu tenho. — Cruzou os braços. — Não é como se pudesse fazer outra. Foi essa que Deus me deu.

— Um castigo desses, né?

Yixing gargalhou, Sehun fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça como se fosse realmente muito melhor do que aquilo, e Jongin sorriu. Os três comeram, combinaram de comprar um álbum no dia seguinte para terem onde guardar todas as fotos e, antes de ir embora, separaram as melhores do “ensaio” feito naquele dia.

Para levar consigo, Jongin escolheu uma das poucas que realmente levara a sério, olhando para a câmera com um sorrisinho de lado. Fazia-o parecer sexy. E então, enquanto Sehun escolhia a dele, sentiu aquela coceira nos dedos; todas as fotos do maldito tinham ficado boas. Algumas mais do que outras... Não conseguia parar de olhar.

Sehun, distraído, nada percebeu; mas Yixing, que tinha o poder de ser onipresente ou algo do tipo, flagrou-o no ato. Sorriu. Não disse nada, mas enquanto juntavam as coisas para irem embora, aproveitando que Sehun estava pagando a conta, separou uma das polaroids dele e entregou-lhe, aqueles olhinhos sabidos dizendo mil coisas que Jongin não sabia se queria mesmo entender.

Na verdade, não sabia de nada.

Mas, por via das dúvidas, apenas, guardou a foto.


	10. A Queda de Ícaro

Divertia-se com o passar dos dias na mesma medida em que se exauria; ultimamente, bastava encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e já mergulhava direto na inconsciência. Passeios tranqüilos, restauradores; tinha poucos sonhos, ou pesadelos, e até mesmo as paralisias do sono diminuíam de freqüência.

Talvez por isso, ao reviver a velha sensação de estar preso num corpo ainda adormecido, surpreendeu-se. Estava sendo movido, carregado por alguém, e os solavancos lhe enchiam de pânico. E se caísse? Para onde o levavam? Por algum motivo, pensou em Kris, e o fato de que não conseguia alcançar o canivete lhe veio como um mau agouro. Tentou se debater, mas o corpo permanecia imóvel. O que acontecia?

— Você não leva muito jeito pra isso, né? — Disse uma voz; Jongin, reconheceu, e foi como se o alívio lhe escorresse morno na pele. — Não sei como ele não acordou com você balançando ele desse jeito.

— Shhh. — Sehun. Se pudesse, Yixing teria gargalhado naquele momento. Estava tudo bem. — Com você falando, é pior ainda.

Ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo, talvez a de um carro, e teve certeza quando foi deitado em um espaço pequeno, o cinto de segurança lhe cingindo a cintura como se fosse adiantar de algo. Sentiu-se contente. Protegido. Assim, resignou-se às ordens do corpo e voltou a dormir, na segunda vez acordando sem contratempos, o veículo silenciosamente ultrapassando paisagens pintadas de neve lamacenta.

No banco da frente, Jongin e Sehun não diziam nada, mas tudo parecia tranqüilo. O rádio tocava baixinho alguma canção que não conseguia reconhecer, mas cuja letra era repetitiva o suficiente para que pegasse o refrão chiclete logo na sua segunda ocorrência. De novo, identificava-se de alguma maneira com a letra; aquele fenômeno parecia cada vez mais comum.

— _Hit the Road, Jack. Don’t you come back no more, no more, no more, no more…_

 _—_ Olha só quem está acordado — disse Sehun, encarando-o por cima do ombro. — Dorminhoco.

— Sou um menino cansado.

— Todos somos. Não é desculpa. — Pelo retrovisor, porém, conseguiu ver que Jongin sorria. — Estamos mais ou menos na metade do caminho para Bruxelas. Você pode voltar a dormir, se quiser. Não deve demorar.

Era uma ideia tentadora, mas não a levou adiante; outra música começou no rádio e, após os primeiros acordes de guitarra, a voz que cantava era feminina. Surpreendeu-se. Já entendera, mesmo subconscientemente, que aquele estilo  _sehunesco_ de música vinha sempre de homens cabeludos e suados. Comentou-o em voz alta e Jongin riu; Sehun, por sua vez, ainda tentou defender a própria dignidade:

— Você não está errado... Mas também não está certo.

— Como isso pode ser possível?

— As músicas que eu escuto só têm homens cantando, mas isso não quer dizer, necessariamente, que não existam bandas de rock com mulheres. Só não é tão comum.

— Eu gostei dessa. Parece legal.

— É Blondie — disse Jongin. — É a banda favorita da Krystal. — Silêncio. — Ih, gente, faz parte. É uma porra, é, mas música de pé na bunda é parte da vida. Todo mundo tem ou terá.

— Um pé na bunda?

— Acho que a fossa em si, na verdade. Se você tem ex, você tem fossa, e a música de fossa geralmente vem de brinde.

Yixing riu.

— Eu tenho ex... — Não sabia se Luhan  _contava,_ mas para fins de participar do assunto, consideraria que sim. — Mas não tem música. Faz tanto tempo... Não sei se isso é regra.

— Você nem devia ter namorado tão novo, moleque, não serve de base, nem de marco. Fica tranquilo que a era da tristeza vai chegar.  Aquela  _Still Loving You,_ do Scorpions, o Sehun deve conhecer, eu choro toda vez que escuto. E nem é a única. Minha mãe quebrou a porra da cassete onde eu tinha ela gravada... Na marreta. E eu nem consigo ficar bravo. Estava escutando aquela porra sem parar.

— Bem, eu não tenho. — Sehun deu de ombros. — Ex, no caso.

— Não? Mas você parece totalmente o tipo de cara que sai pegando a porra toda.

— Não mente. — Havia um tom de riso na voz, porém, uma leveza. — Eu tenho a mesma simpatia que uma porta velha. Não é algo lá muito atraente. Então nunca tive um namoro que justificasse a fossa, ou as músicas de tristeza...

— Bem, talvez você seja um ser evoluído. — Jongin olhou para ele, sorrindo, e Yixing pagaria todo o dinheiro que não tinha para ter analisado a reação de Sehun naquele momento. Impossibilitado de fazê-lo, porém, coube a si imaginar. — Essa frieza de espírito é tudo o que eu queria para mim.

Não houve resposta; a rádio entrou no bloco de comerciais e, pela falta de combustível, o assunto morreu. Jongin ainda roubava de Sehun alguns olhares de esguelha, mas era só... No momento, claro. Algo acontecia entre eles, algo diferente, mas Yixing não sabia o que era e estava com sono demais para tentar adivinhar. Ninado pelo ruído macio do carro, voltou a dormir.

Foi acordado, aparentemente, para entrar no quarto de hotel; mas a semiconsciência rendeu algumas dificuldades. Carregado escada acima, cochilou várias vezes, e enquanto lhe deitavam numa cama, mais algumas. Estava realmente tão cansado... E a ideia de viajarem para Bruxelas depois de um dia cheio na Antuérpia talvez não fosse das melhores. Só havia Jongin para se culpar.

— Ele parece criança — disse Sehun, e abrindo minimamente as pálpebras pesadas,Yixing viu-o ligar o aquecedor. — De ficar carregando para lá e para cá.

— Não só nisso, né. — Jongin cobriu-lhe com um edredom fofo. — É tudo espontâneo demais. Tem umas horas que, porra, eu acho difícil acreditar que ele tem a idade que diz ter.

— Você finalmente concorda comigo quando digo que gosto dele?

— Sim. Mas não é de hoje. — Eles apagaram a luz e então saíram, o final do raciocínio de Jongin morrendo num murmúrio abafado: — Dá vontade de proteger, né? É uma porra de responsabilidade. Mas também...

Grogue, Yixing ainda sentiu o coração doer um pouquinho. O arder de querer o impossível; de voar para cada vez mais perto do sol, como Ícaro... A queda estava próxima. Conseguia sentir.

 

 >><<

 

Bruxelas estava coberta por uma grande nuvem, laranja vivo contra o céu noturno. Sozinha, já era mau agouro suficiente; mas encontrou eco nas palavras do camareiro que lhes arrumou os quartos de hotel e também no anúncio rápido, mas incisivo, que veio do pequeno radinho de pilhas que funcionava solitário no salão de jantar.

— Não gosto de tempestades de neve. — Yixing remexeu sonolento na comida, sem de fato levá-la à boca, antes de continuar: — Nunca tem nada para fazer.

Era a realidade — inevitável como todas as peripécias da natureza. Os três conversaram sobre comprar algumas distrações, porém, suplementos para agüentarem o tédio, e apesar do caráter hipotético daqueles planos, deram sorte. Quando acordaram no dia seguinte, ainda foi possível saírem, bem agasalhados e com pressa, para fazerem compras: revistas de enigmas, livros, um jogo de tabuleiro e por fim, passando em frente a uma espalhafatosa loja de eletrônicos, meia dúzia de cds e um  _discman_ de última geração.

— Só uma pessoa pode ouvir esse negócio de cada vez, qual o sentido?

— O sentido é que você _reveza. —_ Era possível ouvir a risadinha de Yixing no fundo. — Não tenho paciência para filho único, honestamente, parece que vocês crescem em uma realidade paralela...

Estavam terminando o almoço quando os primeiros floquinhos começaram a cair; num apressar de passos, evitaram o momento mais crítico. Servidos do cachorro quente gostosinho comprado no restaurante do hotel, então, se esconderam no quarto de Sehun, o maior, pelo resto do dia. O mundo derretendo em branco lá fora, assistiram à TV enquanto deu, resolveram depois alguns enigmas juntos, e jogaram Monopoly.

Jongin era bom e orgulhoso disso, inclusive; Sehun se garantia; Yixing, por sua vez, era  _muito_ ruim. Em certo ponto, desistiu de tentar, roubando para si o  _discman_ e distraindo-se com as músicas enquanto os outros dois discutiam sobre roubos, hipotecas, propriedades compradas com dinheiro desonesto e empresariado. E antes que a primeira partida acabasse, já encontrava-se adormecido, encolhidinho sob o cobertor fofo do hotel e o calor morno dos aquecedores.

Não era a primeira vez que acontecia. Na verdade, a freqüência dos últimos dias vinha se destacando... Jongin não deixava de se incomodar; enquanto guardavam o Monopoly de volta na caixeta, perguntou em tom baixinho:

— Você não acha que ele anda dormindo demais?

Sehun pareceu considerar.

— Ele tem realmente caído pelos cantos. Mas pode ser só cansaço, não? — Vendo a careta de Jongin, porém, não comprou a briga. — A gente pode levá-lo ao médico, também. Uma clínica paga, que não faça muitas perguntas. Pode ser? Não se preocupa tanto com isso agora. É inverno, eu também tô com muita vontade de dormir. Inclusive, vou fazer exatamente isso.

Pegando um dos cobertores para si, Sehun deitou-se sobre o tapete e fechou os olhos, deixando Jongin ali sozinho com o ruído surdo dos aquecedores e a neve castigando o lado de fora. Tédio, tédio... Acabou pegando a revista de enigmas e, com alguma cautela, também o  _discman_ de onde Yixing o segurava. Pensou tê-lo acordado ao retirar-lhe os headphones das orelhas, pois ele piscou e chegou a abrir os olhos, mas então, com um ressonar profundo, tudo pareceu voltar ao normal. Jongin respirou aliviado. Colocou  _True Blue_ para tocar.

Não lhe era novidade — já o ouvira tantas vezes na qualidade porca das fitas cassete que já o conhecia de cor e salteado — mas não deixava de ser reconfortante. Quando o álbum acabou, colocou-o para tocar de novo, e na terceira vez, quando  _Open Your Heart_ começava a tocar, Sehun finalmente acordou, deitando-se pertinho e aproximando ainda mais a cabeça da sua para conseguir identificar o que escutava. Jongin se sentiu nervoso.

— Madonna... Você é mesmo fã, né?

— Sim, porra. — Pausou a canção. — Não é como se fosse nenhuma novidade. Problema?

— Não. Na verdade, apesar do que eu já disse... — Hesitou. — E me... desculpe por isso... Enfim. Ela parece legal.

Depois de um curto silêncio, Jongin retirou os headphones da própria cabeça, colocou-os apoiados nos ombros de ambos e deu o play, de forma que pudesse dividir juntos o ruído abafado da canção. Não teve coragem de olhar na direção de Sehun, porém.

— É alguém importante pra mim. Foi quando eu comecei a gostar de Madonna que meus amigos começaram a olhar torto para mim. A fazer umas piadas...  No sentido prático, nada mudou, mas eu comecei a vê-los com outros olhos. A perceber o que estavam fazendo... O que eu estava fazendo. E aí eu quis ir embora.

— Você nunca me contou essa história em detalhes.

— É uma história difícil de contar. Sabe onde estão praticamente todos os meus melhores amigos agora? Presos. Ou mortos. Não era o destino que eu queria para mim.

Entre eles, silêncio; nos fones, White Heat começou baixinho a tocar.

— Bem, eu não tive melhores amigos. Só uma melhor amiga, mas ela sonhava demais, e eu de menos. Eu larguei o curso de administração sem nem vacilar; ela se matou pra ir pro MIT estudar tecnologia militar. A gente trocou umas cartas, mas com o tempo... Ela amava essa época do ano. Minha família não comemorava o Natal, mas eu comemorava por ela, e era sempre divertido.

Queria olhar pra ele, queria tanto... Era como estar diante da queda livre. Manteve-se fitando o teto.  

— Sente saudades?

— Dela? Já senti mais. Hoje... Bem, eu vivo com isso. Do Natal? Sim. Era bom. Como estar em família.

 _Live To Tell_ tocou nos fones e, na cabeça de Jongin, tudo foi um vendaval. Quis dizer muitas coisas; sobre como eram os natais com sua família, sobre como entendia aquilo que lhe dizia Sehun, sobre como saudades podiam doer… Finalmente teve coragem de virar o rosto; por um tempo longo demais, ambos se encararam.  

— Sabe… — Sehun foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos. — Eu tive uma ideia. Depois eu te conto.

Jongin anuiu. E juntos, ouviram o resto do álbum em silêncio.

 

>><< 

 

— A gente passa para te buscar daqui mais ou menos uma hora, pode ser?

— Não, meninos, pode deixar. Eu acho que é tranqüilo voltar andando daqui e eu até prefiro, a cidade está bem bonita... A gente se vê mais tarde, tudo bem?

Yixing não ficou para esperar as respostas de Jongin e Sehun; entrou rapidinho para dentro da Igreja, carente do quieto conforto que lhe proporcionavam as colunas e os vitrais. Não quisera estar ali antes — cedera a insistências sutis dos outros dois, que embora tentassem ser discretos, não conseguiam disfarçar o desejo por um tempo a sós — mas agora, sentia que pelo menos tiraria daquilo algum proveito. Que melhor lugar do que o templo para se amargar as tristezas?

Não queria estar triste, pois, racionalmente, não tinha motivos. Naquela mesma manhã, fora levado ao médico por causa de seus cochilinhos excessivos e então, encaminhado para fazer exames de sangue. Pouco chegado em agulhas, sentira medo; mas Sehun apertara-lhe a mão, Jongin contara uma piada qualquer, e mal percebeu a dor da perfuração. Os resultados sairiam depois do Natal. Não achava que estava de fato doente, mas havia algo de gostosinho em saber que prestavam atenção bastante em si para levantarem algumas suspeitas, ainda que possivelmente descabidas. Sentira-se muito querido.

Por isso o claro desespero de Sehun e Jongin para fazê-lo ir à Igreja doera-lhe tanto, talvez. Não era bobo, e embora não tivesse dessa vez a paralisia do sono para balizá-lo às descobertas, sabia que os dois tinham conversado. Que  _algo_ acontecia, aos poucos, no interior daquela relação esquisita, feita de mordidas e afagos. E ciente do papel que desempenhava ali, perguntava-se quanto tempo demoraria para não ser mais necessário.

Era uma dupla dor; porque gostaria de sentir apenas a rejeição de Sehun, mas Jongin crescia em si. Já não sabia mais de quem gostar, para onde olhar, o que fazer. Nunca questionara o tamanho de seu coração, ou a extensão dos próprios sentimentos, e então, era sempre uma surpresa concluir que podia gostar de dois, no fim das contas. Que dureza.

— Deus, Deus, Deus... — murmurou enquanto caminhava pelo púlpito quase vazio. Sentou-se na fileira de bancos da frente. — Por que, por que, por que...

Rezou um pouco. Do lado de fora, ameaçava nevar mais uma vez, e Bruxelas parecia o cenário saído diretamente de um sonho natalino. Tudo estava colorido, piscante. As pessoas riam umas para as outras ao cruzarem-se na rua. Apenas o interior da Igreja permanecia sóbrio, até mesmo sisudo, uma vez que não havia naquele momento luz para filtrarem os vitrais. Aquele era o mal dos templos católicos... Sempre sérios demais. Lá em Barham seu pai com certeza teria permitido decorarem a Igreja em homenagem a Jesus. O Natal era um grande evento naquele fundinho de mundo.

Sentiu saudades. Já fazia anos que não vivenciava de verdade as festejas, uma vez que sentava-se calado na ceia, comia e voltava a se esconder no quarto, mas havia algo de contagiante no clima e nas pessoas. Porque todos andavam na rua sorrindo para o nada, Yixing podia fingir que algumas das carinhas boas eram para si, e levava aqueles delírios para o coração. Até seus pais ficavam de bom humor...

Tentou recuperar o rosto de sua mãe, o sorriso, e descobriu que os detalhes já começavam a desbotar. Do pai, reconstituía menos ainda; a única lembrança vívida que levava consigo era a sensação da mão dele contra a sua no dia em que lhe entregara o canivete. Seria errado manuseá-lo dentro de uma Igreja? Bem, retirou-o do bolso assim mesmo, deslizando a lâmina pela palma da mão com toda a precisão que não possuía. Já havia uma cicatriz ali, mas outra... Brotado o filete de sangue, juntamente à ardência que castigava, perguntou-se o que estava fazendo.

Rezou mais um pouco.

E então, quando já anoitecia, foi caminhando em direção ao hotel. As noites eram tão compridas naquela época do ano... Os preparativos para as ceias naquela mesma noite pareciam correr a todo vapor, e fechando os olhos, conseguiu ver sua mãe com o avental de bolinhas, a barra furadinha por causa de uma queimadura, brigando contra as panelas na cozinha. Atrás, estaria o pai, encarando-a carinhosamente, e na cozinha, o cheirinho de assado logo se faria sentir.

Sob o tempo frio, na falta de luvas, o corte na mão ardeu, mas não deu muita atenção. Só queria voltar ao quentinho do hotel e fingir que não estava triste por Sehun e Jongin terem o deixado de lado para fazerem coisas de melhores amigos ou algo assim. Tinha que se lembrar que não podia exigir muito quando já ganhava muito mais que o merecido...

Chegando ao próprio quarto, percebeu que não estava com a chave. Teria deixado com Jongin ou Sehun? Bateu no quarto do primeiro, mas não teve resposta, e questionando o próprio azar, bateu à porta do segundo. O  _entre!_ veio baixinho, meio abafado, mas que alívio; pelo menos não precisaria esperar como um idiota no corredor. Entrou.

E no primeiro passo dado para dentro, paralisou-se.

O quarto estava todo colorido, luzinhas piscando a ponto de confundir os olhos, e uma árvore de natal em miniatura decorava o chão perto da TV. O carpete fofo estava coberto por uma toalha — e isso lá fazia sentido? — sobre a qual havia toda uma sorte de comidas. Sucos. Doces. Uma ceia? Piscou, não processando muito bem a realidade da situação.

— Surpresa! — Disseram Jongin e Sehun, em uníssono, ambos vestidos com toucas de Papai Noel ridículas, e tudo era colorido, e brega, e cafona, e tão inesperado, e... — Ceia super adiantada da família dos criminosos em fuga!

— Oh... Eu... Nossa. — Os olhos arderam. — Eu. Eu...

Não era bem aquela reação que eles esperavam, Yixing percebeu. E não se importou, porque não conseguia.

Bem ali, paradinho na porta, começou a chorar.

 

 >><<

 

Do outro lado do pequeno bar, um homem lhe encarava. Despido de sutileza, oferecia-lhe um sorriso bonito todas as vezes em que era flagrado. Sehun fugira no começo, um pouco assustado, mas o consumir ininterrupto de bebidas alcoólicas foi deixando-o cada vez mais maleável com o passar da noite. Fácil ver o que lhe era oferecido; devia aceitar, porém?

Não queria nem estar ali a princípio de conversa. A ideia surgira na ceia de natal, vinda de Jongin, por incrível que parecesse, e ganhara eco no modo fácil como Yixing se deixou convencer. Na estrada há três meses, eles nunca tinham visitado uma boate; Bruxelas aparentemente tinha boas opções; entregavam panfletos para uma super noite de pré-reveillon no centro, perto do Atomium, bem no exato momento em que Sehun, Yixing e Jongin foram turistar por lá. O caminho para o azar estava recheado de coincidências, pelo visto.

Sehun se deixou convencer, mas não prometera, em nenhum momento, gostar. Pessoas demais em ambientes fechados o deixavam nervoso, e não era como se apreciasse a imagem de Jongin beijando outras meninas na sua frente. O malditinho estava com sorte; atualmente sorria para a terceira ou quarta mocinha daquela noite. Que merda. Yixing até tentara consolá-lo, mas logo fora enxotado para a pista de dança; Sehun que não o encorajaria a tentar consertar o incorrigível. Era muito mais gratificante vê-lo assim, meio bêbado, se divertindo. Não compartilhar do sentimento era um detalhe.

Portanto, seguia sentadinho no bar, tomando shots como um amargurado. Às vezes trocava olhares com aquele desconhecido; na maior parte do tempo, apenas olhava para a pista de dança. Só depois de ver Yixing também beijar uma moça, a cena lhe causando um acesso violento de desconforto, que decidiu tomar alguma decisão a respeito daquela noite de horrores. Saiu do seu lugar no bar e sentou-se perto do estranho. Tentou um sorriso. Apresentou-se.

— Joshua — disse o outro em resposta. Chamou o barman, comprou um drinque para Sehun; depois, continuou: — Mas olha, eu sou descendente de coreanos e você também parece ser... Então pode me chamar do nome que eu gosto mais: Joonmyun. É um rostinho novo, né? Venho aqui com freqüência... Me lembraria se tivesse te visto antes.

O flerte era descarado, mas o tal Joshua não tentou invadir seu espaço pessoal, nem insistiu muito com as frases de efeito; chegados os drinques, que tomaram juntos, fez esforço para que se desenvolvesse ali uma conversa. Contou sobre seu emprego como chocolateiro em uma pequena doceria no centro, sobre suas visitas à boate e, quando Sehun revelou a própria condição de turista, indicou-lhe alguns pontos turísticos que devia visitar.  

— A Bélgica é um lugar bonito — disse. — Muita coisa para ver.  Bem diferente da Coreia, e olha que eu nasci e vivi mais de vinte anos da minha vida por lá.

— Nossa, achei que você fosse descendente como eu. Por que veio para tão longe?

Joonmyun sorriu.

— Me apaixonei por essa coisa de fazer chocolates, mas minha família queria que eu fosse banqueiro ou algo assim. E também tem o fato de eu ser gay. — Sehun sentiu que levara um soco no estômago; era muito diferente inferir algo e então ter esse mesmo algo dito assim, em voz alta, com toda a naturalidade. — Não se fala sobre essas coisas na Coreia. É como se não existíssemos. Aqui na Bélgica é ruim, claro, mas pelo menos não cometo nenhum crime ao levar homens pra cama. Como quero levar você, por exemplo.

Entre eles, silêncio.

— Eu... Como você pode dizer que eu teria interesse?

— Não posso. É sempre uma aposta. É você quem me diz se tem ou não.

— Eu... — O mais seguro seria se afastar, virar as costas e ir embora. Mas estava bêbado, Joonmyun era bonito, tinha interesse, e na pista de dança, Jongin continuava aos beijos com uma mulher. — Eu não sei, na verdade. Sobre essa coisa de gostar de homens. Não quero ficar doente... Não quero morrer.

Joonmyun suspirou.

— Jovenzinhos e seus medos irracionais. É para isso que existe camisinha, sabia? As pessoas inteligentes usam. Mas olha, eu não tô aqui para tentar te convencer não. Tenho interesse. Você pode ter, ou não ter. A escolha é sua. E enquanto você pensa, me conta um pouco mais sobre você, hm?

Não havia muito o que contar, mas Sehun fez lá um esforcinho para ganhar tempo. Pensava. Ir para a cama com Joonmyun significaria a aceitação de uma sentença. O pecado dançava bem na frente de seus olhos... Mas o queria. Sentia curiosidade, sentia desejo; sentia o eco do beijo que trocara com Jongin deixando-o todo aceso. Noite ia, bebidas vinham, Joonmyun conduzia a conversa daquela maneira que denotava muita experiência e, em algum momento, quando ele se inclinou para a frente para se fazer ouvir sob a música alta, Sehun tomou sua decisão.  

Um beijo tornou-se dois. No terceiro, estavam ambos na pista de dança, se esfregando meio bêbados, meio desengonçados; mas havia algo de sensual na respiração de Joonmyun contra seu pescoço, a voz baixinha prometendo mil coisas. No enésimo beijo, quando foi convidado para ir embora dali, Sehun nem hesitou. Apenas se fez avisar — para Yixing, pois Jongin ainda beijava aquela menina — o que estava fazendo.

— Você tem certeza? — disse ele, voz engrolada e semblante sério fazendo um contraste engraçado. — Mesmo?

— Não. Mas vou ficar bem.

Tentou sorrir; pela expressão de Yixing, não teve muito sucesso. Bem... Estava bêbado demais para se importar. Com Joonmyun, pegou um táxi, esforçando-se para ficar quietinho no banco de trás; o corpo cantava de ansiedade pelo que viria. Nem prestou atenção no apartamento de Joonmyun direito, beijando-o como se isso fosse impedi-lo de se arrepender, e só quando deitaram ambos na cama, as roupas indo embora quase que por magia, que se abateu sobre si a realidade do que ia fazer. Entre um gemido e outro, disse:

— Eu... Eu nunca...

— Ah, garoto. — Joonmyun, o corpo acima do seu, sorriu, penteando-lhe uma mecha suada de cabelo para longe da testa. — Vou fazer ser bom para você. Só relaxa. E deixa comigo.

 

>><< 

 

A música era um pouco alta demais. Yixing sentia fome, um pouco de sede e a frustração por nunca conseguir dizer não nas horas mais necessárias — o gostinho de batom ainda lhe contaminava o paladar como uma espécie de veneno, a lembrança de um erro. Não queria ter beijado aquela moça. Sequer sabia seu nome... O homem com o qual até trocara alguns olhares, seu real objeto de interesse da noite, sumira, e agora só lhe restava Jongin, naquele rodízio maldito de bocas que fazia, pois Sehun também fora embora. Os pés doíam. O etilismo não era a sensação mais confortável.

Sentado no bar, perguntou-se quanto tempo demoraria para que Jongin finalmente se cansasse. Devia pedir, bater o pé? Não tinha coragem. Só queria dormir, na verdade, para não se sentir tão triste ou decepcionado consigo mesmo. Jongin se divertia com as meninas; Sehun fora para a casa de um  _homem_ e, naquele momento, provavelmente curtia um momento legal. Yixing se lembrava do quão gostoso era o sexo, do jeitinho como Luhan o deitava na cama e fazia seu corpo inteirinho cantar.

Suspirou. Em alguns momentos pensou ter dormido, os intervalos entre uma piscada e outra parecendo longos demais para serem naturais, e em outros, olhando para a pista de dança, várias vezes procurou sem sucesso pela figura de Jongin. Teria ido embora ele também, deixando-o para trás? Debateu aquela hipótese com sua mente cansada, disposto a tentar não se importar, e surpreendeu-se com um cutucar exagerado no abdômen. A dor foi aguda, assim como seu susto, porque Jongin, com o rosto praticamente colado no seu, ainda gritava:

— Cadê o Sehun? Cadê? Cadê?

— Foi embora. Você não viu?

— Eu vi... — Parou. — Não. Espera. Com aquele cara? Do bar?

Yixing não se lembrava de ter visto o cara com quem Sehun se esfregara no bar, nem se lembrava de ele ter pedido segredo ou algo do tipo. Deu de ombros.

— Não sei? Foi com um cara.

— Porra. Não. Não. — Disse ele, de novo, escorregando a mão com força pelo rosto. — Nossa. Vamos embora dessa porra. Agora. Anda, porra!

Saiu marchando, puxando Yixing bruscamente pela mão, e foi aí que começou a ficar claro que algo estava errado. Entre xingamentos, resmungos e murmúrios, Jongin falava o incompreensível; no meio da rua, parava, encarando o nada, e então seguia olhando para trás como se estivesse sendo perseguido. O aperto no pulso de Yixing tornou-se, em muitos momentos, punitivo, as pontinhas dos dedos chegando a formigar, e sob as luzes da Bruxelas adormecida, era possível vê-lo suar e tremer.

— Jongin, dá para me largar? — Balançou a mão, tentando livrar-se do aperto, mas só conseguiu que os dedos de Jongin se fechassem com mais força contra a pele. A dor fez com que quisesse se contorcer. — Jongin! Você tá me machucando!

— Mas que porra! — Gritou ele, empurrando-lhe para longe com um arranco e, no mesmo movimento, estatelou-se todo no chão. A calça apertada que usava rasgou; os cotovelos, que absorveram a maior parte do impacto, pintaram-se de queimaduras vermelhas. — Porra, Yixing, que saco!

Levantou-se e saiu marchando. Estavam perto do hotel, àquela altura, então ele passou voando  pela recepção e pelas escadas, batendo a porta do próprio quarto com um estrondo. Do corredor, Yixing conseguiu ouvir o barulho das coisas sendo chutadas, e abateu em si um frio desconforto. Jongin não estava agindo normalmente; aquela raiva era despropositada demais. Artificial.

Parado em frente à porta, considerou entrar e tentar aplacar os ânimos, mas no fim, não achou inteligente. Foi para o próprio quarto. Despiu-se, já com ideia de tomar um banho e finalmente dormir, quando Jongin abriu a porta em uma pancada brusca e invadiu o quarto.

— Cadê o Sehun, cadê o Sehun...

Mal olhou para Yixing; investigou cada canto do cômodo num ritmo frenético, como se tivesse realmente possibilidades de Sehun estar ali. Como se Yixing o guardasse em seu bolso. Em algum momento, ambos se encararam, e foi difícil não notar o modo como as pupilas de Jongin dilatavam-se, engolindo as íris como buracos negros.

— Ele não tá aqui, Jongin. Eu já disse...

O grito veio como um golpe:

— Então onde é que está, porra?

Tentando abrir a maior distância possível entre ambos, Yixing espalmou as mãos para o alto.

— Eu não sei!

Jongin chutou a quina da cama, que arranhou o chão com um rangido, e então começou a socar o colchão. Repetidas vezes. Depois, veio na direção de Yixing, passo a passo, e foi como reviver Kris. A adrenalina cantou. E porque Jongin não agia como Jongin, estavam apenas os dois ali e a vida lhe ensinara a não pagar para ver, tirou o canivete do bolso. A lâmina se abriu com um ruído seco.

— Jongin, é o seguinte — disse, tentando manter o tremor longe da voz, tentando se manter firme. Tinha sobrevivido àquilo uma vez; podia fazê-lo de novo. — Você não está normal. Eu não sei o que aconteceu e eu não quero saber. Só sai daqui, vai dormir, amanhã a gente conversa.

O outro parou, confuso. Piscou, olhando para os lados como se não reconhecesse o entorno, e então levou as mãos à cabeça, puxando tufos de cabelo até que eles quase cedessem nas raízes.

— Eu...

— Jongin, eu já matei um cara com esse canivete — continuou Yixing. — Eu meti esse negócio nele até ele quase virar uma peneira. Eu não quero ter que fazer isso com você. Só sai daqui. — Jongin arregalou os olhos. — Sai daqui!

O grito mal pareceu seu; ecoou de um jeito esquisito no quarto. Jongin soltou outro xingamento, arranhando as próprias bochechas com força suficiente para deixar vergões na pele — e Yixing soube que nunca mais se esqueceria daquela cena — mas obedeceu enfim. Outra pancada, a porta fechou-se e Yixing estava sozinho no quarto. No cômodo ao lado, mais ruídos se sucederam antes que o silêncio definitivo viesse.

E a quietude, naquela noite bêbada e nervosa, teve gosto de caos.


	11. 1989

Sehun deixou um bilhete bem cedinho para Yixing na pousada, dando algum sinal de vida — alguns erros não se comete pela terceira ou quarta vez — e então, na companhia de Joonmyun, que o esperava do lado de fora, enfrentou a cidade. Foram a uma padaria e então ao laboratório onde Yixing fizera os exames, cujos resultados já estavam prontos. Depois, caminharam ao sabor da incerteza. Não era para ser um encontro, mas não seria aquela a primeira vez na qual a negação o levaria para algum lugar. Reunindo parca coragem, Sehun disse:

— Tem certeza que não tem problema você faltar ao serviço? — Recebeu em resposta um sorriso e uma negativa. — Então… O que você quer fazer?

— Você é o turista; quem devia estar te fazendo essa pergunta era eu, não?

— Não sei...

O outro riu um pouquinho, mas não foi sádico o suficiente para comentar sua falta de jeito. Entre uma esquina e outra, sugeriu que fossem na Poseidon, uma pista de patinação que conhecia; depois de alguma consideração, Sehun aceitou. Compraram juntos a entrada, calçaram os patins e deslizaram algumas vezes sobre o gelo branquinho, Joonmyun lançando-lhe sorrisos que não conhecia retribuir. Sentia-se nervoso como se estivesse sob o crivo de mil olhares, apesar de dividirem a pista com apenas um ou dois seres aleatórios — cada um cuidando de sua própria vida. Não fazia diferença. O medo só fazia queimar.

— Você está arrependido, Sean? — Perguntou Joonmyun, baixinho, quando teve recusada a mão que ofereceu num momento de desequilíbrio. — Quer ir embora?

Menos de vinte e quatro horas antes, Joonmyun gemera, e o fizera gemer, enquanto pacientemente lhe explicava os caminhos para dar prazer a um homem. Era tão surreal que parecia um sonho, ou um pesadelo, sob o ponto de vista certo; ainda assim...

— Não, não. Eu só... É estranho. Em público... — Naquele momento, daria tudo por uma máquina de traduzir pensamentos. — Como  _você_ consegue?

— Existe umas coisas que ou você aceita... ou você morre tentando negar. Eu tenho trinta e poucos anos nas costas, não sou mais um moleque e sei que existem coisas que posso mudar e coisas que eu não posso mudar. Claro, eu poderia me casar com uma menina e viver uma vida tranqüila fingindo ser algo que eu não sou, mas isso não faria de mim uma pessoa muito feliz. Eu vi na prática o que isso pode fazer com alguém.

— Como assim?

Joonmyun ofereceu-lhe a mão, aceita dessa vez, e conduziu-o até a borda da pista, onde ambos se sentaram. Disse então:

— Eu sempre soube que eu não gostava muito de meninas, e eu vivi boa parte da minha vida... ok com isso. Achavam que eu era tímido. Aí eu me apaixonei por um cara... Casado. Com uma mulher. Ele era o padeiro da confeitaria que eu trabalhava lá na Coreia. Minhas chances seriam nulas, né? Até o dia em que a gente se beijou na cozinha depois de um expediente. Eu fui o segredo sujo dele por anos, e eu via o quanto fingir aquele casamento estava o matando, e me matando no processo. — Respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Eu sugeri a fuga, e eu tive coragem. Ele... Tá lá na Coreia. Já aceitei que ele não virá. Tem mais de um ano que não nos falamos. Ainda gosto dele... Mas com o tempo, vai ficando mais fácil.

Sehun piscou, tomado por uma súbita vontade de chorar.

— Eu também gosto de alguém... — disse, tentando disfarçar o tremor na voz; Joonmyun apertou sua mão entre as dele como que para lhe dar forças. — Mas é difícil, porque eu não gosto nem de mim. Eu não quero morrer... Eu não quero que as pessoas me olhem com nojo. Mas ontem eu tive a certeza... Não sei o que fazer.

— Todos vamos morrer. A questão é quando, não se. Então, se um dia a AIDS me pegar, por qualquer motivo que seja... Vou ter pouco pelo que me arrepender. Ser gay não é o único critério, sabe? Vi amigos héteros morrerem. Mulheres casadas, clientes lá da chocolateria... São tempos difíceis.  Então, se eu não posso impedir, porque surtar? — Silêncio. — E sobre as pessoas olharem com nojo... Você se importa? Mesmo?

Em meio à garganta apertada, as palavras doeram para sair.

— Não são  _as_ pessoas. São pessoas específicas... Pessoas que gosto.

— Se alguém que você gosta não consegue gostar de você pelo que você é, então talvez esteja investindo energia nas pessoas erradas? Eu sei que é idiota. Mas às vezes as coisas são tão óbvias que a gente não consegue enxergar. — Hesitou. — Ser solitário não é a opção mais gostosa. Mas pode ser aquela que te mantêm vivo.

Sehun estava chorando; mas só percebeu isso quando Joonmyun o abraçou, consolando-o em meio a murmúrios gentis. Não havia mais clima para passeio, foram embora. E ainda chorava quando foi deitado na cama para receber um prazer estranho, dolorido, ainda que libertador. Era gostar do que fazia e se odiar por isso; era chorar de soluços no ápice e perceber que Joonmyun também chorava. Era então olhar para o teto e sentir-se devastado pela aceitação de um fato que, no fundo, sempre soubera.

— A coisa interessante sobre essas coisas, Sean — disse Joonmyun, mais à noite, sob as luzes apagadas, a mão deslizando por sua barriga num carinho platônico. — É que elas sempre parecem grandes, mas não são. Existe vida depois do fim do mundo. A gente sobrevive.

— Sehun — disse, quase sem voz. — Meu nome é Sehun.

— Sehun. — Ele estava sorrindo, era possível  _ouvir._  — Eu geralmente não faço isso, mas você está mal... Eu faço uns chocolates aqui em casa... Para me divertir. Você quer provar?

Aquilo o emocionou, de certa forma; antes de aceitar, chorou mais um pouco. E então, quando transaram de novo, chapados depois de uma dúzia de bombons de licor, Sehun quase conseguiu fingir que não se sentia culpado. Quase conseguiu se esquecer de Jongin... Quase.

 

>><<

 

O relógio tiquetaqueava sete da noite quando Jongin, em voz fininha, pediu que as luzes fossem apagadas. Sentia-se, entre muitas coisas ruins, um covarde; mas depois de um dia sobrevivido em meio à dor que a luz lhe causava no corpo ressaqueado e à amargura das ações feitas, a escuridão era tudo o que lhe restava. Nela, pelo menos, não precisava ver o hematoma feio no pulso de Yixing ou tentar decifrar-lhe o rosto atrás de qualquer pista sobre como agir. Era como se tivesse aprendido com Sehun a arte dos semblantes vazios, o duplo desespero para uma pequena alma angustiada.

Sem precisar ver, pensou. Tentou dissecar as próprias lembranças, mas pouco havia nelas de inteligível; a concretude estava na figura que, durante todo aquele dia, só dirigira a si para fazê-lo beber água e comer alguma coisa. O silêncio enforcava. E na ausência da confrontação visual, Jongin criou a mais raquítica das coragens para murmurar:

— Por que você não diz nada?

— Porque eu não sei o que dizer.

— Está bravo comigo?

— Não... Eu só não entendo. — Silêncio. — O que é que você estava  _pensando_?

Aquela era a sua chance, mas diante dela, Jongin não soube muito bem o que dizer. Como juntar fios de névoa e transformá-los em algo concreto? A resposta demorou uma eternidade para se fazer ouvir:

— Eu fui... drogado, acho. Porra, eu juro, eu achei que o Sehun estivesse em perigo, que ele tivesse sido seqüestrado, e a mesma coisa que pegara ele estava atrás da gente. Eu ouvia gritos, as calçadas... Era como se tudo tivesse virado água, e eu estivesse andando na lama, e a qualquer momento eu fosse afundar. Tudo o que você falava, eu ouvia como se estivesse gritando comigo... E o Sehun, porra, eu não deixava de pensar que ele estava morto, ou algo do tipo. Eu... não fiz por mal. Eu nem sequer sabia que tinha sido drogado, não foi algo que eu  _tomei_ porque quis.

Silêncio.

— Eu achei que você fosse me matar.

— E eu achei que fosse morrer. Que  _fôssemos_ morrer. Me... me desculpa por ter gritado, pelo hematoma.

— Te drogaram, você é vítima... Não tem pelo que se desculpar. Você só tava com medo... Achei que você estivesse com raiva pelo Sehun, por causa de ele ter ido embora com outro cara.

— Não, não, eu... Eu não acho que tem que ser assim. Tá, eu tô surpreso por ele ter feito isso. — Mais do que surpreso, a perspectiva lhe dava um aperto desagradável no peito, uma sensação de perda inexplicável. Mas eram sentimentos para outra hora. — Mas ele não fez nada de errado? Porra, se é disso que ele gosta, então que seja. Eu não sou assim... Eu fugi disso, na verdade. Fugi para ter paz. E você... — Lembrou-se do jeito como, em suas lembranças, Yixing parecera grande com o canivete na mão; até mesmo meio monstruoso. Do medo que sentira. — Parece que fez a mesma coisa.

— Oi? — Hesitou. — Ah, sim. O canivete. — A voz tinha uma nota de sem graça. — Me desculpa por isso.

— Você teve lá seus motivos para me ameaçar. Você disse que matou um cara. É por isso que nós te encontramos todo coberto de sangue? Por isso que você leva esse canivete para todo lado?

Vomitadas todas as perguntas, questionou se não era pedir demais exigir saber de tantas coisas apenas horas depois da burrada que fizera. Sentiu vontade de se desculpar novamente. Abriu a boca para fazê-lo, até, mas Yixing suspirou como quem cria coragem e resolveu esperar.

— Sim e não. O canivete é de família. Foi da minha bisavó, que era artesã, aí do meu avô, do meu pai... É o único presente que ele me deu que eu ainda tenho, e eu sempre guardei com carinho, mesmo depois que ele parou de conversar comigo. Tenho apego emocional por ele, é por isso que ele está sempre comigo.

— Parou de conversar com você? Por quê?

Silêncio.

— Porque eu sou  _gay,_ Jongin. Por isso.

Sem dar-lhe tempo para respostas, Yixing emendou uma explicação sobre como tinha sido descoberto. Falou sobre a infância, a adolescência, e reconstituiu-lhe com frieza de detalhes os eventos do dia no qual tinha sido encontrado, num jogo de sorte ou azar, com suas vestimentas de sangue. Depois, calou-se, e a quietude durou como uma maldição, pinicando por debaixo da pele na espera por qualquer coisa.

— Você não vai dizer nada?  

— Porra... Não sei o que dizer. — Suspirou. — Por que você não contou antes?

— Tinha medo da reação de vocês. Eu não queria que me largassem por aí, ou que me jogassem de volta na minha cidade. Eu... eu tenho sido feliz. Conhecendo lugares novos, fazendo coisas novas. Vocês me tratam como gente, eu não queria perder isso. — A voz dele começou a tremer. — Não quero perder isso.

Jongin tocou-lhe a face. Não se surpreendeu com a umidade que sentiu sob os dedos, ou com o suspiro fraquinho que Yixing soltou; não se surpreendeu com o jeito como ele cobriu sua mão com a dele própria, tirando algum conforto daquele pequeno consolo... Mas o jeito como o próprio coração martelou no peito pegou-o totalmente despreparado. Era como se estivesse prestes a fazer uma loucura, protegido pela escuridão do quarto e das portas fechadas.

— Você não vai perder nada. — A própria voz também tremia um pouco quando ele aproximou-se, sentindo as cosquinhas que a expiração de Yixing faziam contra seu rosto. — Devia saber disso a essa altura. Isso só comprovou que você realmente faz parte da família de criminosos em fuga e pronto.

Yixing riu fraquinho.

— Obrigado, Jongin.

— Não, Yixing — disse. —  Quem agradece sou eu.

 

>><< 

 

Despediu-se de Joonmyun com um beijo na bochecha e uma promessa, da qual ambos já previam o não cumprimento. Coisas ditas pela ocasião; pelas obrigações implícitas que vinham com os lençóis bagunçados e com a lembrança dos gemidos bem na superfície da memória. Jamais o esqueceria, e sabia disso. Aquele pecado, porém, já não o tentava mais.

Nevava preguiçosamente sobre a cidade; alguns pontos cobertos pelo espesso tapete branco, outros escorregadios pela lama que fazia as vezes de sabão.  Andar nas calçadas era uma roleta russa de sorte e azar, mas todos pareciam estar acostumados. E seguindo-os de perto, Sehun foi vencendo a cidade aos poucos, observando o brilho das vitrines contra a noite precoce e o refletir das luzes amareladas como se os visse pela primeira vez. O mundo, sob o verniz brilhoso de uma dolorida aceitação, parecia ainda mais vivo.

E era estranho, sentir-se livre e desorientado de uma só vez. Tinha uma certeza absoluta sobre si mesmo, agora, mas junto a ela, uma penca de novas dúvidas. O que fazer? Como agir? Que postura tomar diante das perguntas e olhares que poderia receber quando chegasse ao hotel? Yixing não ficaria surpreso, mas Jongin... Pensar em Jongin causava-lhe um arrepio, uma antecipação fria na boca do estômago. Após os eventos da noite anterior, desconfiava que nunca mais o olharia do mesmo jeito, sem pensar em possibilidades... Sem conjecturar.

Trazia algumas sacolas consigo, e apenas para aumentar o tempo da viagem de volta para o hotel, acumulou outras mais. Sentia-se meio fora de controle sob as paranoias, tentando construir todos os cenários possíveis e bolar, para cada um deles, o seu plano de ação. À certa altura, começou a sentir dor de cabeça; sua última parada, antes da pousada, foi numa farmácia, onde comprou analgésicos e namorou um vídro de calmante por vários minutos antes de decidir que não seria covarde.

O próprio quarto estava exatamente como o deixara; nele descarregou as sacolas que trouxera da casa de Joonmyun, as compras feitas no meio do caminho e também o volume de casacos. Levando consigo apenas o que tinha de mais importante, bateu no quarto de Jongin, encontrando-o de porta aberta, mas vazio, e então no de Yixing.  _Pode entrar,_ foi a resposta abafada. Obedeceu. E que a sorte estivesse a seu favor.

— Olha quem voltou! — Disse Yixing, sorrindo. Ao seu lado, Jongin remexeu-se como quem acorda de um sono profundo. — Estávamos começando a ficar preocupados!

Parado na porta, não muito certo do que fazer, Sehun encolheu os ombros.

— Eu deixei um bilhete...?

— Isso foi ontem, né. Não tinha como saber se você, sei lá, ia ficar fora até o ano novo ou uma porra assim.

— Eu não teria motivos para ficar fora até o ano novo.

— Se é você quem está dizendo...

Jongin espreguiçou-se, sentando-se aos poucos no colchão, e o silêncio pareceu meio sufocante; os segundos antes do desastre anunciado eram sempre os piores. Sehun prendeu a respiração quando ele o encarou finalmente, o olhar escorregando pelas marcas roxas visíveis no pescoço com especial atenção, mas foi só isso. Não houve xingamentos, gritos, violência ou sequer desprezo sutil; apenas um mínimo franzir de sobrancelhas, delator de curiosidade ou intriga, talvez. Ao enfrentar-lhe os olhos, Jongin até arriscou um sorriso mínimo, um curvar no canto do lábio que podia dizer muito ou nada. O que interpretar disso? Não soube. E não teve tempo para descobrir.

— Senta aí, Sehun. A gente tá vendo programação da MTV e discutindo o que vamos fazer no ano novo. Já que você vai ficar com a gente, tem que palpitar nessa porra também. — Encolhendo as pernas, abriu um espaço livre no colchão, o qual Sehun ocupou sem acreditar muito no que acontecia. — O que é isso aí?

— Ah... — Olhou para a sacola que trazia na mão como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar da sua existência. Estendeu-a para Jongin. — É para vocês.

De madrugada, sem conseguir dormir, contara para Joonmyun tudo: o beijo, a briga, a discussão, a relativa trégua que mantinham, fragilmente apoiada na omissão que Sehun fazia dos próprios sentimentos.  _Pode ser você apenas projetando a sua descoberta,_ ouvira em resposta, sussurros gentis na tentativa de amenizar uma realidade cruel.  _Você beijou um menino, gostou... É normal que você superestime os próprios sentimentos, que se iluda. Atração física, paixão, amor... São coisas que você ainda vai aprender a diferenciar._

Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um conselho sensato. Mas olhando Jongin e Yixing abrirem o embrulho —  _frango frito! —_ e dividirem, animados, as peças gordurosas de carne entre si, soube que Joonmyun estava errado. Não havia nada de bonito em duas pessoas com a cara cheia de óleo comendo com a mão, nenhuma sensualidade à qual pudesse culpar, nenhum acesso de hormônios para tomar o controle, e ainda assim se sentiu um pouco sem ar, por contentamento ou o que fosse.  

O carinho era morno e carecia de alvo único. Diluía-se como um grande cobertor, capaz de abrigar múltiplos seres, e como que num acesso, lembrou-se daquela noite gelada em Dover, enfrentada com o calor compartilhado de cada um dos três. Lembrou-se de como ficara acordado, pensando. Às vezes, parecia que nada mudara desde então... Apaixonado por Jongin já era, e continuava a ser. Bastava aceitar o fato, ao invés de apenas admiti-lo como algo consumado contra a sua vontade. Mas olhando de Jongin para Yixing, que ao flagrá-lo encarando, presenteou-o com um sorriso, percebeu que não. As coisas estavam muito diferentes.

Sorriu de volta, porque não conseguiu evitar.

E por dentro, perguntou-se o que raios estava acontecendo; qual seria a próxima maldita armadilha do destino para derrubá-lo. As coisas estavam dando tão certo ultimamente... Sentia-se feliz e realizado, de certa forma; apesar das coisas que escondia, conseguia aos poucos se libertar de amarras antigas. Olhava para o passado e via-o tão distante... Mas o desastre anunciava-se, e sabia, era apenas questão de tempo.  

 

>><< 

 

Ficou definido que não sairiam do hotel. A experiência na boate estava recente demais para Jongin, com todas as suas cicatrizes, e o desejo de uma comemoração íntima ecoara também em Sehun e Yixing. Compraram comida, bebida, deixaram ligada a TV no especial de réveillon da MTV e se ocuparam com idiotices: cantorias, danças, piadas, fotos em posições engraçadas... Entre Jongin dançando Madonna e Sehun performando The Final Countdown minutos antes da virada, Yixing desejou poder gravar aquelas cenas na memória com a mesma precisão das câmeras e filmes. A boca doía pelo riso, o corpo se amolecia em um cansaço ébrio, mas contente.

À meia-noite, gritaram enquanto os fogos de artifício faziam piscar o céu noturno alaranjado, a neve ameaçando cair com força a qualquer momento. Sehun segurou-o pelos ombros, olhando-o nos olhos, e sorriu um pouquinho.  _Feliz porque você está aqui,_ disse, a voz engrolada, e após receber um beijo na bochecha em resposta, corou um pouquinho. Jongin tirou Yixing do chão num abraço quase violento, girando-o no ar enquanto gargalhava. Sehun e Jongin se abraçaram como se estivessem com medo um do outro. E ao fim, em meio ao barulho externo e votos mais comedidos de um feliz 1988, os três rolaram pelo tapete do quarto, alternando suspiros e reclamações desconexas sobre a embriaguez e razão do universo.

— Nossa. Eu tinha trazido uma coisa... — disse Sehun, acometido de súbito pela lembrança. — Vou pegar...

Ele tropeçou para fora do quarto e voltou com bombons. Alguns recheados com licor... Outros com a maconha, explicou em tom conspiratório, que o tal cara com quem transara plantava secretamente no quintal de casa. Era má ideia, claro, misturar doce batizado com as três versões diferentes de álcool que já tinham bebido, e Yixing até experimentou dizê-lo em voz alta; Jongin, porém, já com a boca cheia de chocolate, desqualificou seu argumento com um único olhar. Em dois tempos, todos os bombons já tinham desaparecido.

— Esse negócio tá me deixando esquisito... — disse Yixing um tempo indefinido depois. — Tá tudo formigando... e tá quente. Tô com sede.

Sehun, com olhos muito vermelhos e um sorriso mole, esquisito, nos lábios, estendeu-lhe prontamente uma garrafa.

— Toma.

— Mas isso não é água...

— Claro que não. Toma.

— Tem que ficar chapado direito, porra. Nada de água. — Suspirou. — Porra... Tinha esquecido como maconha me deixa com vontade de transar. Saudades da Krystal. Ela me deixou muito triste, mas...

— Mas o quê?

Jongin piscou.

— Esqueci... Ah, transar é bom. Porra...  — Parou, analisando as expressões de suas companhias, e começou a rir. Ambos o acompanharam.  Minutos ou horas depois, recuperando o fôlego, conseguiu continuar: — Com mulher pelo menos, né? Nunca transei com um cara. Conta para a gente como é, Sehun. Você experimentou, né?

Sehun franziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma careta muita engraçada, e acabou gargalhando quando os outros dois fizeram o mesmo. Nada tinha graça, Yixing sabia em algum lugar de seu inconsciente, mas era como se os risos estivessem aquém de seu controle, libertando-se apenas porque queriam e podiam fazê-lo.

— É... bom  — disse ele enfim, um pouco ofegante. — Às vezes é dolorido, mas é bom mesmo quando dói... Foi com o Joonmyun, pelo menos. Ele tinha paciência. Não dá para dizer para todos os homens que transam com homens...

— Será que é muito diferente de ficar com uma menina?

— O beijo é quase igual. — Hesitou. — Tem a coisa das mãos passeando... As pessoas respirando rápido. Às vezes você abre o olho e a pessoa tá fazendo aquela cara... E em todos os casos, são duas bocas.  A única diferença, para mim, é que beijar homens é... bom. Meninas não.

A voz foi caindo de volume; mais no final, murmurava. E olhava apenas para Jongin, como se ele fosse a única pessoa do quarto, com uma expressão que fez o corpo de Yixing parecer ainda mais quente, arrepiando-se sem motivo algum.

Jongin, por sua vez, parecia um pouco assustado.

— Eu gosto de beijar meninas...  

— Aí é um problema todo seu.

— Só fiz uma pergunta, porra.

— E eu respondi, ué... Qual o problema?

Fez-se um silêncio, então todos riram. Àquela altura, já não era mais tão engraçado quanto dolorido, e Yixing precisou fechar os olhos para recuperar o controle...

Quando os abriu novamente, Sehun e Jongin estavam se beijando. Bem ali, no meio do quarto, Jongin sentado no colo de Sehun e arranhando-lhe as costas enquanto tinha a cintura apertada com aquela força visível, prometedora de hematomas e dores. E era tão súbito, tão estranho, e ao mesmo tempo tão óbvio, que Yixing se viu sem reação. Piscou, aquele corpo pesado e formigante mantendo-o ancorado sem chance de fuga.

Mal se atrevia a respirar. Se o fizesse, se gerasse qualquer som, então as coisas seriam interrompidas, ou ele teria que ir embora, e não poderia mais assistir o jeito como se arrastavam as bocas, as mãos e os quadris, um contra o outro, naquele delírio meio frenético que não era dele, mas podia ser. Incomodava tal uma sede... Uma inquietação. Deslizou as mãos pelo próprio corpo, gemidos masoquistas morrendo na garganta, tentando encontrar aquela saciedade que lhe vinha em lapsos como o começar de um vício. E foi apenas quando o prazer agudo lhe venceu pela primeira vez, as mãos contra a virilha fazendo libertar o mais silencioso dos ofegos, que tomou consciência do que fazia.

Sentiu culpa, largou-se completamente. Quem pensava que era? Aquilo não lhe pertencia... Do lado de fora, o primeiro dia de 1988 amanhecia, aos poucos, trazendo a luz e também o cansaço. A TV, há muito esquecida no canto do quarto, seguia com aquele especial interminável de músicas, e na busca por um irrisório controle de si, prestou-lhe atenção.  _And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other_ , dizia a letra. No clipe, as pessoas destruíam a cidade, fugiam da polícia... A familiaridade doeu, mas não mais do que a frase final do refrão:  _Nothing is gonna stop us now._ Sem se conter, sorriu.

Quem lhe dera... Quem lhe dera.


End file.
